Oscuros: EL renacer
by GiselleVera
Summary: "No todo es luz y no todo es oscuridad" Crossover con la película del 2004, Van Helsing.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas . **

** una autora nueva en esto. Quisiera saber su opinión de mi ha encantado Van Helsing desde pequeña, y recientemente he visto la película Drácula la leyenda jamás contada. **

**Capítulo 1. Preludio de la Destrucción.**

Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la adrenalina la llenaba de fuerzas. Valor no le faltaba, pero Anna necesitaría fuerzas para salvarlo.

Dobló una esquina, luego otra, siempre atenta, siempre pendiente de los gruñidos, de los gritos de dolor. Ya en el marco de la puerta, Anna tenía una excelente visión de la pelea entre Van Helsing y el Conde Drácula.

Van Helsing, ya convertido en un gigantesco hombre lobo de pelaje negro, literalmente jugaba con el gran rey vampiro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Apisonaba el fibroso cuello del adversario. Anna apretó la cura contra la licantropía contra su espalda.

_Cinco campanadas para las doce._

El hombre lobo arrinconó al gigantesco murciélago contra los escombros.

_Cuatro campanadas para las doce._

Sus poderosas garras desgarraban los tejidos y las alas membranosas, mientras que Drácula luchaba por el agarre del cuerpo fuerte sobre él. Las articulaciones del vampiro, brazos, piernas, alas, se movían, hasta que pararon, por fin y para siempre.

_Dos campanadas para las doce._

Anna no perdía la vista cómo el cuerpo del vampiro quedaba rígido y se convertía en polvo: la muerte lo había reclamado por fin.

—Van Helsing— llamó Anna. Había planeado correr hasta él, pero esa decisión sería su sentencia de muerte. "Espera que el lobo venga a ti, para así solitario cazarlo bajo tus términos", era una de las reglas de los cazadores.

El hombre lobo corrió hasta Anna. Ella sacó la jeringa y la hundió contra la capa de pelaje negro. Saltó para atrás, mientras que el hombre lobo recobraba su aspecto humano. Fuertes convulsiones le siguieron, él se rasgó el pelaje para dar paso a una piel humana, un hombre de cuerpo musculoso, fuerte y guapo.

Van Helsing miraba sus manos, su cuerpo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego la vio. Parada, empapada por la lluvia, jeringa en mano. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios y corrió hasta ella, y la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos. Anna, aturdida, solo atinó a corresponder. Pero luego vino el beso.

Labios mojados contra los labios partidos de la joven. Las manos fuertes y grandes del cazador sobre ella, acariciándole la cintura y la espalda baja...

De repente, Van Helsing quebró el beso.

— Lo siento tanto, Anna— Van Helsing trazó el contorno de los labios los partidos de la chica con los dedos, aún manaba sangre de ellos tras la pelea con la última novia, Mariska.

— No es tu culpa, ha sido culpa de Mariska. —tartamudeó, y se arregló la blusa raída. Dios, se le notaba el corsé y los pezones. ¿Se habría dado cuenta...?

— Lo importante es que lo ha logrado— dijo, ahora sí, eufórica y, con una gran sonrisa, señaló el polvo que ahora era Drácula.

Drácula, la criatura que había perseguido en su familia por más de 400 años, el culpable de las generaciones de su familia (incluido su hermano, Velkan) no había cruzado las puertas de San Pedro, estaba muerto.

— ¡Lo ha logrado! — dijo.

— No Anna Lo hemos logrado— dijo Van y lo tomó por los hombros para unir los labios en un beso. Sonriendo de lado para esa reacción, el cazador tomó su rostro entre las manos y unieron los labios. El beso era fuerte, más fuerte, cargado de pasión, como lo era el hombre guapo. Anna le gusto, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco incómoda. Por ello fue que se alivió cuando tuvieron que separarse, debido al ruido de pasos acercándoseles los pasos

Se tranquilizó cuando vio de quien se trataba: Carl, el fraile que los había ayudado en esa peligrosa misión.

— ¿Ya termino todo? — les preguntó Carl, con la estaca de plata en mano

— Sí, Carl. Anna me ha curado. Drácula está muerto. — dijo Van Helsing.

El hombre soltó la estaca en el piso y se rió fuerte.

— ¡Maldita sea, gracias a Dios, no quiero que me mataras convertido en una bola de pelo! —

— ¿Dije una maldición, no? — preguntó el fraile, riéndose.

—Sí, Carl— le confirmo Van Helsing.

— Bueno, rezaré por el perdón más tarde. Vámonos rápido de aquí

El castillo debía de datar de la Edad Media, como la mansión Valerius, pero mientras esta se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, esta edificación había sido destruida por el pasar de los siglos. Anna percibía el olor a sangre impregnado en las paredes de piedra. Las paredes, cubiertas de moho y las corrientes heladas que se colaban del techo acrecentaban el frio. La lluvia continuaba y ella caminaba por los sectores que todavía poseían un resguardo contra esta. Se abrazaba a sí misma y rogaba en silencio no terminar cogiendo un resfriado. El piso cubierto de escarcha era tal vez peor ya que se le había roto un tacón de la bota izquierda; debía desplazarse con gran precaución y apoyando el pie izquierdo lo más leve posible, pero firme.

Van y Carl no tenía muchos problemas. El fraile se había arremangado la túnica hasta más allá de las rodillas y Van si no sentía o si no le afectaban los elementos o las heridas, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Conforme abandonaban el "corazón" del castillo salieron a lo que hace siglos habría sido el patio exterior. Anna vio la maquina resucitadora. Allí estaba, con la camilla intacta y los pares de grilletes a ambos lados de los extremos. Contuvo un grito cuando lo vislumbro, una figura gigantesca que salía de entre los escombros y se dirigía al artefacto. Era el monstruo de Frankenstein

Mariska le había dado pelea, el abrigo que portaba estaba más raído que antes, los arañazos que Anna esperaba fueran solo superficiales. Pero cuando él alzó la vista, ella se cubrió la boca con la mano para detener el grito de terror que sí o sí, iba a escapársele.

La cabeza de la criatura estaba medio descosido en la zona de la frente, dejando entrever el cerebro. Anna jadeó. Oh, Dios. ¿Él estaría bien? ¿No le haría daño a su cerebro si se le mojaba?

Con todo, él los escudriño, con los ojos negros y acuosos y la mirada de un águila.

— ¿Estáis vivos cazador? ¿Oh malditos? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Estoy vivo y curado— respondió Van Helsing.

— ¿Estáis bien, señorita Valerius? —Preguntó la criatura a la joven.

—Sí, gracias—

— ¿Estáis bien, monje que no es monje? —Pregunto con una risita socarrona.

— ¡Sí, ahora vámonos antes de que parezca algo más! — los urgió Carl.

— Carl, le aconsejó que no nos vuelvas a interrumpir a Anna ya mí, o con gusto a Anna cómo descubriste el secreto de Drácula. — Oyó que decía Van Helsing al fraile.

— Vale— fue la seca respuesta

Carl sabía que Anna se tomaría un mal que una persona del pueblo hubiera tenido sexo en uno de los sillones de su casa.

— Carl— llamó el cazador y él fraile se detuvo.

— ¿Qué, Van? –

— Se recuperó una parte de mi pasado

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — inquirió Anna, curiosa. La criatura no decía nada, pero estaba tan curioso como ella.

— Trabajó para el Vaticano desde hace más de quince años. Me encontraron en las puertas de la Santa Sede, sin memoria. Y con frecuencia sufría los sueños de batallas pasadas. Por ejemplo, Anna, un día antes de llegar a Vaseria, había tenido un sueño de mí, vestido como un caballero, combatiendo sajones.

— Pero eso fue hace cientos de años... — musitó ella.

— El Papa dictaminó que yo era la Mano Izquierda de Dios. —afirmó Van.

— Pero ese título no existe. — dijo Carl

— Drácula me dijo que era la mano Izquierda de Dios, Gabriel, el hombre que lo asesino... — dijo Van Helsing y ladeó la cabeza. Acto seguido, alzó la sortija.

Anna la aprecio mejor. Era gruesa, con un dragón tallado.

—Drácula pertenecía a la Orden del Dragón, antes de venderle el alma al Diablo. – recordó Anna.

—Correcto— dijo Van.

— ¿Y deseas que te llamemos Gabriel ahora?— preguntó la joven.

— Si. Es decir, Van Helsing me suena un tanto largo y asemeja más a un apellido que a un nombre— contestó Van.

— Genial. Ahora podré gritarte: "Gabriel, vas a matarnos", en la ocasión de "Van Helsing, vas a matarnos" y así ahorrare tiempo y vida. — dijo Carl

Anna caminó con cuidado entre la nieve, se resguardó y con toda la entereza que podía, ya que el tacón de su bota se había roto.

— A pesar de todo, Gabriel era un Arcángel de Dios— reflexionó Carl.

— Curioso .Curiosísimo— comentó la criatura.

El camino de grada congelada era resbaladizo y puso el equilibrio de Anna a prueba. Ya cuando estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta espejo, Anna fantaseó con subir a sus aposentos para cambiarse las ropas rotas. El monstruo al traspasar la puerta y ver las armas empotradas en las paredes, colgando de los techos, exhibidas en armarios abiertos y ordenas en filas y filas de mesas, dio un paso para atrás. Casi parecía que prefería volver al castillo. Conocedora de esto, ella muy suavemente fue hasta él, lo miró a la cara y lo tomó de la mano.

— Fueron nueve generaciones de Valerius. Y cuatro más antes de ellas. En una familia tan vieja, casi nunca se desecha nada. Siéntate y te coseré esa herida que tienes en la cabeza, si así lo deseas.

— Se lo agradezco y aceptó su ayuda, señorita Valerius. — aceptó él.

— ¡Cielos, qué educado! Podrías aprender de él, Van— comentó Carl, a lo que el cazador no respondió.

Anna y la criatura se dirigieron a una mesa alejada del fuego, pedido del segundo, pero cambió de idea en cuanto ella estornudó.

— Le pido perdón, señorita Valerius. Venga, sentémonos junto al fuego. —

En la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Anna sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios de uno de los armarios y verificó que todo lo que necesitara estuviera allí.

— ¿Carl, me sostendrías esa lámpara? Necesito luz para coser— pidió Anna y señalo con el dedo la lámpara de gas.

—Claro— el monje la descolgó y la criatura se sentó junto al fuego.

—El fuego no es tan malo como pensaba — admitió unos segundos luego, refiriéndose a su terror que, en esos momentos, lo llenaba de calidez.

— Es cálido, no solo sirve para quemar— añadió Anna, mientras enhebraba la aguja y el hilo.

— ¿Quieres licor o...?

— No, muchas gracias señorita, pero declinó. Ya he pasado más que suficiente dolor. Un poco más no será nada — dijo, quitándose la capucha y exponiendo el área herida.

Estar sentada junto al fuego la ayudaba mucho y en silencio, agradeció haber leído un libro para tejer ropa. La primera punción fue difícil.

Se oyó un disparo y luego el caer de los vidrios rotos y los tres saltaron por la sorpresa. La criatura chilló del miedo y Anna casi lo hubiera herido con la aguja de no ser porque Carl lo golpeó con la lámpara.

Van le había disparado al espejo-portal. Oh, genial. ¿No podía siquiera avisarles?

Ella optó por no quejarse y charlar con los otros sobre el clima, mientras Carl le sostenía la lámpara.

— ¡Listo! ¿Te sientes mejor? Es decir no te...— preguntaba ella

Anna le quería preguntar si lo había cosido muy junto o muy separado y él señaló un hilo que le colgaba en la sien derecha.

Ella tomó las tijeras y se deshizo del problema.

— A propósito, yo he decido ponerme un nombre: Adán— dijo la criatura

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Carl.

— Mi nombre ahora es Adán Frankenstein. Es un nombre adecuado. Mi padre murió antes de poder nombrarme, así que estuve leyendo su Biblia en busca de un buen nombre para mí y confeccionando una lista de nombres Los tiempos muy largos, muy buenos, pero ninguno me gustaba para mí. Leí el Génesis y... —dirigió su vista vidriosa a Carl y al cazador decía esto.

— Sé que él no era Dios, pero fue mi creador, mi madre y mi padre. Estuve pensando en llamarme Evo, pero no suena bien. Adán. Ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Y qué tal Frank Frankenstein? — bromeó Carl. Van Helsing lo golpeó en las costillas.

El recién presentado Adam gruñó.

— Adán es un bello nombre, Adán — comentó Anna.

Adán mostró sus dientes blanquecinos, toda la hilera en una sonrisa.

— Gracias, señorita Valerius. Al menos, moriré con un nombre y un apellido para ser enterrado.

— No— respondió tajante, Van.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió Adán, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Anna, hay alguien en tu casa?

— No, nadie. Di a todo el servicio el día libre. No volverán hasta mañana y si lo hacen, solo vendrá Greta. — explicó Anna.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de qué nos proporciones víveres y un caballo? — pregunto Gabriel

— Te ayudaré, Adam. Te debo una. No eres malvado, incluso con las circunstancias de tu nacimiento— prometió Anna y se levantó de la silla.

— Van Helsing, elígele un carruaje, Adam, acompáñalo. Carl, ven, vamos a la cocina. — pidió Anna.

Bajaron a las cocinas y Carl tomó una canasta de mimbre. Anna y él procedieron a llenarlo con diversas comidas y bebidas: un jarrón de agua, queso, carne seca, pan, panecillos dulces y un libro de recetas. A continuación, Anna le dijo a Carl que iba por algo y que regresó.

Fue hasta sus aposentos y sacó una buena manta y unos pocos pedazos de género, junto con un pequeño frasco de antiséptico y unos libros de texto, que le servirían a Adán en su travesía.

Van Helsing estaba charlando con él para cuando llegaron a las cabellerizas. La criatura acariciaba un caballo, un macho de pelaje negro, por entre las orejas. Le hablaba de susurros, enternecido.

Anna pasó el saco en el suelo y le mostró a Adán las provisiones que había elegido para él.

— ¿Es suficiente? — Preguntó.

—Es más que lo que merezco. No sé cómo podría pagarle, señorita Valerius y a ustedes, Carl, Van Helsing. Más de un día nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, cuenten con mi ayuda para lo que ustedes desean. No se asusten, pero ¿podría abrazarlos?

El trío aceptó. Lo que terminó en los tres alzados en el aire por Adán; a continuación, les hizo una profunda reverencia y tomó el lugar del conductor del carro, bien oculto tras el abrigo de Van Helsing.

Le dijo un "vamos" al caballo y parte de la entrada de la mansión Valerius.

Los tres pasaron de su vista, con la misma tranquilidad, con una pluma que sube al cielo por un fuerte viento. Como la pluma, no sabría si lo volverían a ver, mientras silbará el viento.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Lluvia

Nota: Los dwergies son duendecillos malvados según un , yo no he encontrado ninguna información más acerca de ellos, por lo que su canibalismo podría ser mi invento.

En el castillo, los dwergies sobrevivientes se reunían. Los cadáveres y los heridos estaban repartidos para un festín caníbal más tarde. Los dwergies carecían de todo sentido de honor o lealtad, y no se iban a morir de hambre por no querer comer a sus propios muertos. Después de todo, sus difuntos vivirían en ellos.

Entretanto, los truenos cesaron y la lluvia y el viento iniciaron su danza. Tal vez fue el viento que se amoldó a su compañera purificadora, a la vida que esta daría. Tal vez la lluvia que se dejó llevar por la libertad y la pasión que ejercía el viento sobre ella. Sea cual fuera la respuesta, juntas reunieron las cenizas de Drácula con su baile .Solo ellos, junto con la luna casi escondida detrás de las nubes, fueron los testigos de cómo las cenizas se levantaron del suelo, se solidificaron y tomaron la forma de una piedra, de dos metros de alto.

Esta no tardó en quebrarse por dentro. Una mano de adentro de ella, una mano muy blanca, con las uñas largas, parecidas a garras. Luego otra mano, un pie desnudo y una cabeza humana que respiraba. Era un hombre, o al menos poseía el aspecto de uno.

Ese hombre era Vlad Drácula. Libre por fin.

Vlad respiró por primera vez en más de cuatrocientos años después de su muerte física. Probó cada dedo, cada articulación. Había funcionado. Su cuerpo era suyo de vuelta.

Rompió la piedra que lo había contenido. A pesar de estar desnudo bajo la lluvia, a pesar de que los dwergies que, hostiles, lo observaban, era libre. Libre como el viento, que danzaba con lujuriosa libertad.

Los duendes oscuros lo observaban, armas en mano.

"Serán un buen ejercicio físico", pensó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Sin problema, capturó a uno de ellos y lo alzó, de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara. El ser se retorcía entre su brazo, tratando de morderle y sus compañeros huyeron. Vlad ladeó la cabeza, entre fascinado por el extraño ser y el deseo de sangre.

—No te voy a matar. ¿Dónde se fue Caín? — le preguntó el vampiro.

— No conozco a ningún Caín— respondió el dwergie, mientras daba patadas.

—El ladrón de cuerpos. Se hace llamar Conde Drácula

—Él lo mató... Van Helsing, el cazador... por favor, solo déjeme —

Vlad parpadeó.

— ¿Él sobrevivió? Van Helsing, quiero decir —

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez, la criatura se quedaba sin aire, pero poco importaba.

— ¡Respóndeme! —rugió, sacudiéndolo.

—Sí, él y la moza Valerius y el fraile. La criatura también, amo, perdóneme la vida—

— No soy tú amo. No soy, Caín, no me compares con un vulgar ladrón— le gritó, zamarreándolo.

¡Ah! La ironía de que su asesino matara al ladrón de su cuerpo.

"No pierdas tu compostura, Vlad" se recriminó. Si continuaba así, iba a terminar con la vida de quien podría servir para obtener más información.

—Quiero que me digas que propiedades poseía tu amo. Son mías ahora después de todo— ordenó.

— ¡Sí, señor, tiene un palacio en Budapest y... por favor no me maté! — suplicaba entre llantos.

—Con eso está bien — lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

No hay dio ni cinco pasos cuando la criatura intento golpearlo con una especie de lanza. Vlad detuvo su ataque con un movimiento vago del brazo.

—Ya que no supiste apreciar mi misericordia — dijo y abrió la boca, dejando ver los afilados colmillos, pero uso de las manos para romperle el cuello.

Vlad se había encontrado con Caín una vez. Una única vez su vida, antes de morir pero jamás lo olvidaría. Había olfateado olfateó el hedor de la muerte que venía a por él, tendido entre la tumba de Mirena, su esposa .

La herida que Gabriel le había infringido, un verdadero agujero sangrante en el pecho, se estaba cerrando. La carne unía a los huesos y le producía dolor que estaba feliz de sentir de nuevo, porque significaba que podría vivir. Al recobrar los sentidos descubrió que el hedor a muerte no se desprendía de su persona.

Había una figura, capucha larga y raída y que venía hacía él, corriendo con desesperación. Solo cuando se halló encima de él, Vlad atinó a gritar. Un largo y desgarrador grito de terror. No había sentido tal miedo desde su primera vez con los jenízaros

Era la figura la que apestaba a muerte y podrido. Las manos descarnadas le rompían la camisa y Vlad tembló y trató de incorporarse, pero el ser lo inmovilizo contra el pasto con la palma de la mano.

Forcejeó y le arañó el brazo y la tonta pelea que le dio a la provocó que la capucha que portaba se le cayera a un lado y se revelara un rostro. Nada lo habría preparado para el impacto de de aquella cara. No había marcas de humanidad en ella, ni siquiera en los ojos negros penetrantes y sin iris. Esos ojos que lo observaban con diversión y con una lujuria apenas contenida. Las manos, frías y rasposas contra el pecho de Vlad, lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo hicieron mirarlo a la cara.

— ¡Qué hermoso cuerpo poseéis, Empalador!

Posó una mano sobre el pecho, justo donde se podía escuchar el sonido del corazón de Vlad, que se apagaba poco a corazón se le detuvo por fin, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

— ¡Qué poder y qué fuerza! ¡Ah, usare muy bien este cuerpo, Vlad Drácula!— dijo antes de unir sus labios contra los suyos. La boca asaltó la suya lo mordió con los dientes y algo salió de ella. Algo que no era su lengua y que se sabía rancio.

Vlad oyó algo así como Caín y luego todo fue Oscuridad.

La Oscuridad lo atrapó y jugó con él. Y entonces, murió por fin. Se sentía tan frio y más solitario que nunca en esa oscuridad. Y cada vez más enojado, más frustrado, más dolido, más humillado. Las voces le susurraban cosas: las cosas más hermosas y horribles de los dos mundos. Las voces no le dejaban descansar, ni dormir. Y se sentía más libre, pero más furioso que nunca, pues las voces le repetían, con las voces de sus traidores, los sucesos. Le susurró sus verdades. Que su tío planeaba matarle desde siempre. Desde que nació y su madre murió. Que su amigo, Gabriel, lo había matado por sus órdenes.

Cada vez que trataba de escaparse de ella, parecía que se ahogaba más y más, y más honda y más turbia se volvía la Oscuridad. Más tarde que temprano, él se rindió y entonces, ella volvió o siempre había estado allí y él nunca la había visto. Cubierta por un velo, de rodillas, mientras que el alma de Vlad temblaba, el fuego lo devoraba vivo y clamaba que lo matase.

Ella se arrodilló junto a él una roca y solo dijo

— No seas tonto, cariño. Es solo la muerte. La primera vez siempre duele. ¿Lo sabes? Y yo estaré aquí. A tu lado. El tiempo que sea necesario. Soy Liliht. ¿Tienes un nombre? Hasta los esclavos lo tienen.

Él era débil y ella lo hizo fuerte. Él iba a por ella, a su madre, la madre de todos, él iría a Roma por Liliht, la Reina.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Vacía

Para cuando habían retornado a la mansión, era ya de madrugada. Que día tan distinto prometía ser, a diferencia a los anteriores que habían tenido en su misión. El Sol parecía burlarse de ellos, emergía con todo su esplendor y sin una sola nube. Allí, en Vaseria, siempre estaba nevando o con el cielo nublado en invierno. Anna hizo amague de abrir la pesada puerta principal de hierro, pero el cerrojo giro desde adentro y un rostro cuajado en arrugas se deslizo, tímido, desde la puerta entreabierta. Era Greta, la criada de la ó sus ojos, los reconoció y los empujó con la gran fuerza que la caracterizaba adentro de la casa.

— Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios...—chilló la anciana.

Ya en el gigantesco recibidor, le hecho una hojeada a las ropas de Anna y a sus heridas. Y, como sucedía con Velkan y Anna desde hacía tantos años, puso el grito en el cielo.

— ¡Dios, señorita! —

— Greta, Drácula ha muerto. — La interrumpió Anna. — Van Helsing le ha matado

La fortachona anciana paseó su mirada de Anna a Van y de Van a Carl varias veces.

— Necesito que esta noticia le sea comunicada al pueblo, pero ¿podrías antes prepararme un baño?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anna había ido directo a sus habitaciones. Ninguno la detuvo con preguntas. Demasiado cansados estaban todos de lo que había acontecido en una sola noche. Cerró la puerta y se fue quitando toda su elegante ropa medieval, ahora hecha trizas y las dejo tiradas en el piso de roble. Como Greta le había prometido , la tina de su cuarto de baño estaba llena e hirviendo. Ya desnuda, se metió en ella y el agua caliente relajó sus tensos músculos. Cogió el jabón y comenzó a frotárselo la piel con él, suavemente. Iba a quitarse ese hedor a sangre; lo odiaba...

Y cómo lo odiaba a él, al Conde Drácula. Gracias a él se había quedado sola. Gracias a él, Velkan estaba...

"Muerto" y se acurrucó en la enorme tina. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí, sin él? Desde bebé él estaba en todos sus recuerdos: como niñero, como amigo, como instructor, como él que la dejaba dormir en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas. Velkan. Al único al quien le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera de tanto en tanto, el único con quien fue cariñosa, aunque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo bien. ¡Es que era tan fría con el contacto humano! ¿Cuántas veces en esos casi dos años le negó un abrazo? ¿Un "te quiero, hermano"? No llevaba las cuentas, pero debían de ser muchas. Y, cuanto le hubiese gustado decirle un "Te amo, hermano", en vez de ese deprimente "Nos volveremos a ver".

Se hecho agua en el rostro para no llorar, pero solo consiguió que sus rizos oscuros se le pegaran todavía más a su faz levemente bronceada. Incorporándose, salió de la bañera y se hecho, de nuevo, la bata encima. La presionó contra su cuerpo, moldeando su figura delgada y fuerte, pero curvilínea y femenina. La chimenea estaba encendida desde hacía rato por Greta; pero les había dado la noche libre a los demás criados. Quería estar sola un momento. Con esos pensamientos, fue hasta su enorme cama y, aunque su mente y su corazón rogaban seguir con pensando, su cuerpo imploraba el merecido descanso que llegó a los pocos minutos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué era aquello que fastidiaba su descanso y que la había hecho despertar? "Ah, el Sol "pensó, al descorrer las blancas cortinas. Ahora, se encontraba bonitamente despejado, armonizando con la niebla eterna de esa tierra. A Velkan le hubiese encantado; siempre que había un día así, salían a nadar al Danubio, en verano y primavera. Esos recuerdos que, hace solamente un mes, le alegraban, ahora eran agridulces.

Dirigiéndose a su armario, eligió su nuevo conjunto para el día y buscó un par de botas (las otras habían sido destrozadas en la batalla de anoche). Las encontró al fondo de su armario y entonces halló aquel cofre.

Era sólido y fuerte, de hierro, con una buena capa de polvo y telarañas. Anna nunca había sido una dejada, pero lo que allí contenía era demasiado. Dudando, dejó de lado las botas y tomó el cofre, le quito el polvo y lo abrió.

Papeles y papelitos y dos cuadernos amarillentos repletos de poemas y cuentos. Sus escritos de la infancia. Sentándose en la cama con ellos de nuevo con ella, sostuvo uno y se sintió de nuevo de cinco años; con otro menos pequeño, de diez. Y así fue con la mayoría, hasta que dio con uno y regresó a tener quince años. La jovencita que tenía sueños estúpidos. La estúpida y débil que no debes ser, Anna Valerius. Tenías razón, padre. Escribir cosas bonitas no te salvará la vida "Cerró las cortinas, era como si el día se burlase de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greta la saludó y le informó que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

— ¿Podrías enviar a alguien al pueblo para proclamar la noticia?— pidió ella, mientras se pasaba por el pasillo que la llevaría al comedor, a la par que le robaba a Greta unos panecillos de la bandeja que ella sostenía.

— Sí, lo haré, joven señorita. Pero ahora debería irse a tomar un buen desayuno— señaló la dura anciana.

En el enorme y vació comedor, Van estaba sentado en una silla, pero se levantó en cuanto la vio. La estaba esperando y no estaba tan sola como se lo figuraba; lo tenía a él...hasta que vio las maletas apoyadas a un costado de la silla que el cazador ocupaba

— ¿Ya se marchan?

Él, entre asustado y emocionado, le dijo

— No exactamente...—

Carl entró, apresurado, con un pan de mantequilla en la boca y varias maletas más.

— ¡Vamos, Van Helsing! ¡Perderemos el barco si no llegamos en tres días a puerto!—decía.

— Anna, ven conmigo— pidió el cazador.

Gabriel no deseaba alejarse de la mujer que amaba, dejarla sola en ese pueblo. Durante la noche no había podido dormir, planeando como invitarla a ir al Vaticano, para vivir juntos, para tener una familia, aquella que a ambos les había sido tan injustamente arrebatada. Se casarían, tendrían hijos…

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó Anna, aún sin entender

—Para vivir conmigo en Roma. El Senescal Jinette te aceptará, seguro, como miembro de la Santa Orden. ¿La Santa Orden? Anna había oído hablar de ella a través de su padre. Hombres y mujeres que combatían el mal en todo el mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna se sentía… vacía. Había ganado, pero ni siquiera creía que lo lograría. Ella quería morir esa noche del 21 de Diciembre, bueno, una parte de sí deseaba hacerlo.

Una parte de ella se había cansado de luchar desde la muerte de su hermano. El saber que él estaba en un lugar mejor, que murió por una buena causa, que había cruzado las puertas de San Pedro, no eran un gran consuelo. Era una maldita hipócrita por haberle dicho a Gabriel sobre — el lado bueno de la muerte—. Porque Velkan había muerto con veintiséis años, porque era demasiado joven para morir. Porque ella lo creyó muerto una vez, pero aun así, tenía esperanzas. Se formulaba ideas, entonces, de si se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza y perdido la memoria. Pero recuperarlo, aunque fuese como un hombre lobo, tener ese sabor dulce de poder salvarlo y luego verlo fallecer ante sus propios ojos ese día 19 de Diciembre.

Los aposentos de Anna eran enormes. Había una cama de dos plazas con un pesado dosel rojo, blancas cortinas en la ventana de la izquierda, dos sillas, y un escritorio y un pequeño tocador, dos armarios, en uno de ellos un cuchillo, una navaja, una daga y una pistola con balas ya cargadas.

Había dos puertas, una de ellas comunicaba al cuarto de baño.

Anna abrió la puerta, la tina estaba en el centro, llena de agua hirviendo, una sillita con una jarra de porcelana y dos jabones y un botiquín.

Los papeles eran de diversos tamaño . Anna incluso había hallado el borrador de su tarea de cálculos entre ellos. Los únicos dos cuadernos eran de duras tapas, bien cosidos y la tinta china mostraba la letra de una chiquilla de catorce años.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cementerio de la familia Valerius había sido construido en la zona trasera de la mansión, más allá de la pequeña arboleda. Anna calculo que allí descansaban los restos del padre y del abuelo del mismo Valerius El Más Viejo. Antaño, ella se aventuraría con Velkan en busca de pistas que podría haber dejado su antepasado para matar a Drácula. En su lugar habían sido hipnotizados por las lujosas tumbas con estatuillas de ángeles. De tanto en tanto, limpiaban con paños las lapidas y leían los nombres de sus ancestros. En Año Nuevo, en Navidad y en Pascuas y en su cumpleaños, iban a verla a ella, a su madre.

Sabía poco y nada de su madre. Había un pequeño daguerrotipo que Velkan le mostraba. Era una joven acaso de treinta años, pelo lacio y una sonrisa abierta. Un pequeño Velkan de cuatro la cogía de la mano. Su era una ternurita, el pelo rizado lo llevaba más largo y sonreía de tal manera que las mejillas mofletudas se le formaban hoyuelos. También se le notaban más las pecas que ambos compartían.

El daguerrotipo estaba en blanco y negro, pero Velkan decía que él tenía su nariz y sus ojos verde pálido y Anna, la nariz y los labios. Decía que odiaba los gritos, las armas y las lentejas. Para ser un niño de cinco años cuando su madre murió, Velkan recordaba a Elizabeth muy bien. A Anna le hubiera encantado conocerla… sentir sus brazos envolverla y esos largos dedos al botándole el pelo… Su madre tal vez habría disfrutado haciéndolo peinados.

Pero nunca podría ser. Ella había muerto cuando Anna salía de ella. —Tú la mataste cuando saliste— solio decir su padre. Ella tenía cinco años y corrió con Velkan. Le preguntó, entre mocos y llanto, si la odiaba por matar a su madre. Velkan la reprendió, le dijo que no era su culpa, que fueron complicaciones en el parto y que él la amaba y que eso jamás cambiaría. Poco tiempo después, la llevó a la tumba de su madre.

Ahora Anna sostenía un ramillete de flores amarillas silvestres para él. La tumba de su padre era idéntica ya que en ambos homicidios jamás se encontraron los cuerpos. Las tumbas eran más bien altares, decoradas con daguerrotipos, cruces fechas de nacimiento y de las muertes.

Como casi siempre, Anna alejó la mirada de la tumba de sus padres y se centró en la de su hermano.

Oró una pequeña oración y luego habló.

—Hola, hermano. Sí, soy yo Anna. Mis últimas palabras para ti fueron una promesa de un reencuentro en el otro mundo. Pero la he roto. Matamos a Drácula, en realidad, fue Van Helsing, que ahora sé que se llama Gabriel y… me estoy desviando de tema. Ahora que estás en el Cielo sé que no me puedes responder, pero creo con fervor que me escucharas. Y si estás enfadado o avergonzado por lo que voy a contarte, házmelo saber, ¿sí? En la batalla peleamos en el castillo del Conde. Llegamos porque en la Mansión había un espejo puerta. Van… bueno cuando tú eras un hombre lobo lo mordiste y él estaba maldito. Me pidió que le buscara una cura y a Carl que lo matara si no lo lográbamos.

No te voy a negar que tenía miedo y cuando Drácula se convirtió en polvo y fui con la cura hacia Van Helsing, yo desea morir. Estaba cansada y todavía lo estoy. Nunca pensé en mí más que como una guerrera y ahora estoy sin ti. Si estuvieras aquí, te diría que te hice un poema cuando tenía catorce años. Pero ya no escribo y tú ya no bailas. ¿De qué nos servía?O eso decía padre. ¿Está padre contigo? No, mejor no, ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien. Pero sí, pensé que sería mejor que yo muriera. La última de los Valerius muerta por el asesino de Drácula. ¿Poético, no? Pero no sucedió así y Van me ha invitado a Roma para dar su informe. Sé italiano y húngaro, pero el primero no lo he practicado mucho, así que lo más probable es que decline su oferta. No odio a Van por lo de tu muerte. No creas mal, hermano, pero le debemos todo ahora. Van me atrae— y se sonrojó. Sabes que creo en el amor y que podría enamorarme de él. Pero te miento y le tengo un gran resentimiento por lo que te hizo y… —

El ruido y los gritos la hicieron saltar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ruido atronador de las gaitas se oía desde lejos y como Van Helsing se encontraba allí comenzaron a rodearlo y a felicitarlo. Carl declino la invitación de una joven rubia y Anna y Greta observaron con mala cara el cambio en la villa. Tocaban música, bailaban y se reían mientras tomaban litros y litros de alobo, chocaban las jarras de cerveza.

Anna se paró en medio de la plaza y disparó al aire.

— ¡No tienen decencia! ¡Mi hermano era el terrateniente de este pueblo y! — gritó.

—Señorita, su hermano ha muerto hace más de un mes. Nuestro periodo de luto ha pasado y él hubiera querido esto. —le respondió el carnicero.

—¿Y cuánto va durar esta " fiesta"?

—Unas semanas, cuanto mucho, señorita. Hemos estado aterrorizado por esas criaturas y ahora nuestro héroe ha llegado para salvarnos. ¡Tres hurras por él!—

Apretó los dientes y fue directo a su casa. No tenía derecho a reclamarles. Debido al asunto del hombre lobo se había mantenido en secreto, nadie sabía que Velkan estaba muerto solo hacía pocos días. Se sentó en el comedor y miró su plato vacío. Todavía no le había respondido a Van.

Greta le puso delante una jarra de agua y sopa de cebollas

—Esto es lo más rápido que he podido prepararle, señorita

—No importa, está delicioso, Greta. —le dijo Anna, intentando sonreí lo logró, así que tomó un sorbo de la sopa.

—Está rico… ¿qué le pusiste?

—Ellos están celebrando y si usted desea irse con ese hombre serían como unas vacaciones para usted. Distráigase, aléjese de los recuerdos dolorosos y solo quedará lo bueno. Cuando perdí a mis padres, comenzó a trabajar con todas mis fuerzas para sacar adelante una buena cosecha. Si me hubiera cedido para llorar y sentirme triste, la cosecha habría perdido y mis hermanos se hubieran muerto de hambre.

—Agradezco tu consejo. Me lo pensaré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Van, podría ir contigo a Roma. Iría como turista — le respondió Anna durante un almuerzo tardío que los tres compartieron.

Había tomado su decisión.

—Anna, no te vas a arrepentir. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

—Dos semanas. Iría una semana más en Italia, más una de la del viaje. No puedo faltar en el pueblo mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Ojos brillantes

En la estación de Bistriz, habían tomado el primer tren a Hungría. De allí, habían tomado otro tren hasta el pueblo de Rijeka. Desde allí, se embarcarían hacía Pescara, un puerto italiano.

Anna, quien nunca había viajado, se había desenvuelto muy bien con transacciones, la documentación y la compra de los pasajes. Por lo demás, recordaba muy poco del viaje, salvo los bellos paisajes que admiraba cada vez que abría los ojos. Esos tres días se las había pasado durmiendo, rememorando a Velkan para no perder su imagen, y llorando. Entretanto, Van Helsing y Carl, que no querían verla en ese estado, no hicieron más que comer y charlar entre ellos, en conversaciones que ella no podía seguir. No tenía apetito y les decía que comería después o que ya había comido, cuando en realidad, no lo había hecho. Y le creían. Total, no era una mentira, comía, solo que no en demasía; la comida, la bebida, incluso los dulces, le sabían a ceniza insípida.

El aviso del guarda la hizo despabilarse de su asiento en el tren. Le pidió el boleto, ella se lo entregó, él lo marcó, se lo devolvió y le dijo:

—Bienvenida a Rijeka, señorita ¿Podría preguntarle por sus compañeros de vagón?— Rastrillaba el vagón con los ojos, como si Carl o Van Helsing estuvieran escondidos en el techo.

—Están el en el vagón comedor, señor— le respondió ella.

—Bienvenida a Rijeka, señorita— El guarda termino con su búsqueda de polizones y se fue.

—Gracias— dijo ella, en un murmullo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El pueblo de Rijeka era muy interesante y diverso. Antes de embarcarse, habían desayunado en un restaurante cercano; Anna había notado noto que casi todos los que vivían allí pescadores o que trabajaban para en el atractivo turístico.

— ¿Qué camarotes desean? Tenemos para casados, para familiares, para solteros…— les explicaba el encargado en la recepción de la agencia de viajes.

Anna contaba sus billetes, pero Van la detuvo, cogiéndole la muñeca.

—Déjalo, Anna, yo pagare nuestra camarote— le explicó.

Ella no le hizo caso, se escabulló de él, y le alcanzó el dinero al dependiente.

— Un camarote individual, por favor. — le pidió Anna.

—Bien, espere aquí, señorita…—

Acto seguido, se arrodilló debajo del mostrador y desapareció de la vista por breves segundos. Al reaparecer sostenía un papel impreso a ambos lados.

Tomé, aquí está el número de habitación. El barco zarpara a las siete de la mañana, pero le aconsejo que haga la fila para abordar ahora mismo…— decía, señalándole con el dedo índice la información.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó el cazador, al salir de allí.

— Van, no estamos casados. Respeta el decoro, por favor. —le suplicó Anna, y sostuvo con fuerza sus valijas.

Ya en la fila, Van resoplaba pesadamente y Carl le había recomendado a la joven que fuera a ver el mar. Anna bajó las escaleras de piedra para admirar el mar, majestuoso, con belleza unida con la fuerza de las olas que golpeaban las rocas. La joven se ella se agachó y juntó un puñado de arena con las manos, maravillándose por esa textura densa y fina, y por fuerte aroma a sal impregnada en el aire; era tan fuerte que le hacía cosquillitas en la nariz. Se planteó ir más allá, hasta tocar el agua salada , después de todo una pareja paseaba tomada de la mano, y dos o tres pescadores preparan los botes y las redes.

Trotó hacía las rocas, que hacían de defensa contra las olas, se inclinó para adelante y, rozó, apenas, el agua helada y fría. Al inclinarse para atrás se lamió los dedos para averiguar a qué sabía esa agua. Una gaviota la observó desde una roca cercana. Anna alzó una mano para tocarle el plumaje, pero el ave le graznó y alzó el vuelo.

No podía con tantas preguntas que le vinieron a la mente. ¿Vivirían las gaviotas siempre allí? ¿Qué comerían? ¿Dónde tendrían a sus pichones? ¿Los pescadores podían nadar en el mar en primavera, como ella en el Danubio?

Tenía que preguntarle a alguien que conociera el mar.

Un hombre, un anciano, mejor dicho, estaba dando instrucciones a los jóvenes pecadores. Llevaba un viejo uniforme de marinero y la pipa en la mano izquierda. Anna se acercó y lo saludó.

—Buenos días…—

—Buenos días, señorita…— le dijo el anciano.

— Discúlpeme, pero... usted parece saber mucho del mar y de las navíos y de los viajes...—

El anciano le dedicó una mirada divertida y abrió la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea saber del mar, señorita?

Anna agradeció, en silencio, que él hubiera iniciado con la charla; ya que nunca había sido muy buena para platicar. Revisó su listado mental y pregunto por lo que era lo más importante.

— No, no. El mar siempre será hermoso. Tiene sus días – admitió—.Pero sigue siendo hermoso. Quizás divinamente hermoso, en días soleados; quizás en días lluviosos, y con espectaculares tormentas, terriblemente hermoso. No, nada ni nadie le va a quitar eso.

Anna realizó otras preguntas más que fueron respondidas, hasta que se acordó de la fila.

— Gracias, señor—

— De nada, señorita – respondió el anciano.

Al llegar a la fila, que se había acortado, buscó a sus compañeros.

— ¿De qué has estado hablando con ese anciano? –le preguntó Van, al verla a su lado.

— Del mar— respondió dócilmente, tomando sus maletas que contenían en su mayoría mudas de ropa y libros viejos.

"Marimacha. ¡No mires, cariño!" dijo una mujer en la fila. Los hombres, por el contrario, miraron la forma en que los pantalones le marcaban las piernas; y su buen humor se esfumó. Y llegó hasta su límite cuando la fila comenzó a retrasarse debido a "cierto caballero". ¡Qué caballero ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Quienquiera que fuese no tenía el derecho de retrasar el abordaje de los demás pasajeros! Decida, atravesó la fila para quejarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En tres días, Vlad había logrado dominar su cuerpo, y conseguir un pasaporte falso; había sacado dinero de una cuenta bancaria y un pasaje para viajar en el primer barco con destino a Italia. Consiguió libros, mapas, cartas y otros instrumentos que iban a serle de utilidad en su búsqueda. En Budapest, había obtenido una buena dotación de sangre al cazar humanos. Se había decidido a cortarse el pelo cada noche; era horrible mordérselo cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso.

Sí, todo aquello le había tomado tres días, dormir poco y nada, y forzarse hasta sus límites, pero allí estaba; como Maximilian Wagner, un hombre de negocios que viajaba a Roma por trabajo y por placer. Y que ese momento tenía la mente atiborrada de fechas, cálculos, imprevistos, lugares a donde debía ir para...

Una mano le tocó el hombro, se volteó por educación, y casi gritó. ¿Qué demonios hacía Gabriel allí?

— Retrasa la fila, señor...— le indicó una joven ojos fieros y de pelo rizado.

— Lo... lo siento, señorita. Lamento todos los pormenores que le he causado a usted y a los demás. Es que tenía la cabeza en otro lado y...lo siento— tomó sus maletas, entregó su boleto al guardia y subió rápidamente las escaleras para el navío.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Perfectos extraños.

— ¿Señor Wagner, que le parece su camarote?

Es más que confortable, muchas gracias— respondió, entregándole una propina al mozo. "Es más que confortable" era un comentario traducible a: "Es lo suficientemente cómodo para almorzar y tomar el té, ya que generalmente yo no cenó, y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer".

El camarote, que él había reservado con anterioridad, era mediano y había sido pintado de verde agua. Cerró la puerta con dos vueltas de llave, corrió las cortinas almidonadas. Ya con su privacidad, desempacó las prendas, que utilizaría en el trascurso de los días que duraría el viaje; las dobló, de nuevo, para guardarlas en el armario. Al espejo del lavado lo cubrió con un paño: odiaba esas cosas.

A pesar de sus tres inconvenientes a bordo (Gabriel, el cura y esa chica), aquella experiencia le agradaba. Poseía el olfato, tacto, su propia voz, todos sus sentidos y las acciones de su cuerpo eran suyas, otra vez, por completo. Había tanta gente en la embarcación; si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba los podía oír riendo, charlando, quejándose. ¡Qué nuevo y qué conocido a la vez!

Se concentró, sin embargo, con conectarse con Liliht, en buscarla. La voz de la primera hechicera era un zumbido: todavía estaba dentro de la tumba egipcia, en el Vaticano. ¿Cómo los hombres habían encarcelado a la hija de Dios? ¿Por qué le temían a la Oscuridad, que era tan cálida y hermosa?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La elección de los camarotes había sido un tema. Van había deseado que durmiesen juntos, pero Anna se negó. Alegó que Carl estaba más acostumbrado al mar, que este era su primer viaje, y que ella se marearía tanto que estaría de un humor intratable. El trasfondo era otro. Anna no quería dormir con él. Sí, había atracción entre ellos. Sí, hubo y había besos. Pero ella no iba a dormir con él tan pronto como el cazador deseaba. Aunque fuese solo dormir con aquel hombre, ese hombre que la había visto en su estado más débil. Aparte, Van estaba tan feliz, como si se hubiera olvidado de que había matado a Velkan hacía solo días. Ella lo había perdonado, luego de la furia que tuvo para con el cazador. Lo había perdonado, o eso le había dicho. Pero su corazón dolía al pensar en ello. Dolía mucho.

Por otra parte, solo lo había acompañado para su regreso a Roma; debido a que Carl le había confesado que el cardenal Jinette siempre regañaba a Van. Anna ya le había avisado al cazador que no se quedaría con él, sino que regresaría a su hogar luego de dar cuenta del informe para la Santa Orden. Si él estaba de acuerdo o no con su decisión, no se lo dejó ver. Pero lo que sí pasó fue él aumentó sus besos y sus toques hacía ella, que Anna detenía lo mejor que podía. No le gustaban nada, pero sentía que le debía algo al hombre que la había salvado de convertirse en una prostituta de Drácula.

Borró el pensamiento de su mente y comenzó a hacer una lista de lo que había visto esa madrugada. Primero, la bodega, en la cual ella y Van Helsing habían guardado sus armas. Después, había corrido como una niña para ver la proa y la popa. Extrañaba tanto correr, y esa actividad le valió un regaño por parte de los guardas

Por otra parte, su camarote era simple y funcional. La manta de la cama era de paño bien grueso, simple, y de color azul. Al lado izquierdo, casi pegada a esta, había una pequeña mesita de luz, que sostenía una pequeñísima lámpara de gas; que sería perfecta para escribir incluso de noche. Comenzó a desempacar y, presa de un pensamiento súbito, guardo el cofre con sus cuentos debajo de la cama. La sala comedor estaba arriba de ella, pensaba. Pese a todo, no podía oír las pisadas de las casi cuarenta personas que serían sus compañeros de travesía por seis días.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad dejó de lado el viejo y amarillento mapa del Vaticano que él mismo lo había trazado. Ese mapa lo había hecho antes, mucho antes de morir, en la época que había entrado en la Santa Orden .Se le había mostrado diversos sitios del Vaticano. Algunos de estos no tenían conexión alguna: los sacerdotes se habían saltado salas y pasillos enteros. Había trazado un círculo alrededor de las habitaciones que habían cambiado con el tiempo y de las secciones que nunca le habían sido permitidas visitar. En una de ellas debía de estar Liliht.

Si se quedaba todo el viaje dentro del camarote, despertaría las sospechas de Gabriel, quien estaba entrenado para detectar el vampirismo a kilómetros. Decidido a continuar con su plan original, se preparó para ir a desayunar.

Había desayunado por treinta minutos y luego salió a tomar aire. Había traído consigo un lápiz y un pequeño cuaderno. Fue solo cuestión de contemplar el mar para que comenzará con un boceto de este. Agregó un barco en rápidas trazadas de grafito. Quizás en el dibujo el clima no fuese tan calmo, quizás sería la hora del crepúsculo ¡Ya se decidiría luego! Pero fueron dos horas, dos hermosas horas de ser solo él, el barco, el mar, el lápiz y el papel.

La voz de un hombre, quien a los gritos, anunciaba su paso con mercancía, le hizo desviar un trazo: logró arruinar los detalles de los reflejos del Sol sobre el agua. El enojo le duro breves segundos, sin embargo cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que vendía ese tipo en la vieja carretilla: libros. Él no había elegido nada en cuatrocientos cincuenta años, ni siquiera qué leer. Liliht le había enseñado todo lo que ella creía necesario y le contaba las verdades del mundo, las más hermosas y las más horribles de todas, más ahora ella solo era un susurró y no un toque que le volvía loco y adicto.

Ella le traía libros de índole matemática, física, de economía política, botánica derechos, periódicos y algún que otro diario. A veces, unas sombras lo venían para enseñarle. Las sombras se llamaban Freya, Rávena, Beth y Marco y eran a la vez muertos y vivos, olvidados y aún presentes. Les estaba enormemente agradecido: no hubiese sabido cómo manejarse en caso de haber estado sin conocimiento alguno de ese mundo moderno que pedía una explicación científica a todo.

Guardó sus elementos de dibujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y fue hacía el vendedor. Pidió el debido permiso y revisó cada uno de los volúmenes .Diez ediciones de una revista y diez libros más se fueron con él. Pronto, se encontró de regreso, ahora con un libro en la mano. A su lado, perfectamente apilados, los otros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna había acabado de desayunar y estaba paseando en compañía de Van por cubierta. Velkan se hubiera gastado de la risa al verla en ese estado; corriendo para ver y hacer preguntas sobre cada parte del barco. Entonces, el ligero entusiasmo se le borró y la sensación de vació la llenó. Se balanceaba, ahora, por la proa, aferrándose con ambas manos a la baranda .En su mente componía ideas, de sus labios cerrados salían las palabras indicadas, sus palabras. Van le dedicó a la hermosa mujer una profunda mirada.

— ¿Y Carl?- le preguntó ella.

—Está...descompuesto—

Ni bien se ha subido al barco, no ha dejado de vomitar. Debe de estar en el camarote. ¿Qué te ha parecido el mar hasta ahora, Anna?—

—Es bellísimo— sonrió Anna, sin mirarlo a él.

—Me sorprende que está sea tu primera vez en un barco y que no te hayas mareado… — le replicó el cazador.

—Tengo un estomago fuerte— le respondió y se dio la vuelta para apreciar las formas del vapor que emergían de las turbinas. Un vendedor pasó al lado de ellos. Anna ya había dos o más comerciantes en el barco; pero este no vendía ni medicinas tontas ni juguetes. Vendía libros.

Anna podía haberse retirado del mundo de la escritura, pero era una lectora ávida. Aunque, en esos años, solo había leído y estudiado libros de medicina, de economía, de historia y de idiomas tales como el italiano y el francés. En resumen, libros útiles y que le serían de provecho. El hombre se iba alejando y Anna se excusó con el cazador.

Deseo ver algo, discúlpame — y lo dejó.

Dio un rápido trote hacía el carro de libros. El vendedor, sabedor de esto, se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para que examinase su mercancía. Todos eran textos académicos y diez pares de Biblias nuevas...

Su gesto ceñudo dio aviso al vendedor.

— ¿Algo mal, señorita?

—No, nada, señor. Pero, ¿no tiene novelas, poesías, relatos?

—Oh, no, lo siento. Un hombre se le ha adelantado. Prácticamente compró todo lo que había de aquello.

— ¿No tiene más mercancía? — se desilusionó.

—De momento, no. Pero al desembarcar, usted podría ir a una librería o a un puesto de diarios…

—Gracias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La joven de pelo rizado suspiró .Hondo. Como una niña a la que le habían quitado su juguete favorito del escaparate por no llegar temprano a la tienda. Esa comparación, la culpa, o quien sabría qué, animaron a Vlad .Se levantó del del lugar donde se había sentado, a fin de tener mejor luz para leer y se encaminó hacia ella. La joven lo miró, extrañada.

—Es usted...— soltó. Sí, era el hombre moreno y pálido, pero ahora con una pila enorme de libros entre los brazos, logrando un perfecto equilibrio.

Vlad, entretanto, pensaba en las palabras adecuadas. Ahora estaba poco menos de un metro de ella; quien aún lucía en sus bonitos ojos marrones una desilusión tierna y pueril, casi infantil y tan tierna.

—Reitero mis disculpas por lo de ayer, señorita. Y también por lo de hoy. No debí acapararme todos los libros. Me he entusiasmado un poco— comenzó.

—Un mucho, diría yo…Lo siento, no he querido…— se disculpó Anna, mientras contaba los volúmenes.

—Si así lo desea, tomé dos o tres. Se los prestaré con gusto — le propuso Vlad.

— ¿Por qué ha comprado tantos libros? — le volvió a preguntar.

—Soy un verdadero adicto y, por lo pronto, no busco la abstinencia en ninguna forma. Aun no me ha respondido, señorita... — dijo y cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, aparte de que la joven acompañaba a Gabriel.

—Anna Valerius — se presentó, dudosa y tomó los tres primeros libros del "montículo de letras". Ya en sus manos los volúmenes, le preguntó al hombre.

— ¿Por qué me los está prestando?

—Usted tiene cara de adicta también, señorita Valerius. Por cierto, me llamó Maximiliano Wagner —

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna sostuvo los libros contra su pecho. Gabriel no estaba a la vista. Se sentó en uno de esos bancos largos que cubrían casi dos metros de la proa y abrió el primer libro, encuadernado en rojo. Acarició el lomo y olió el aroma a libro nuevo. Se dispuso a disfrutarlo, antes de devolvérselo a su dueño. El hombre vestido de negro que llevaba guantes. El que tenía esos ojos azules oscuros y el cabello tan negro como…

Negó con la cabeza .No .Drácula jamás podría tener esos ojos brillantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Memorias

Ya caía la noche, Anna tamborileaba los dedos sobre el papel. Había conseguido tinta y papel. La piel se le erizo, los dedos le fallaron, pero la pluma se volvió a convertir en su espada por un tiempo. En la mesita de luz ahora había un poema en la mesita de luz hablaba de la belleza del mar, desde la perspectiva de una gaviota. Bostezó y se cubrió mejor entre las mantas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Los rizos le revoloteaban y ella saltaba .Su decimoquinto cumpleaños se acercaba y Anna había ahorrado para un obsequio .Había sido difícil pasar a limpio todos sus cuentos y corregir los fallos en ellos por las madrugadas; pero había valido la pena. Diez relatos iban a ir directo a la imprenta en Budapest. Tendría su libro y hasta podría mostrárselo a Velkan y a su padre. _

_Sostenía un sobre con dinero para las impresiones y las veinte páginas pasadas a limpio. Dobló un pasillo, luego otro y… _

_Chocó contra una armadura. El peto cayó de esta y provocó un rápido y fuerte estruendo. Apurada, dejo el sobre en el suelo y procedió a recolocarle la parte faltante a la armadura del medioevo._

— _¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? — bramó la voz de Boris, su padre, desde el otro pasillo. _

_Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y corrió las correas para ajustarle el peto. El sonido de las botas del padre se acercaba más y más. ¡Listo! Ella se dio la vuelta para recoger el sobre, pero una bota le pisó la mano._

—_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Anna? — le preguntó él, haciendo más presión con la bota. _

—_ Nada, padre, un descuido mío — decía ella y apretó los dientes para no chillar del dolor._

—_ Ya veo— Él se agachó, recogió el sobre, con la bota todavía apisonando la mano de su propia hija, y lo abrió para leerlo. _

—_ ¿Qué? ¿La has mandado dinero al cura para que te imprima un libro? _

—_ Solo le he pedido uno. He estado ahorrando — le intentó explicar ella._

—_ ¿Y si me lo figuro, quieres que imprima estos?— y alzó los cuentos bien en alto. _

—_ ¡Sí! — _

—_ "Flor de niebla— Su padre leía el título en voz alta._

—_ ¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Por esto reemplazaras tus lecciones y tu entrenamiento? Escucha mocosa, bastante tengo con que a tu hermano le guste cantar, y ahora tú escribes cuentos de hadas con finales felices. ¡No te van a servir para nada! — y rompió uno por uno los papeles, la carta y el dinero. _

_Anna vio la cara del padre roja y la vena en la sien que la palpitaba. _

—_No volveré a escribir— le juró. _

_Él se sacó el cinturón. La azotó contra la pared. La piel le ardía y conto diez, veinte azotes. Peo el padre tenía otros planes. Cogió la masa que portaba la armadura y tomo la mano de su hija. La colocó sobre la mesa y Anna luchó en vano, pero el padre siempre sería más fuerte que ella. Los gritos de dolor fueron horribles, pero no había quien la escuchara, quien la ayudara. _

—_Óyeme, vuelvo a verte escribiendo y te cortó la mano. Y si escribes, encontraré el modo de enterarme y te cortaré la otra mano. Quizás no nos sirvas para pelear, pero eres tan bonita… ¿sabes que conozco a viejos horribles que te tomarían por esposa? _

_La liberó y le dijo: _

—_Las palabras bonitas no te ayudan a pelear. ¡Deja de ser una niña, Anna Valerius! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una parte racional de su mente la sacó de la pesadilla (¿o aquello fue un recuerdo?) y la hizo despertar. Aún sudaba frio y los fuertes temblores le hicieron abrazarse a sí misma en busca de consuelo. Su padre ya no estaba más en el Purgatorio. Él estaba en el Cielo. Y desde el Cielo podía verlo todo…

¿Y si ahora la estaba mirando? No se vistió, solo se cubrió la bata y agarró su cofre. Se escabulló por los pasillos rumbo a la proa y los arrojó desde allí. A los papelitos se los llevó el viento. Y el viento se los entregó, en forma de lluvia a un par de manos frías.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad ingresó en el comedor, con los eventos de ayer frescos en la mente.

Había estado disfrutando de la noche, pero un papel le cayó directo en la cara, Y luego otros. Curioso, los reunió a todos y leyó uno.

Así que en su maletín, llevaba los poemas de Anna Valerius. Quien lo hubiese creído: ella escribía relatos y poesías; poseía ese lado sensible y romántico. Muy bellos en verdad. Hablaban de la luna, del sol, de las estrellas Vlad había leído los poemas y relatos de Anna durante el resto de la noche. Ella hablaba de viajes en el tiempo, romances, conversaciones extrañas entre animales y poemas oscuros; como el que hablaba de la luna, de las estrellas de la niebla de su amada Transilvania. Eran papeles y papelitos, de diversos colores y tamaños. La letra infantil de Anna eran patas y círculos, pero eso fue, según la fecha del papelito, cuando ella tenía apenas nueve años.

. Ahogo un bostezo mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de siempre.

— ¿Café, señor Wagner? — le preguntó el mozo.

—Sí, por favor. Uno bien cargado

— ¿Desea ordenar algo más con el café? Tenemos unas tortillas, medialunas…

—Dos medialunas, por favor

El joven de pelo rojo anotó su pedido y lo puso sobre un millón de papelitos. Vlad regresó a los papelitos que si le habían llamado la atención. "Y tu Sol será la Luna. Y tú serás su hija, Flor de la Niebla": releyó.

En cada papelito, Anna había datado la fecha .Ese fue escrito hacía casi cinco años. La opresión en su pecho creció.

—Su orden, señor Wagner. Hace un tiempo frio— el mozo sacudió la cabeza, sacándolo de su estupor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna llego al comedor. Traía consigo los libros que le había prestado el señor Wagner. Wagner era extraño. No lo había visto ni en la cena ni en el almuerzo de ayer, por lo cual no había podido devolverle los libros de Jane Eyre y Walter Scott. Sin embargo, dar con él fue fácil. Pregunto por un hombre moreno de ojos azules y él fue único que encajaba con esa descripción

La joven se movía con agilidad entre el mar de personas que se encontraban en el comedor. Dos o tres niños pasaron a su lado, casi derribándola. Separó los pies para darse estabilidad. Solo quería devolver los libros y tomar el desayuno. Libros muy buenos, por cierto, Al llegar a Roma se conseguiría un par de obras de esos autores. Una de las dificultades de vivir en un pueblo tan aislado y pequeño era que las noticias y los avances casi nunca llegaban.

¿Pero a quién trataba de engañar? Se reprochó. Ella solo anhelaba distraer su mente y su alma atormentadas por botar al mar sus poemas. Había estado llorando, arrepentida, pero el daño estaba hecho. Nunca volvería a ver a sus amados papelitos. No era como el dolor por la muerte de Velkan, porque está vez ella destruyo algo que amaba. Momento. ¿Qué hacían sus papelitos en las manos del señor Wagner?

Ella corrió y casi olvidó sus modales, porque lo que salió de su boca fueron casi gritos

—Disculpe, pero esos…eso es mío .Devuélvamelo, señor Wagner.

— ¿Usted el arrojo al mar anoche?— preguntó él, mientras paseaba la mirada entre ella y los papeles.

—Fue un accidente

—Me alegro de escucharla decir eso. Ciertamente, son muy buenos para ser botados al mar por su propia autora—comentó, haciendo una pequeña y ordenada pila con los papelitos.

Vlad esperaba cualquier cosa de ella. Que le gritase, que lo acusase de ladrón, pero en su lugar…

— ¿Realmente le parecen buenos?

¿Qué acaba de oír? ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo su opinión?

—Sí. Me ha gustado cómo describe los sentimientos, los olores, los colores, el tacto de las rosa sobre el rocío de una tumba vieja, adornando el horrible entorno. —Vlad sacudió un papelito con el título de "Roció y muerte".

Anna lo identifico: lo había hecho para su madre.

—Lo he leído. Estaba dando un paseo por la cubierta y una lluvia de papelitos cayó sobre mí. —le confesó.

Era verdad, en parte. Solo que había omitido un pequeño detalle. Él había atrapado la lluvia de papelitos.

— ¿No son tontos?

—No

— ¿No son solo palabras bonitas que riman?

—No, son más que ello. Todos los escritos, por más pequeños que sean, lo son. Hoy en día, los libros….

—Siéntase, si así lo desea, se va a quedar encorvada. ¿Solo lee poesía? — le dijo.

—No, pero su café se le enfría— le respondía y pese a todo, ella acepto su invitación y tomo asiento.

Ciertamente, estaba mucho más cómoda, pero también mucho más cerca de él. Por otro lado, las sillas de madera eran cómodas y casi acogedoras.

Vlad se cercioró la taza de que el café se había enfriado del todo. No le importó, ni siquiera era café de verdad. Nada se compararía con el café turco. Sin embargo, le hecho a la taza azul otras cuatro cucharadas de azúcar.

—Le gusta mucho el azúcar, por lo que veo —advirtió Anna.

—Sí, así es— respondió, él cortante.

En realidad, el vampiro solo la olía. De joven, había desarrollado un gusto por el café. Le relajaba. Recordaba el sabor de un buen café turco por la mañana. Ahora era solo un recuerdo. Solo el olor perduraría.

—Señorita Valerius, al fin la encuentro. Su pedido, disfrútelo. —el mozo pellirrojo puso delante a Anna un plato con dos tortillas y un tazón de leche tibia.

¿Qué había pasado? Sí, ella había pedido que le sirviesen ese desayuno todos los días, para recordarle a Vaseria. ¡Pero definitivamente no estaba acompañando a un desconocido a desayunar!

—Disculpe, pero me he de retirar. —decía ella, y tomó la bandeja con su desayuno, puso los tres libros sobre el corrido mantel rosado y con la otra mano cogió sus papeles, que se le cayeron.

—Señorita Valerius, no quedan más lugares… — le informó el mozo.

Harta, Anna se sentó al final. No tenía otra opción. Desde lo de Velkan no había comido poco y nada; eso ya hacía estragos en ella ¡Hoy se había visto en el espejo, estaba tan pálida como una maldita vampira! No deseaba perder sus poemas y no, no deseaba pedirle ayuda a Carl ni a Van Helsing. Eran algo extremadamente privado para ella. Que ellos los leyeran sería peor que los leyera el señor Wagner, quien sonreía

— ¿Todo bien, señorita Valerius? — le preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— le interrogó ella, casi arrastrando la última palabra.

Es usted una cabeza dura

Sí, lo sé. Me he caído de árboles y no me roto la cabeza nunca, muchas gracias— dijo Anna y bebió un sorbo de leche en silencio. Vlad le hecho otra hojeada. Esa joven no estaba comiendo y, quizás menos probable, durmiendo bien.

Anna, por su parte, no le gustaba el silencio y ser vista por esos ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a Drácula, pero no, él Conde jamás podría llegar a tener esa mirada.

—También está muy pálida. ¿Le hace daño al estómago el mar? — le preguntó Wagner.

—No, solo es…—bebió otro sorbo y mojó un trozo de la tarta en la leche.

—Una temporada difícil. ¿Y usted? — intento explicarle.

— ¿Yo qué? —dijo él, sin entender.

—Está muy pálido también, señor. No lo he visto comer, le hará mal. ¿O acaso también usted tiene un estomago delicado?- inquirió con malicia la joven.

—No me ha visto comer aquí. Voy a Italia por trabajo y tengo que adelantar muchas cosas. Cenó en mi camarote. Y, en cuanto a mi piel, nací así. Es la sangre albina de mi padre.

— ¿Así que insinúa que estoy enferma? —

—No, pero insinuó que esas son mis galletas…—habló Wagner, divertido.

Anna detuvo su mano de la galleta del plato de Wagner. Había comido todo lo de su plato y solo quedaban migajas.

—Usted dijo que comiera más—Anna se zampo una galletita sin dudarlo.

Él se rio .Fue una risa muy leve, pero a Anna le trajo un recuerdo doloroso. Un baile, un cierto Conde…No, Drácula jamás reiría así. Su risa era tétrica y rayaba con la locura. La de este hombre era distinta, aunque el acento del este de Europa seguía allí.

Vlad reía. Oh, Dios. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacía? Y se sentía tan bien ¿Cómo podía esta mujer, actuar de forma tan ruda y, al otro momento ser la personificación de una niña formando un puchero?

—Bien, ¿Que le han parecido Jane Eyre y Walter Scott? — le preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Y fue emparedada viva por violar sus votos. Una monja, en la abadía de Whitby…me gustaría ir allí— reflexiono la joven en voz alta, luego de haberle dado una opinión breve.

—Pero, aparte de la historia, Scott escribe con brío. ¿No le parece? "Oh, que tela enmarañada tejemos"— continuó Anna.

—"Cuando el engaño practicamos"—terminó Vlad, pero la cara de la joven había cambiado. Todo rastro de diversión se perdió y el vampiro comprendió el motivo al escuchar la voz de Gabriel a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Anna?— preguntó Van Helsing.

—Van, hola. Este es el señor Wagner. He venido aquí para devolverle sus libros… —dijo rápidamente ella.

—Ya veo…—

El cazador escaneo la mesa. ¡Habían estado desayunando juntos! ¿Quién se creía Anna para hacerle compañía a un desconocido? ¿Qué no sabía que era peligroso hablar con extraños? Iban a tener mucho de qué hablar esa noche.

—Lo lamento, señorita. Gracias por compartir su opinión acerca de estos nuevos autores. Lamento haberle causado un malentendido, entre ustedes. — habló Vlad .Recogió todas sus cosas y se retiró. Con la cabeza baja, para que ninguno de los dos volviese sus ojos volverse rubíes.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Lagrmias y dolor

Anna miro a Wagner irse. Se levantó de la silla, agarró sus papeles y se enfrentó a Van, preguntándole.

— ¿Por qué le has hablado así? —

— ¿No era que estabas triste? ¿Eh? ¿No era que no ibas a desayunar? —la interrogó y la tomo por el brazo, fuerte.

Ella se zafó de su agarre, se cruzó de brazos y miro al piso.

—Van Helsing, aquí no, por favor. No hagas una escena. Podemos hablar en mi camarote…— le suplicó.

— Bien— aceptó el cazador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ninguno hablo en el camino. Solo se escuchaban los de dos pares de botas y el martilleo del corazón de la joven. Pero este no era el mismo martilleo de la primera vez que se besaron. Este era distinto. Su primer beso había despertado nuevas sensaciones en Anna. Deseo, valentía... Pero con estas nuevas sensaciones también llegó la ansiedad. Temía cada vez que el cazador se le acercaba, las palabras no le salían, y vació en su estómago aumentaba. Ella había leído, en algún libro, que esas eran las señales de un enamoramiento. Más no estaba del todo segura en esos momentos.

Él cerró la puerta del camarote detrás de sí. Su mirada la hacía temblar, pero Anna no se lo dejaría notar. Se negaba.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías charlando con un desconocido? ¿En qué estabas pensando, Anna?

—No es un desconocido—se excusó ella, frotándose un brazo con su mano.

—Es el señor Wagner, de quien te he hablado el otro día. Solo quería devolverle sus libros…. — intentó explicarle la situación, pero el bramo:

— ¿Y eso que llevas en las manos? ¿También ha sido un regalo suyo? — Señaló los papeles que Anna todavía sostenía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto es mío…— declaró la joven y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesita de luz y guardó los borradores en una gaveta.

—Anna, no puedes creerle a ese tipo— le decía Van Helsing.

—Van, él es el hombre que había atrasado la fila el día en que abordamos. Solo quería disculparse…— decía Anna, las manos en las caderas.

—No le he visto dándole regalos a los otros pasajeros. ¿Cuándo me tocará a mí?— se burló el cazador con sorna.

—Van, por última vez, no me los ha regalado.

El rostro del cazador se suavizó. Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros. Anna se tensó al tiempo que él le habló ó:

—Anna, tú seguridad lo es todo para mí. Un hombre como él solo te buscaría para…— le acarició el brazo.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi negativa a dormir contigo? — dijo Anna, y se alejó de su toque.

Van apretó los puños. Una parte de él quería decirle que sí, pero otra…

—No es eso— "Solamente "agregó Van Helsing en su mente.

—Ese hombre no me inspira confianza. Ya te he dicho que siento la maldad y…— avanzó para cerrar toda brecha entre ellos.

—Jamás le has dirigido la palabra ni él a ti. — argumentó la joven, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Prométeme que no volverás a ver a ese hombre. — la sujetó por los antebrazos y, esta vez, Anna no pudo zafarse.

—Suéltame.

—No hasta que jures. Créeme, Anna, podríamos estar así todo el día .No te hagas la difícil.

—No eres mi padre para decirme qué hacer…—

Ante esa respuesta, Van la apretó llevó contra su pecho, apresándola. Ah, como le gustaba sentir ese cuerpo curvilíneo contra él.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

—Van, por favor, sé cuidarme sola… y…

— ¿Cómo te cuidaste de las novias de Drácula?

— Por favor, suéltame… lo prometo… por favor…—

Las manos cesaron su agarre y Anna pudo respirar tranquila.

—Te veo en la cena —dijo a modo de despedida Van Helsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad le hecho tres vueltas de llave al cerrojo, lanzo la llave contra la pared y se echó las manos a la cabeza, hundiendo las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

"Respira, Vlad" se ordenó. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. "Exhala y suelta el aire "y lo hizo audiblemente.

Lo hizo tres veces. "Eso es Vlad" y contó hasta diez y aflojó el agarre de las manos sobre su pelo

"Todo está bien, Vlad. Solo que Gabriel está a bordo, y ya te ha visto. Es probable que te maté mientras duermes. Y antes de que me mate, lo mato yo ".

Momento. Estaba pensando solo en él. Otra vida dependía de él. Liliht. ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo echar a perder un plan de 450 años por un arrebato de estupidez?

Volvió a respirar con fuerza. Gabriel no era un problema, ya que no lo había reconocido, aun cuando se habían cruzado dos veces. Ni siquiera dio rastros de reconocerlo en su rostro. Ya habría, de seguro, olvidado el rostro de Vlad Drácula. Sonrió, eso le daba una posibilidad. Arruinar su fachada de caballero con el asesinato de Gabriel Van Helsing no estaba en sus planes. Esta no era su venganza, era la de ella, la de Liliht.

Sin embargo, Gabriel podría entorpecerle el camino, si no se mantenía con el perfil bajo. Si lo matara ahora (incluso si echase el cadáver al océano) habría una investigación y el viaje se retrasaría. Cierto, podía controlar la mente del capitán, pero no sus acciones. Un humano bajo el control mental era poco más que un zombi, y Vlad no sabía cómo navegar un barco a vapor.

Negó con la cabeza y descorrió las cortinas, a fin de tener mejor luz. Qué mundo tan nuevo y a la vez tan familiar. Las mujeres luchaban para trabajar y la medicina y la ciencia habían alejado los rastros de las tontas supersticiones.

Utilizaría su tiempo allí y la buena luz de la tarde para acabar de colorear su boceto del mar. Tanteó el bolsillo de su abrigo negro: estaba vació, a excepción de sus lápices y del grafito. Revisó sus otros bolsillos y rebusco entre las páginas de los libros que la señorita Valerius le había devuelto.

Anna Valerius era una extraña mujer. Con todo, Vlad solo sabía algo de ella: había disfrutado su conversación, sus comentarios mordaces. Era peculiar. Con Liliht nunca había tenido una charla simple e incluso si la tenían, era tan forzada. Volvió y puso los libros apilados sobre la mesa de luz. Pasó las hojas, pagina por página. El boceto no se había traspapelado, quizás se le había caído en el camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Qué me está pasando? "Pensaba Anna, envuelta en las mantas, con la cabeza enterrada en la aloda. Se volvió contra Van. Se sentía atraída hacía el por su físico, por sus valores, por su espíritu. La pasión que había florecido entre ellos se desvanecía por la muerte de Velkan. ¿Era por eso que no podía ser su amante, su esposa? Imaginó la situación, con una única diferencia. Velkan vivo, con ella, en el camarote. Era celoso, lo veía. Le decía que estaba loca por irse a Italia con un cazador. Típico. Qué sabía el del amor. El cazador que la amaba, que la respetaba como guerrero, el que los había salvado, que les había dado una pizarra en blanco. El cazador que amaba con pasión. Pero, de nuevo, ¿que sabía ella del amor?

Anna respondió a los toques en su puerta, tan pronto como la bruma de sus sueños se desvaneció. La joven se incorporó de la cama, se talló los ojos para despabilarse y se calzó las botas.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó en voz alta, terminando de calzarse.

—Anna, soy yo Carl. Van tiene una pesadilla. He tratado de despertarlo, pero no he conseguido. Por favor, él ya me está asustando— lloriqueaba el monje.

Alarmada por la nueva información, se puso encima del camisón el corsé y arriba de este una blusa y una chaqueta que la cubría hasta los tobillos.

— ¡Shh! Baja la voz Carl— dijo, al abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de sí

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El camarote de los compañeros apenas se diferenciaba del de Anna, solo que este poseía eran dos camas.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a Van tendido en el lecho, rodando, gruñendo y dando vueltas en sueños. Lloraba y decía palabras inentendibles, como pidiendo perdón.

Insegura, Anna le hizo un gesto a Carl para que se quedara a su lado, en caso de que el hombre se pusiera violento y se aproximó más Pero a cada paso que daba contemplaba más y más el rostro contraído por el dolor, las facciones masculinas que temblaban y las manos se abrazaba a las sabanas, ya cubiertas por sudor.

Él pataleaba y daba puñetazos, pero ella no doblego su voluntad. Esquivó los golpes y asió su puño en el aire y lo apretó.

—Despierta, soy yo Anna. Despierta, estás en una pesadilla.

El puño sudado se deshizo en una gran mano. Anna la tomo entre las suyas y la apretó con toda la gentiliza que pudo.

Poco a poco, el cazador fue despertándose. Anna inclinó la mano que tenía libre para que Carl se incorporara a la conversación

—Vamos, Van Helsing. Yo también quiero dormir…. —dijo el monje.

Así fue que con palabras de aliento él despertó por fin. Abrió los ojos y Anna lo zarandeo para que se despabilara más.

— ¿Anna, eres tú? ¿No eres un sueño?

—Puedes apostarlo —bromeó ella.

—Yo… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó.

—Carl me despertó porque tú estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—Una muy fea, por lo visto— agrego el monje.

Van, con el pecho desnudo, se sentó en el colchón. Junto los dedos de sus manos y jugueteo un poco con ellos antes de hablar.

— Soñé con mi pasado otra vez.

—Con todas las épocas en las que has vivido, se podría escribir un libro y volvernos asquerosamente ricos— propuso Carl.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamarías? — preguntó Van.

— No lo sé. — dijo el otro.

— Crónicas de Gabriel o la Mano Izquierda de Dios— aconsejó Anna.

— Oye, eres buena… —la felicitó Carl.

Van rio y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

—En mis sueños, soy solo yo quien habla. Este fue diferente.

— ¿Por qué? — se interesó Carl.

—Porque alguien me hablo, una mujer que se hacía llamar Liliht.

—No recuerdo mucho de ella, más que lagunas. Creo que vi pirámides y mucha sangre. Y en el centro ella.

— ¿Era guapa? — preguntó Carl, con interés.

—Oh, lo era. Pero había algo horrible en su belleza. Ella no era una mujer como tú, Anna. Su belleza era fuerte, su hermosura sublime, pero hay algo en ella que al recordarla, me hace temblar.

— ¿Era una vampiresa? — le preguntó Anna a Carl.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Van que te dijo?

—Dijo algo así como:"yo también fui hecha de polvo".

Carl trago saliva.

—Van Helsing, sé quién es ella, la chica de tus pesadillas. Es Liliht, la reina de los súcubos.

— ¿Quién es? — le preguntó Anna.

—Bueno, han leído la Biblia. Si lo han hecho detenidamente, habrán notado que hay dos versiones del Génesis: Y Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer, macho y hembra los creo. Pero luego dicen: "Y Dios creo a la mujer de una costilla de Adam, mientras este dormía y se la presento y Adán dijo que esta esta sí que es carne de mi carne". Hay dos opiniones sobre esto: que los escritos estaban mal traducidos, tergiversados o que…que ambos relataban la ambo verdad. Con esto, se llegaría a la conclusión de que Adam tuvo una mujer, una anterior a Eva. Esa mujer se llamaba Liliht. Ellos no eran felices y Liliht había ofendido a Dios pronunciando su nombre verdadero. Le crecieron alas y huyo al Mar Rojo, donde fornicó con demonios y dio a luz a los súcubos. En cierto momento, Adán pidió el regreso de su compañera y Dios envió a ángeles a por ella. Liliht negó a Dios ante esos tres ángeles. En castigo, Dios la maldijo con la promesa de que todos los hijos que le nacieran morirían a los tres días. Así que cuando Eva hizo pecar a Adán, Liliht no estaba en el Paraíso.

—Debido a eso, ella conservaría su inmortalidad— dijo Van.

—Sí y no. Conservo también la juventud eterna… — les informó Carl—

— ¿Y qué le pasó? —preguntó Anna.

—Bueno, se dice de ella que es una asesina de niños pequeños y que fornica con hombres en sus sueños para tener hijos….

—A mí no me toco. — aviso Van.

—No es mi tipo de mujer —continuó, dándole a Anna una mirada que la hizo sentir un escalofrió terrible que le subía por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres bonitas siempre están locas o casadas? — se quejó Carl.

— Carl, eres un monje. — le recordó Van.

— Pero, ¿por qué Liliht huyo de Adam? — volvió a preguntar Anna.

— No lo sé, cosas de matrimonios. — dijo Carl y bostezo abiertamente.

—Humm… me voy a dormir. Gracias, Anna.

Carl se fue a su cama, que estaba del otro lado del cuarto y se tapó con las mantas.

—Van, yo me... —comenzó a decir ella, pero él la abrazó.

—Anna... — dijo el hombre y rodeo con sus brazos el torso de la joven, haciendo que a esta le resultara imposible escapar.

—Anna, quédate a dormir conmigo. Por favor. Solo a dormir. No te tocaré y tengo miedo. Tú eres mi luz en esta oscuridad.

Anna evaluó su respuesta. Si Van volviera a tener pesadillas, o bien ella podría salir herida o bien podría despertarlo antes de que las cosas empeoran. Por otro lado, Carl dormía al lado de ellos Pero dormir con él era indecoroso.

— ¿Solo por esta ocasión, no es así?

— Por supuesto. —respondió Van.

— Bien, pero ponte una camisa.

— Está bien, no tengo frio.

Van se acostó y Anna le dio la espalda. Pronto ella oyó ronquidos por parte de sus compañeros. Van tenía sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que no podía devolverle. Faltaba algo, pero ¿qué? Se admiraban, se respetaban como guerreros.

Habían peleado juntos, habían vencido a Drácula y él la había salvado de convertirse en la prostituta del infame vampiro. Anna reprimió una arcada cuando rememoro la boca del Conde asaltando la suya, tocándole la piel y los hombros y parte de sus pechos. Si Van no la hubiera salvado, quien sabe que hubiera hecho el vampiro con ella. Ella era una malagradecida y pensar en eso hacía que la piel se le erizara y que la bilis se le subiera la garganta.

¿Van no la estaba tocando de mismo modo? ¿No le provocaba las mismas emociones? Anna negó. Entre ella y Van había atracción, la forma en que él la miraba. Van era guapo y el físico del cazador habría desmayado a más de una, pero a ella no. Y Anna sabía que por mucho que le dijeran que él era un santo y un buen hombre que solo hacía lo correcto, esa era la noche más incómoda de su vida.

Odiaba esta sensación. ¿Por qué no se encontraba feliz con Van? ¿Por qué no estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había sido la primera en despertar, solo para sentir su cintura ser tomada posesivamente por las manos del cazador. Anna había dado un gritito y Van se despertó. La vio entre sus brazos y sonrió, pero Anna le dejo en claro con un rostro asustado que esa posición no le gustaba.

—Van, por favor, suéltame— le pidió.

— Anna…— decía.

Ella se liberó de él y se arregló la chaqueta y la blusa, que revelaba un poco de piel. Anna aliviada, se abotono la blusa con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Llego a ponerse las botas, pero Van el tomo por la cintura y la besó. No fue lo que esperaban. Solo fue el rozar de los labios, sin amor y sin pasión. Ella se separó de él, fue hasta la puerta y vigilo el corredor. Corrió hacia su camarote para que nadie se diera cuenta de con quien había pasado la noche.

Se fijó en el viejo reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Procedió a darse una ducha rápida, se sentía una mujer sucia por no corresponder los sentimientos de Van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 De duelos de honor y barcos en papel

Anna devolvía sus papelitos al cofre, sentada en la cama. Fue entonces que vio ese papel blanco, doblado por la mitad. Lo desdobló y allí estaban el océano y el barco cincelados en grafito. Los trazos eran finos, suaves y el sol era lo único poseedor de algo de color con color. " ¿Cómo sería este dibujo una vez acabado?"Pensó y leyó el nombre de Max Wagner escrito en una esquina de este .Bufó, ahora había otra pertenencia del señor Wagner que devolver.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Anna se encontró, de nuevo, casi derribada por un par de niños que corrían por allí. La madre habia venido, le habia pedido unas acelaradas disculpas y había corrido para retar a los retoños .

En la mesa ubicada a la izquierda del salón, estaba Maximiliano Wagner. Anna lo saludo, y él alzó la vista azul del libro.

— Mis disculpas por ponerla en una… confusión con su prometido — le reiteró Wagner.

— No es mi prometido— afirmó la joven, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada esquiva.

— De todas maneras, le he traído esto a usted—continuó ella , extrayendo del bolsillo de la chaqueta un papel doblado en cuadrados pequeños. Ella lo desdobló y Vlad fue gratamente sorprendido por la visión de su boceto, sano y salvo.

— Pensaba que lo habia extraviado —le confesó, al levantarse de la silla para tomarlo de las manos de la joven.

—Gracias —le dijo , una vez se hubo sentado y Anna hubiera estado segura de que él era alto.

— El dibujo es muy bueno—le comentó Anna.

Vlad parpadeo y le preguntó

— ¿En serio lo cree usted así?

— Sí. Es decir, no he estudiado pintura, pero me han encantado como sombreo las olas y las curvas del agua.

— Planeo añadirle color. ¿Ha desayunado usted? ¿Le gustaría desayunar conmigo? — le preguntó a la muchacha.

— Sí, gracias… —aceptó ella.

La mesa era redonda, y estaba ubicada al lado de unos ventanales que daban directo al én habia una que otra maceta con flores por allí cerca.D iecninueve mesas más se ubicaban en todo el lugar, como está tenían coloridos manteles de diversos patrones. Dos puertas dobles daban directo a un pequeño pasillo. En él se podía se podía salir a cubierta y constaba de dos escaleras: al bajar de ellas se accedía a los camarotes.

El mozo se les acerco para tomarles él pedido.

— Dos tazas de café, uno negro, el otro con leche. Tres trozos de tarta de jamón, huevos fritos con pan y un tazón de leche por favor— pidió Wagner.

— Vaya, señor, hoy se ha despertado con apetito. —comentó el joven.

— Para mí, unas tortillas y un tazón con leche, por favor…—

— Enseguida, señorita.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido mi barco? — le preguntó Wagner.

— Es precioso— dijo Anna —El ángulo y la perspectiva que ha usado me recordó a las pinturas en mi casa ¿Ha ido a alguna escuela para aprender a dibujar así?

— He tomado unas clases de joven, sí.

Anna lo estudió. El hombre era extrañamente guapo y , pese a que no apararentaba más de cuarenta años, sus ojos lucían cansados, como los de Greta.

— ¿En qué institución? — innqurió la joven, de nuevo

"En el cuerpo de los jenízaros. También me enseñaron a matar y a empalar "pensó Vlad, pero solo dijo:

— Tuve tutores privados y tome algún que otro curso—

— ¿Por qué no se dedicó a pintar? —

— Porque mi tío decía que los pintores se morían de hambre … —dijo Vlad y pusó el maletín sobre la mesa para sacar unos libros y meter el boceto.

— Eso no es verdad. —argumentó Anna— He oído hablar de Picasso y de Miguel Ángelo. Tienen pinturas y esculturas suyas en el Vaticano…

— Digamos que esos están entre pocos de miles de millones que. Los otros murieron en la pobreza, y los reconocimientos les llegaron después de sus muertes . Estoy seguro de que mi familia nunca me hubiera dejado ir a la academia de pintura en Paris aunque la hubiera pagado.

— Oí de esa universidad. Esa esa es una de las universidades más antiguas de Europa… —se interesó Anna.

— Señorita, yo he oído que allí también abundaban los duelos por honor. Si alguien le faltaba el respeto a un compañero, tenga por seguro que este defendería el honor ( hasta el honor de su perro) en un duelo a muerte.

— No se lo creo—replicaba Anna, divertida.

— Hubo fiebres de duelos en las universidades, ya sea por faltas de respeto, ya por simples boberías. Los cadáveres de los perdedores iban directo a la Academia de Medicina para que sirvieran de algo—explicó , aunque ella claramente no le creía

Anna se cubrió la mano por la boca a fin de que no saliera una cargajada : había imaginado a dos gatos con mozo pellirojo de siempre había llegado con dos bandejas, que procedio a colocar en la mesa.

Le agradecieron y Anna preguntó, curiosa:

— ¿En una institución que promueve el conocimiento se realizaban duelos por el honor ? ¿ Es en serio?¡Si yo estuviera allí, me encerraría en la bibloteca!

—Ni que decirle del honor de los caballos o de las botas.. ¿Ha estado mirando la portada de Mujercitas, no? Tomé, léalos le place. Yo, por ahora, estoy seducido por la prosa de Wilde….

— ¿Está seguro?

—Por supuesto. Quizá hasta formemos un club de lectura… —dijo, sin sonreír,con una taza de café en mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna vio a Wagner cubrirse las manos sus con guantes negros .La poca piel expuesta dejaba a la vista la blancura de la piel.

Por dos horas, ambos devoraron las páginas de sus respectivos libros y Anna picoteo sin saberlo el desayuno del vampiro, porque Vlad se lo iba pasando sin que la joven lo supiera.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido? — le preguntó Vlad. Anna fruncía el ceño al dejar "Mujercitas de lado"

— Es final es espantoso ¿Por qué Jo no acabó con Laurie? ¡Es que era un joven tan dulce! — decía Anna.

— Señorita, me ha arruinado la novela —bromeó él.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó, y casi saltó de la silla.

— No, es broma, es broma … — la tranquilizó Vlad—Ya lo he leído y no creo que el que Jo no acabará con Laurie me arruinará la novela.

— Pues me alegro…. — dijo Anna bajando la cabeza . Mordisqueó una galleta y señalo el libro que el vampiro leía.

— ¿Es interesante? — le preguntó.

— El señor Dickens escribe bellamente las desgracias del mundo y me atrapa la manera en que construyó a sus personajes. Por cierto, el relato que usted ha escrito "Princesa en un castillo de monstruos", también me ha llamado la atencion

Anna dejó de lado sus galletas y la prestó atención. — ¿Lo ha leído? Pero si nunca lo había terminado …—

— Bueno, señorita estaba en la parte en que la heroína por saliá a caballo para enfrentarse al monstruo. ¿Cómo terminó? ¿Ella vivió o …? —

— No lo sé. Hace mucho que he dejado de escribir — le confesó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Pero no tiene alguna idea de cómo va terminar? — insistió.

— Sí, de hecho, la princesa esta por morir a manos del monstruo. Entonces, llega un valiente caballero de blanca armadura, mata al monstruo y ella lo acompaña a tierras lejanas — relató Anna, dándole una sonrisa falsa.

— Es un final feliz. — dijo Vlad, con desgano.

—He estado pensando en otro final. La princesa muere mientras mata al monstruo. Ambos mueren, sí. Fin — recitó.

— Es un horrible final, si me lo permite, que la princesa termine muerta —cuestionó él.

— Sí, pero ¿qué tiene de malo? William Shakespeare lo hizo en Hamlet… — le recordó la joven.

— Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que la princesa tuviera un final diferente….

— A mí también¿ Así que ha leído a Shakespeare? — dijo Anna,deseosa abandonar este tema: Vlad decidio no seguir insistiéndole y contesto:

Es uno de mis autores favoritos; las obras que más he releído de él son Sueño de una noche de verano y Romeo y Julieta.

— A mí me gustan más Hamlet, y Otelo. Pero siempre :"Estamos hechos de…

— La misma materia de los sueños"— terminó el vampiro.

Anna observó a las personas que quedaban en el salón comedor, eran pocas, y Van Helsing podría estar buscándola.

—Gracias, señor que encontrarme con unos amigos.

—He de irme yo también, señorita Valerius. ¿Desea que le preste al señor Wilde?

—Sí, claro— respondió Anna,sin pensarlo.

— Mejor tome a Wilde también. ¡No lo sé, pero siente que estoy traicionando a Shakespeare con este hombre! — dijo Vlad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Orgullo y prejuicio

Vlad se despertó con una leve sensación en el vientre y en el pecho. Ansiedad, no por Liliht, no por abrir su sarcófago, sino por Anna. Por estar con ella, desayunando y leyendo e intercambiando comentarios.

La soledad de hacia siglos le estaba pasando factura. Anna era una Valerius, su cuerpo la había lastimado a ella, y a toda su familia. Podría ya no ser tan hipócrita con él, pero lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Mas disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven .Siempre que tenía amigos debía mentirles….No, no era mentir, era disfrazar no disfrazar la verdad. Si sabían que él oía voces, que los lobos le obedecían, que los murciélagos iban en su búsqueda, que había una razón en particular para que él siempre se viera tan joven y sano incluso a sus cuarenta y pocos ¿habrían disfrutado de su compañía y de su amistad?

Si les hablaba con la verdad, con suerte habría terminado en la orca. De lo contrario, solo le habrían esperado las salas de tortura de la Santa Inquisición.

Con Anna era igual que con Mirena, con Dimitri, Lucían y Gabriel.

"Señorita Valerius, soy un vampiro cuya alma ha regresado a su cuerpo luego de casi cinco siglos. Mi cuerpo había sido ocupado por el primer asesino de la humanidad, un tal Caín. Y sí, conozco a Gabriel, él fue mi amigo. ¿Desea un poco de té? ¿Eso que tiene en la mano es una estaca? "

No, si quería conservar buenos recuerdos de Anna debía disfrazar la verdad. Con Anna sucedería lo mismo que con Mirena, con Dimitri, Lucían y Gabriel. ¿Después de todo quien querría a un monstruo como amigo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Anna no espero a que Wagner la invitara a tomar asiento, ella simplemente se sentó a su lado y lo saludó, luego de que ambos hubieran intercambiado los buenos días

— ¿De qué es? — le preguntó ella, mientras ponía los libros prestados que ya había acabado de leer sobre la mesa.

Wagner tardó unos segundos en entenderla: Anna se había referido al libro de cubierta rosada.

— Es Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austed…

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Es en serio? — dijo Anna y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Le ha impresionado. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Bueno, nunca creí que una mujer pudiera siquiera trabajar en otro lugar que no fuese el campo o el hogar. No supe que podían publicar libros.

— En realidad, como todo en esta vida, lleva tiempo. Hubo grandes reyes y reinas. Hoy hay escritores y escritoras. Quien sabe, tal vez haya grandes pintoras, solo que no son reconocidas…

— Crecí en un pueblo muy pequeño…— le explicó la joven, mientras se servía el té. — Con frecuencia, las noticias de los avances del mundo no nos llegan. ¿De qué trata?

— Estaba por descubrirlo hoy…— respondió Vlad, entusiasmado.

—No es una lectura ligera, señor Wagner. Dudo que pueda leérsela en solo un día... — se burló Anna.

—Fue uno de los mejores en comprensión lectora en mi clase, señorita Valerius…— le presumió el vampiro.

—Pues creo que si lo empezara ahora, yo lo terminaría entre el almuerzo y la hora del té…— dedujo la otra.

— ¿Es un reto, señorita Valerius?

— Véalo así, señor Wagner.

— Bien, reto aceptado. Quien termine primero la novela, gana.

— ¿No hay un premio? — le preguntó Anna.

— Al ganador debería satisfacerlo la victoria y no una recompensa. ¿Pero qué le parece una rebanada de pastel de coco?

— Me parece bien. Pero hay que poner reglas. Quien termine una página, la pasa y no hay lugar para objeciones. Habrá una pausa de tres horas para comer y… no me mire así, no quiero mancharle el libro. Y el libro se queda en medio de nosotros, a la buena visión de ambos. ¿Convenido?

— Convenido

Anna se posiciono al lado de Wagner al acabar de desayunar. Él la ayudó a correr la silla. Se había quitado los guantes, a fin de pasar con mayor facilidad las hojas y al rozarse las manos, la piel de Anna cosquilleo debido al frio de la piel del hombre.

La lectura fue voraz y fluida, y Anna había luchado lucho por no perderse en la reflexión de lo lindo que era el señor Darcy, ni en imaginarse a las cuatro hermanas de Elizabeth Bennett, Wagner había mantenido una expresión calmada .El reloj del salón dio las doce en punto y un camarero se acercó a tomarles el pedido del almuerzo.

—Ha pasado de páginas tres veces sin que yo pudiera terminar los diálogos entre el señor Darcy y Elizabeth, la descripción de la madre o la respuesta de Elizabeth a ese pastor. — dijo Wagner, en un leve puchero que luchaba por esconder.

—No es mi culpa. —dijo Anna.

—Sí, no lo es. Pero quería saber cómo ella rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio. Quiero decir, está enamorada de Darcy, pero es la mayor de cuatro hermanas y no ha recibido más propuestas de matrimonio. ¿Por qué Darcy no la corteja? A este paso, ese tipo tomara la casa y la propiedad y echara a las hermanas si le place. Esta es la mayor injustica, porque el señor Bennett mantuvo la propiedad para su esposa y para su hija. ¡Dios, ese pastor ni siquiera se le merece, pero es suya por ley! Por otra parte, el padre tomo una sabia decisión al advertirles a las hijas. Pero no hecha a las hijas como corderos a los lobos, sino que las insta a mantener su orgullo y dignidad.

Anna lo escucho con atención y comentó:

—Supongo que ya tiene un personaje favorito.

—De hecho, sí. Elizabeth Bennett.

—También me ha encantado, pero espero que el pastor no se vengue de su familia por su rechazo…—dijo, asombrada, ya que había esperado que Wagner simpatizará con el señor Bennet. Se acordó de Van Helsing. ¿Él no la lastimaría si le decía que no lo quería?¿Cierto?

—Ya me ha entrado miedo… ¿Qué pasaría si? …— decía él y Anna lo calló con un:

— ¡Deje de ser tan dramático! Me parece que esta historia tendrá un final feliz.

— Lo dice la que quiere matar a la pobre princesa.

— No quiero matarla, le he dicho que me lo estaba pensando. Y deje de hablar de ese tema, por favor o hare que el notorio maté a la princesa y gané.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó Wagner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La segunda parte de la competencia fue difícil. Cada vez que Anna cambiaba de página, Wagner se le había adelantado por otras tres y ya le había seguido el paso. Él iba adelantado, pero Anna había acabado más de tres páginas.

—Yo ya he terminado—dijo Vlad, pasándole de hoja a la página final.

Tomo el libro y se lo paso a Anna.

—Tómelo, señorita, si le place, vuelva a leerlo, esta vez por disfrute y no por competencia. Y espero mi premio.

Con todo, las comisuras de la boca de la joven se elevaron en una casi sonrisa rio leve.

—Un reto es un reto. Camarero, una tarta de coco, por favor.

—Y dos tazas de té—agregó el vampiro.

Dándose cuenta Vlad dijo

—Creí haber estipulado que el premio sería una rebanada y no la tarta entera… —

— ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? ¿No le gusta el coco? Iré a cambiar el pedido. —dijo Anna, haciendo tentativa de levantarse; Vlad la detuvo, tirándole de la larga manga de su blusa.

—No es necesario. Está bien, solo me ha sorprendido. No es muy frecuente en mi rutina cenar, pero esto lo compensara. Muchas gracias, señorita Valerius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Van Helsing entró en el comedor. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Todo marchaba tan bien, pero desde que ese Wagner había llegado, Anna estaba cada vez más distante de él. ¡Él había hecho tanto por ella y ahora ella lo trataba como a Carl!

Se sentó junto al monje.

—Oye, que cara tienes. ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunto Carl.

— ¿Por qué Anna está tan esquiva conmigo?

—Está de luto Van— explicó con simpleza Carl y se llevó a la boca una buena cantidad de pasta.

— ¿Por qué no puede ver cuánto la amo? — se quejó.

— Supongo. Pero espero que el luto se le pase pronto, deseo hacerla feliz. Ella es la indicada Carl. Es una guerrera fuerte y hermosa. Jamás he conocido a una mujer así, capaz de transitar mí camino a mi lado.

— Pero la reina Victoria era guapa. ¿Has visto los ojos que tiene? ¿Y su pech... plumas en su hermoso sombrero? De todas formas, Van, sé que ella es tu tipo de mujer, pero no es una cualquiera. No lo sé, yo que tú, le pediría matrimonio. ¿Oye, aún sigues en contacto con la reina?

Anna llegó y se sentó a su lado

— Buenas noches.

— Estuviste encerrada en tu camarote todo el día. ¿Qué hacías?

— Estaba leyendo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Ninguno conversó mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Cuentos de terror.

El tazón de leche le quemaba las manos, pero era un buen remedio contra el frio de las mañanas. Era invierno y el buen tiempo jugaba a favor de los pasajeros haciendo que el viaje fuera seguro y tranquilo, pensó Anna. Ella por su parte no se cansaría nunca de mirar el mar por la ventana, leyendo un libro y disfrutando del sonido de las olas.

—Hoy le he traído "Cuentos completos de los hermanos Grimm" ¡Lo que yo hubiera dado de niño por un libro así! — le dijo Wagner ese día, luego del desayuno.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No le permitían leer cuentos? — dijo Anna recordado su propia infancia.

—No, pero la casa de mi tío no habían muchos libros. De hecho, solo había uno o dos, con excepción de la Biblia. Leí Romeo y Julieta sin una buena traducción.

— ¿Y sus padres?

—Humm, mi madre fue instruida por mi padre en la escritura a los veintidós años. ¿Comenzamos con la competencia, señorita?

Al correr su silla para estar a su lado, Anna pudo notar que Wagner sí tenía la piel demasiado pálida y las uñas más bien largas, como pequeñas garras…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

— Nunca he dicho que los dibujos de una obra me han gustado más que la obra en sí. Pero es que había esperado más de una edición nueva — le confesó Wagner, pinchando el tenedor en los fideos.

— Yo también— lo secundó Anna— Le han quitado las mejores partes a los cuentos.

— Sí, el padre de Ella tendría que estar vivo; los pájaros, arrancando los ojos de las hermanastras — dijo y observó el dibujo de una jovencita rubia con un vestido de fiesta precioso.

— ¡Sí! —Coincidió la joven—Sacaron la parte en que la madrasta le cortó el talón y el dedo gordo de los pies a sus hijas. Esa parte era mi favorita. Bueno esa, y la venganza del príncipe contra la madrasta de Blancanieves.

— Pero lo que hicieron con la sirenita fue imperdonable —añadió el hombre— ¿Qué valores les están dando a los niños? ¿A cambiar por un hombre que conoces hace solo unos segundos? ¿A cambiar tu cola por piernas?

"Igual que tú con Van Helsing" pensó Anna, pero sacó eso de la mente. Después de todo ¿Quién era ella para pensar aquello? Aparte, había conocido a Van unos pocos días y los rumores que le habían llegado de él no eran muy halagüeños que se diga…

— En la versión original, la sirenita es una esclava del amor y falla en conseguirlo, pero tiene una oportunidad, siendo un hada del aire. Debe realizar buenas acciones durante trescientos años y cada vez que un niño es travieso, la pobrecilla tiene un año más a su condena. Esa moraleja sí que servía. El único cuento que conservó su final original fue Barba Azul. — le dijo Wagner, tal vez percatándose de que ella se hallaba muy distraída hoy.

— ¡Ese sí que me heló del miedo! — dijo Anna. "Y es una de las razones por las que agradezco que no me forzaran a casarme" pensó.

— ¡Y qué decir que una bestia te secuestre y te encierre en un castillo para que te enamores de él! —añadió él.

Ambos se estremecieron. El cuchillo de mantequilla tembló en las manos de Anna y pudo ver las manos de Wagner temblar.

—Y la historia de Pinocho se ha arruinado— dijo Anna y concluyó —Creo que las lecciones en Barba Azul, la Bella y la Bestia son idénticas:" ama a tu esposo o te mueres"—

—Y la curiosidad siempre es mala. En Blancanieves y la Bella Durmiente es: "sé bonita y bondadosa y no hagas nada para tener un final feliz". Para mi es: "¡de tener una madrasta, ten amigos que se venguen o pídele a tu padre que te deje algo en el testamento!"— comentó Wagner.

—Pero que hayan borrado del cuento a las hermanas de la sirenita es una pena ¿No le ha parecido? —dijo Anna y abrió el libro para que ambos pudieran apreciar a una sirena que bailaba; al fondo había un castillo de oro.

— Dieron sus bellas cabelleras para a la bruja del mar para salvar a su hermanita. Quedaron calvas, tal como las sirenas griegas… —habló la joven.

— ¿Cree en la vida después de la muerte? — le preguntó, acordándose de Velkan.

—Es decir, ¿habrá un infierno o un purgatorio? — continuó y bajo los ojos para pasar a la última página del cuento. La sirenita estaba casándose con el príncipe, ya convertida en humana, pero Anna aún recordaba el verdadero final: espuma de mar y lágrimas saladas.

—No lo sé, señorita. Fui educado en el seno de una familia católica romana. Así que sí, lo creo…

—Mi hermano ha muerto hace poco—confesó ella. Decirlo era tan doloroso como mil puñaladas en la espalda.

—Mis condolencias…. —dijo Wagner y —.Mi tío Ricardo me había dicho que mi madre estaba en el Cielo. Lo tomé muy literal. Pensaba que ella bajaría del cielo, porque se había mudado allí; en el aniversario de su muerte miraba hacia arriba, hasta que me dolía el cuello —y se rió un poco.

— ¿No entendió que eso no era posible? — le inquirió ella, sonriendo levemente.

— Para esa época tendría… no lo sé ¿Cinco años? Creía todo lo que los adultos me decían .Si me decían que los bebés venían de huevos, trataba de robar huevos a las gallinas para tener un hermano— respondió, todavía con una sonrisa y Anna rió.

— Los transilvanos siempre vemos el lado luminoso de la muerte. Supongo que estoy siendo una hipócrita— reflexionó ella.

— Es un oscuro dicho, si me lo permite…— dijo Wagner.

— ¿Quiere más pan, señor Wagner? — le preguntó ella, para cambiar de tema.

— Sí, por favor.

— Por cierto, también he traído unos viejos ejemplares de una revista Lipincott's, me parece que así se pronuncia.

— ¿Revistas? ¿Estaban en el carro? — le preguntó Anna.

— Y a un buen precio—

— ¿Por qué las ha comprado? ¡Son ediciones viejas! — se sorprendió ella, al hojear una que él le ofreció.

—Son ediciones viejas que no he leído. Las he elegido porque tienen artículos de nuevos inventos y de cuentos no publicados de nuevos autores.

— ¿Y qué pasó aquí? — le preguntó Anna, mostrándole una página faltante. En realidad, había varias.

— Tenían dibujos y las arranque: quiero copiar su estilo — le explicó.

Continuaron con el almuerzo y Anna quedó atrapada por un fascículo. Este hablaba de un nuevo sistema de escritura para escribir a la misma velocidad del dictado, todo a través de signos.

—Mire esto— dijo ella, mostrándole el articulo a Wagner. Él que ya había sacado sus artículos de dibujo, terminaba su dibujo del barco.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Jeroglíficos? — le preguntó el hombre, entornando los ojos.

— ¡Se llama estenografía! ¡Con este método se puede escribir a la velocidad del habla de la persona a través de símbolos! —le explicó, animada.

— Ese método parece tan antiguo como las piedras del antiguo de la Acrópolis Griega. — le respondió y volvió la vista a su trabajo.

— ¿No le interesa? —le preguntó Anna.

— A decir verdad, no…. —dijo, trazando más líneas.

— Pues a mí sí me gustaría intentar esto. Sería más fácil escribir…

— Le regalo los dos panfletos, entonces. — dijo Wagner y cogió un lápiz de color verde.

— ¿Está usted seguro?

— Por supuesto, no los voy a utilizar. Quiero aprender inglés, aparte…. —

— Gracias… —dijo Anna—Quiere aprender inglés. ¿Habla otros idiomas?

— Tengo algo oxidado mi italiano…— admitió Wagner, frunciendo el ceño. Había acabado de dibujar una sirena y de pintar su cola. Ahora estaba decidiendo entre varios lápices de colores, los había de celeste, rosado y amarillo.

— Yo también, mi latín es incluso mejor que mi italiano— reconoció Anna.

— ¿Sabe leer latín? — le preguntó él, alzando la cabeza.

— Mi familia me hizo aprender a leer y a escribir una lengua que todos creen muerta. Pero no es cierto, es más agradezco el haberlo aprendido antes del italiano ya que varias palabras del italiano tienen su raíz del latín.

— ¡Así como el español y el inglés! ¡Qué magnifico que los pueblos crearan su idioma con una base igual y que, a la vez, cada uno de ellos sea tan único y tan rico! — dijo Wagner, entusiasmado.

— Todos los muertos viajan rápido, incluso los idiomas muertos— le dijo Anna, en rumano.

— Todos ellos —dijo Wagner, también en rumano.

Anna parpadeo. Rumano antiguo. Él había hablado en rumano antiguo.

— ¿Habla rumano? — le inquirió ella.

— La familia de mi madre sí lo hacía.

— ¿De qué zona eran? Porque creo reconocer su acento…

— De Valaquia.

— Allí se han desarrollado tantas guerras. ¿Es verdad que hay tesoros enterrados?—

— Sí, las mujeres y los ancianos enterraban sus monedas de oro y quemaban sus casas y las cosechas para que el enemigo no sacara ningún provecho de ellos… — le informó él. Cogió el lápiz amarillo y en rápidas trazadas el boceto del barco ya estaba completo. La sirena, que era el único añadido, llevaba un peine dorado en las manos; y Anna quedo tan encantada por lo bella y lo inocente que se veía que dijo a Wagner:

— ¿Ha pensado usted en publicar sus dibujos en una revista o en una editorial de libros? —

— Señorita, la verdad es que no lo haría nunca. No me gustaría que desconocidos vieran mis trabajos— respondió y tomó un lápiz negro para sombrear el cepillo de la sirena.

— Ahora sabe porque reacciones así cuando lo vi con mis cuentos — dijo Anna.

— Touche, señorita Valerius

Mi padre decía que me gustaba escribir cuentos tontos con finales felices…— le confesó Anna.

Los cuentos no son tontos. Mire usted a los hermanos Grimm — replicó Wagner, sin alzar la vista de su trabajo.

— Dios, eso de un hombre de su edad…—

Wagner alzó la cabeza.

— Lo siento…— se disculpó ella y volvió la cabeza — Supongo que gustos son gustos.

— Tengo casi cuarenta. En mi casa no abundaban los libros. Ahora que puedo permitírmelos no me causa ninguna vergüenza admitir que disfruto de cuentos de hadas. Pero entiendo que sea sorpresivo para usted — dijo con voz suave.

— ¿Cuál es su cuento favorito? — le preguntó Anna, y alzó su mirada otra vez.

— Blancanieves. ¿Y el suyo?

— Caperuza Roja. ¿Por qué Blancanieves?

— ¿Por qué Caperuza Roja?

— Dígame su razón y yo le diré la mía. —propuso Anna.

— Blancanieves era un demonio o una niña mágica, pienso. Es decir, la Reina desea un hijo tan blanco como la nieve, con mejillas rojas como la sangre y con los cabellos tan negros como el ébano. No sé usted, pero eso me suena a algo maligno, y los enanos que ayudan a un humano es, ya, tétrico.

A mí me parece tétrica su idea, señor Wagner.

— Aparte, la niña está muerta y es despertada por el beso de amor verdadero de un príncipe. ¿No es eso irrumpir un velorio y besar al cadáver?

— ¡Qué asco! Deje de decir esas cosas, los cuentos no tienen por qué tener un sentido lógico

— Para alguien que dice que los cuentos son tontos, es muy poco indiferente a ellos.

— Solo le estoy explicando que hay cierta edad para creer en los cuentos de hadas y finales felices. La vida no es así.

— Sí, pero estos cuentos han hecho la vida más llevadera. Menos a la pobre de la sirena…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Es en serio… ¿esa era la razón por la qué…? Oh Dios mío. —musitó Anna, llevándose otro pedazo de pan a la boca.

Habían estado intercambiando cuentos de su infancia durante un buen rato.

— Era normal en la Edad Media. Una boca menos que alimentar…— dijo Vlad, sin inmutarse ante la mirada triste de Anna: le había contado la historia de unos hermanos que habían sido abandonados en el bosque por sus padres.

— Entonces los niños se adentraron más y más al bosque. Los aullidos de los lobos les hacían saltar del miedo cada dos pasos. Caminaron y caminaron y vislumbraron una casa hecha de sabrosa comida. Hambrientos, los niños comenzaron a engullírsela: la niña comenzó por la perilla de una puerta, hecha de pan dulce y el niño arrancó varios pedazos de cristal de azúcar de las ventanas… — decía el hombre.

— Mejor cuénteme de ese libro de Dante. ¿De qué trata?

— Bueno, un hombre es condenado al infierno, pero tiene la oportunidad de redimirse y subir al paraíso, si es que logra superar los nueve círculos del infierno.

— ¡Para qué le preguntado! ¿Es de terror?

— ¡No, es muy hermoso! Lo acompaña Virgilio, quien es un poeta famoso por la Eneida. ¿La he leído?

— Sí, aunque prefiero a Homero con su Odisea.

Sin notarlo, ya casi era la hora del té y ella recordó que había prometido cenar con Van y con Carl.

—Señor Wagner… ¿podemos continuar con la historia otro día? Tengo que ir a cenar con unos amigos. — pidió Anna, mirando hacía ambos lados. Si Van Helsing la veía así…

—Claro. La esperó mañana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad había notado que Anna no quería hablar. Pero jamás pensó que ella acaba de perder a su hermano. Se sintió asqueroso. Su cuerpo lo había matado muy seguramente ¿Habría sido diferente si él hubiera podido hacerle frente a Caín? ¿Sí hubiera conocido las verdaderas intenciones de su tío y de Gabriel? ¿Si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de sus amigos de que su familia no era buena para él?

Pero él los había amado. Eran todo lo que tenían y los únicos que podrían amar a un ser tan horrible como él. Fue entregado como rehén a los turcos por ellos. Él había ido con gusto, quería que ellos estuvieran orgullosos, en especial, su tío Fred, ya que tío Ricardo se había muerto hacia tanto.

No fue tan malo, por lo menos el sultán no había tocado a Radu, su primo menor de apenas cinco años. A pesar de que podía quedarse como un jenízaro, Vlad había ahorrado cada moneda que tenía para pedir su libertad, para volver con los Valerius, con su familia.

"Tío, si tan solo me hubieras amado, nada de esto hubiera pasado y Anna podría haber sido mi descendiente y no la tuya. Todo se hubiera evitado sin tan solo ustedes me habrían amado"

Qué irónico, el tío Fred, el Viejo, ahora conocido como Valerius el Más Viejo, condenó a toda la familia él solito aun cuando siempre repitió que él, Vlad Tepes, era la vergüenza de la esta.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 Mitología y vampiros

Anna lo estaba esperando en la mesa de siempre, traía su libro, pero lo que más le importaba era que sus mejillas habían adquirido color. Vlad hizo nota mental para pedir otro buen almuerzo que ella comería sin saberlo.

—Lamento la tardanza— se excusó.

—No es un problema— dijo Anna.

—Encontré libros que tenían los requisitos de terror que usted quería.

Le alcanzó los volúmenes para que eligiera; la joven dejó de lado Carmilla y escogió al Doctor Fausto.

— Veamos de qué va—dijo Vlad.

— ¿Las mismas reglas? — le preguntó a ella.

— Sí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al comenzar con su lectura, el mundo en el que estaban dejo de existir. A ninguno de los dos les importaba ya ganar; sino solo cómo las palabras les formaban imágenes, sueños y miedos.

Cuando acabaron de terminar de leer la primera parte, fueron a descansar la vista, paseando por la cubierta. Anna no tenía miedo de que Van Helsing o Carl la vieran, ya que ellos estaban en la misa que oficiaba el segundo nombrado.

—Me ha encantado.

Vlad negó con la cabeza por el comentario de la joven. ¿Por qué a Anna no le podría gustar más la poesía? ¿Por qué no había historias de fantasmas en el carro? Daba las gracias de que no ella no hubiera elegido Carmilla: esa obra tenía algunas escenas subidas de tono.

—Podría ser tan amable de explicármelo, señorita.

—Bien, este libro versa sobre la frivolidad y la vanidad. Lo que nunca he comprendido es porque alguien desearía vivir para siempre, mientras los demás mueren. Sería una existencia tan solitaria. —concluyó Anna.

—Tiene un punto. Pero el temor a la muerte siempre ha estado presente en la humanidad. En algunos casos no es tan malo. Por ejemplo, a los egipcios tenían su dios resucitado Osiris .O tal vez a Hades, dios griego de la muerte. Él es portador de un casco que lo hace invisible, es dueño de riquezas y, sin embargo, es temido. Aunque solo en su reino, los mortales encuentran la paz, luego de una vida marcada por ser el juguete de los caprichosos dioses.

— Hades es mi dios griego favorito—le confesó Anna.

— El mío es Apolo — dijo Vlad, y sonrió debido a que la conversación había cambiado el rumbo.

— ¿Por qué su favorito es Hades?

— Bueno, él es el hermano mayor de los tres dioses olímpicos. ¿No es así? Fácilmente pudo haber decidido dominar a los otros dioses, pero accedió a la decisión de Zeus, y se aisló de su familia olímpica. Creía, al principio, que lo hacía para reclamar la Tierra en un futuro, pero… —le explicaba ella y Vlad se tomó un momento para oler la sangre correr en sus venas y para admirar la pasión y la alegría que marcaban sus palabras.

— Pero Hades sí reclamó a alguien —señaló Vlad.

— Sí, a Perséfone— aceptó Anna— Mas pienso que ella sí se enamoró de él

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — le preguntó Vlad. De adulto, al oír esa leyenda, le dieron arcadas, puesto que ya sabía el destino de los niños secuestrados. Perséfone tenía catorce veranos. Vlad tenía solo dos veranos menos la primera vez que…

— Ella era la hija de Zeus y de Deméter, Diosa de la Agricultura. Hades sería castigado por Zeus si no la devolvía, pero no hay ninguna versión que diga que Perséfone fue engañado para comerse las seis semillas de granada. Simplemente lo anunciaron así a Deméter. Por otro lado, si Hades se las hubiese dado, ¿por qué darle solo seis? ¿Por qué compartirla con su madre por la misma cantidad de tiempo? Para ese punto, Perséfone, como reina y esposa de Hades, ya debía de conocer la verdad sobre las granadas…

Luego de pensarlo un poco (y no encontrar ningún mito como contraargumento) Vlad aceptó los argumentos de la joven.

— Nunca lo había visto de ese modo— le confesó él

— Aparte, Hades es un marido decente. Seamos sinceros, Zeus forzó a hombres y a mujeres y Poseidón no se queda atrás.

— No olvides que violó a sus hermanas e hijas y a un niño pequeño…. — dijo Vlad, con una mueca de asco.

— A mí me gustó Hades porque escucho los ruegos del músico Orfeo…— dijo Anna

— Quien es hijo de Apolo…—dijo Vlad.

— Y de Psique—completó Anna.

— Esa es una buena historia también. La mitología griega es de lo más interesante y vasta, seguida por la nórdica — dijo, encantado de que hubiera alguien con quien hablar de sus pasiones.

— No conozco ninguna leyenda nórdica. ¿Qué libros me recomendaría para empezar? — le preguntó Anna.

— El cantar de los Nibelungos

— Volviendo al tema…— decía Anna— Fausto sigue siendo un perfecto vampiro.

Y de nuevo al mismo tema, pensó el vampiro, frustrado.

— Lo dudo, señorita Valerius— dijo Vlad— ¿Ha oído usted del mito de la Lamia?

— La verdad, no—

— Se lo contaré rápido. La Lamia fue una vez una hermosa mujer humana. Zeus la forzó y, como siempre, Hera se enteró de y castigo a la pobre muchacha…

A Anna no le gustaba adonde estaba yendo esa historia.

— Los castigos de Hera son peores que la muerte— dijo ella.

— Lamia se estaba bañando en el rio y Hera la convirtió en una serpiente que deseaba la sangre humana. También mató a los hijos de esta, quien, llena de dolor y de celos, comenzó a matar a los hijos de otras. Es un monstruo con un pasado trágico…Ella es la primera vampira en la mitología.

— ¿Pero que le ha parecido a usted la obra? — le preguntó Anna, retomando el punto de partida de la conversación.

— Me gusta que Fausto no cambia su alma por arrogancia, sino por sabiduría—admitió Vlad.

— ¿Sabe usted que Hades y Perséfone tuvieron hijos? — le contó la joven.

—No. ¿Podría explicarme?

—Bueno, la primera hija es Melinoe y… — comenzó a narrar la chica.

Anna Valerius era una narradora maravillosa, confirmó Vlad. Habían regresado al comedor y ya habían terminado Doctor Fausto.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido el final? — le preguntó Anna.

— Aparte de que el aprendiz de Fausto lleva mi apellido, me encantó. Quería contarle el mito de Zeus y de Ganimedes, ya que usted ha comentado que no lo conocía, pero creo que ya es tarde…. — y Vlad señaló al gran reloj del salón comedor, que ahora marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

Bien, lo veo mañana— le dijo ella, a modo de despedida.

El día se acortaba, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y Van Helsing observaba a Anna pasar las páginas de un libro, sentada en la cubierta. Lucía hermosa, pero eso no bastaba para que la sensación que tenía en el pecho decreciera... Al contrario, era peor.

Carl se acercó y le palmeó un hombro

—Oye, el pulpito de esta nave me ama— dijo Carl, que estaba dando la misa cada tarde.

—Carl, Anna ha vuelto a hacerlo—

— ¿Qué? —

Van gruño

— Ella ha vuelto a hacerlo. ¡Le advertí que no lo hiciera!

— ¿Se ha vuelto a ver con ese hombre, no?

— Sí, los vi esta tarde muy juntitos, leyendo y tomando el té, ella se reía. ¿Por qué ella me hace esto? — gritó.

— Quizás quiera ponerte celoso, así son las mujeres…

— ¿Tú qué sabes de las mujeres, Carl? —

— Sé que la chica con la que me acosté quería que conociera a sus padres, pero yo le dije que no debería haberse entregado tan rápido a un hombre, incluso a uno como yo… Al punto. Anna no es así, Van. Los encuentros que tiene con Wagner son a la luz del día, con mucha gente. ¿Alguna vez la rozo? ¿Beso su mano? ¿Se llaman por sus nombres de pila?

— No, pero no me he acercado lo suficiente para oírlos.

— ¡Pues ahí tienes! Si hay algún interesado, es ese hombre, es decir, no has visto a Anna? Pues yo sí y es bellísima y con esos pantalones que usaba… Quiero decir que tienes suerte de tener una mujer como ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Venganza es igual a justicia

Los días habían sido soleados, el viento había estado a su favor y Wagner había llevado un libro "El Conde de Montecristo", para leer en la competencia lectora con Anna.

Dicho volumen era tan grueso que el hombre tenía que maniobrarlo con las dos manos para que no se le cayera al piso. Anna decidió no calcular las páginas basándose en el grosor de libro y se lo pidió para hacerlo: el libro tenía casi mil páginas…

Wagner se ajustó el abrigo negro; hacía rato que Anna había dejado de impresionarse por su palidez.

El camarero había llegado y les tomo su pedido. Él había pedido pan, queso seco y su infaltable café.

— Le gusta mucho el café, por lo que he advertido— comentó Anna y se hecho dos trozos de azúcar a la leche.

— Este café no tanto…— le respondió en voz baja, como si le estuviera revelando un secreto

— Me gusta más el café turco… Es tan delicioso.

Después de terminar con el desayuno y de que Anna se le cayera la tostada con mermelada, comenzaron con la competencia. Anna había llevado un vestuario diferente para el viaje. En esos días, usaba más polleras largas y de colores rojos o burdeos, que los ajustados y cómodos pantalones de montar de siempre. Había llevado incluso ropa que jamás había estrenado, como unas polleras blancas y una que otra blusa: las peleas no habían sido una situación para llevar faldas, recordó Anna.

Wagner, como siempre, se sentó a su lado para leer el grueso volumen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes del almuerzo, no habían acabado ni la mitad. Con los ojos cansados, Anna dejó el comedor acompañada por el hombre. Había muy pocas personas por la cubierta allí y la mayoría eran oficiales que controlaban todo.

— ¿Qué hombre no quisiera venganza luego de lo que le sucedió? Dártes lo tenía todo y se quedó sin nada. .. —dijo Wagner.

— Yo también haría lo que él hizo, Wagner.- aceptó ella, sin dudarlo.

"Aunque a mí la oportunidad se me escapo de las manos "pensó él, y apretó sus manos dentro del bolsillo.

— Cambiando de tema, me hubiera encantado tener un maestro como Abate Faria. Quiero decir, saltándome la parte de estar en una prisión. Casi todos mis tutores eran unos odiosos…— le comentó ella.

— Yo tuve la suerte de tener una Abate Faria en mi educación…— le confesó Vlad.

— No ha hablado de él — le soltó Anna, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿De quién? —preguntó él, sin entenderla.

— Apenas acabamos con un libro, usted habla del o de la protagonista. Hoy no ha hablado más que del Abate Faria.

— No me gustó Dártes… Al principio, sí, pero que el hombre se crea un vengador divino es un poco pretencioso para el personaje, si me disculpa…—

— Entonces… ¿no cree usted en Dios?

El vampiro observo a la chica. Tan joven, tan idealista, tan ingenua… La sangre de su madre, de Ileana, que corría en sus venas.

— Todos deben creer en algo. Miré, ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Ha comido alguna vez pollo asado con picante? Es una delicia, una pena que no lo sirvan aquí…

— Sí, pero no me gusta mucho, es muy seco para mi gusto… ¿Ha ido usted a Italia antes?

— Es un país muy interesante y rico, pero solo me había quedado por unos días… ¿Usted va allí?

— Sí, por turismo.

— Bueno, le recomiendo que visite el Coliseo Romano. Y la pasta es deliciosa en todos los lugares, pero he oído algo sobre una especie de pizza.

— Falta tan poco para llegar… apenas dos días — dijo Anna, más para ella que para él…

— Es la primera vez que empatizó con un Conde…— comentó la joven.

— Sí, uno que se cree el hacedor de la justicia divina — se burló Vlad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, señor Wagner? El pobre hombre ha sufrido muchísimo…—

— No digo que no es "justo" que él tomé venganza, sino que de ahí a creerse el vengador divino es un poco extremo. Recuerde usted la caza de brujas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sus rizos cafés se sacudieron.

— De todos modos, espero que esto le dé todo lo que ha perdido… — concluyó ella.

— Yo también— la secundó Vlad.

La pausa del almuerzo fue lo mejor. Vlad hecho más sal a la carne, pero Anna continuaba observando su sopa, como si esperara que de esta saltara una sirena.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo y usted ser sincero? — le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

"No digas vampiro, no digas vampiro" pensó.

Su cuerpo todavía continuaba tenso, preparado por si lo atacaba, pero dijo dócilmente.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Es decir, charlar conmigo, prestarme libros…Dios, es raro. … —ella se rascó la nuca.

Vlad abrió los ojos. Ciertamente no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. ¿Era tan malo disfrutar aquello? No había nada de indecente en esto.

— No sabía que esto la molestaba. No tengo ninguna mala intención con usted, solo disfruto de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Si a usted le incomoda, dejaré de hacerlo…— le prometió, a la par que la miraba.

Anna estuvo unos minutos en silencio y él no insistió. Ella continuó con su almuerzo cual zombi.

Al final, volvió a tomar el libro, lo abrió entre ambos y le pidió

— ¿Continuamos, Wagner? —

Vlad optó por no preguntarle.

La tarde cayó y la hora del té había llegado. Habían terminado todo el libro y Anna soplaba el té en sus manos.

— No puedo creer que Eugenia se haya escapado con Louise. Había pensado que eran solo amigas… —decía y untaba más mermelada a la tostada.

— Claro, amigas muy íntimas… —se rió Vlad. Las mejillas de Anna se cubrieron de rojo.

— Aun no entiendo cómo usted puede ver eso… — le dijo, pero Vlad creyó ver una sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios — Pero si Eugenia no era feliz con su compromiso…

— Yo solo admiró su valor…— argumentó él.

— Sigo insistiendo en que me hubiera encantado un maestro como Abate Faria— dijo Anna, entre risas.

— Yo tuve uno maestro así…— le confesó Vlad.

— Se llamaba Lucían. Me enseñó latín, matemáticas básicas, a leer y a escribir. También un poco de húngaro, pero a él nunca le gustaron los húngaros.

Tuvo más maestros. De las concubinas del sultán aprendió a permanecer callado y bonito, a que nadie supiera lo que uno sabía. Aprendió a maquillarse para evitar que se vieran los moretones y las cicatrices. Aprendió a fingir.

De los generales jenízaros aprendió como matar, como hablar diferentes idiomas, cocinar, curar heridas, estrategias en batalla y el oficio de servicios religiosos.

Pero Liliht los había superado a todos. Alquimia, secretos que la Humanidad quería olvidar, el canto de los muertos, cada cuanto beber sangre beber sangre para no saltarle al cuello a cualquiera…

Como el libro era tan extenso, no lo acabaron sino hasta muy tarde; se habían saltado el té, pero lo lograron.

El vampiro sirvió a la joven café caliente y unas galletitas. Se excusó con ella por no comer, alegando que ya estaba saciado.

—Bien, bien. Le había prometido ayer que le narraría la historia de Zeus y de Ganimedes…— dijo Vlad; Anna ya había comido todo lo de la bandeja que él le había traído y sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo.

"El príncipe troyano Ganimedes era joven de gran belleza. Él fue exiliado como muchos otros jóvenes héroes al monte Ida, donde completaría su educación junto con tutores y alumnos de su misma edad. Mientras el joven permanecía al cuidado de un rebaño, Zeus lo vio por primera vez y quedó prendado de él al instante. Zeus se trasformó en un águila y descendió para raptarlo. Tras su llegada al Olimpo, Zeus convirtió a Ganimedes en su amante y copero; sustituyendo a su propia hija Hebe, deidad de la juventud. Hera, al enterarse de la noticia, trató al nuevo amante de su marido con desprecio, un gesto que venía siendo habitual en ella. Con el fin de protegerlo de la furia de su mujer, Zeus ascendió a Ganimedes hasta el cielo. El padre de Ganimedes echaba de menos a su hijo. En compensación, Zeus envió a Hermes con una vid de oro, obra de Hefestos, y dos caballos tan veloces que podían correr sobre el agua. Además, Hermes aseguró al padre de Ganimedes que el muchacho era ahora inmortal y que sería el copero de los dioses, un puesto de mucha distinción. Algunos creen que es por el rencor hacia Ganimedes que Hera fue una de las enemigas en la guerra troyana.

Anna, que se había quedado callada durante todo el relato, habló:

— Pero yo creí que Hera odiaba a los troyanos porque Paris no lo había nombrado la más hermosa de todas. Entonces, ¿lo hizo por qué su esposo la engaño con un hombre?

— Entre otras cosas. No olvide a la pléyade Electra, de cuya unión con Zeus nació Dárdano, ascendiente de los reyes troyano…—

— Tiene más sentido eso que el mito de la manzana de la discordia. Pero eso tiene de bello la mitología, uno puede decantarse por el mito que uno desee… — aceptó ella

— ¿A quién hubiera elegido usted como la Diosa más Hermosa? — le preguntó Vlad, interesado.

— ¿Sin los sobornos de las tres? Yo hubiera elegido a Perséfone, ¿y usted?

— Yo elegiría a Hestia. Es una diosa adorable…

— ¿Por qué ha elegido contarme el mito de Ganimedes justo ahora? — se sorprendió Anna.

— ¿Perdone?

— Me prometió contármelo en el desayuno, pero se le olvidó… ¿Es por qué leímos ya sabe… que dos mujeres se…aman? … — le preguntó Anna, lo más rápido y en el tono más bajo que pudo.

— ¿Podría, por favor, repetírmelo? Es que no la he entendido— se burló el hombre.

— ¡Oh, por favor! — bufó ella.

— Sí, es una de mis razones… — reconoció el él.

— Me gustó la escapada de Louise con Eugenia… es tan romántico… — admitió ella, sonrojándose aún más.

— Celebró que así sea… —dijo Wagner.

El jadeo de Anna lo volvió a la realidad: la chica se había cortado el dedo con el cuchillo.

— ¿Podría pasarme una servilleta? —le pidió ella.

— Claro— se la entrego con rapidez y observo la sangre salir del dedo.

— ¿Por qué me parece que Dante quedo tan vació? — inquirió Anna, y se ató la servilleta al dedo, de tal forma que la sangre coagulara; a continuación, puso su dedo para hacia arriba.

— No lo sé… — le respondió. Él esperaba sentirse mejor luego de liberar a Liliht.

Anna no quería esa sensación. Pero se sentía tan vacía. Velkan, su misión. Ella había nacido solo para matar a Drácula. Había entrenado gran parte de su vida para eso. Y ahora era victoriosa y se sentía tan mal. Tan vacía, porque parecía que ya no había razón para seguir viva.

— Supongo que fue porque no pudo volver el tiempo atrás y revivir a su padre, casarse con la mujer que amaba Mercedes y lograr que Alberto fuera en verdad su hijo…— concluyó.

La sangre ahora manchaba la servilleta y Vlad se relamió los labios.

—He de retirarme, señorita —le anunció y se levantó de la mesa

— ¿Puede usted escoger qué leeremos mañana, señor? — preguntó Anna, eligiendo ese momento para descubrirse el dedo. La servilleta se cayó al suelo.

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondió Vlad, tomando la servilleta del suelo.

— La tiraré por usted. Debería lavárselo en el mar… —y le señalo el dedo —el agua salada detendrá el sangrado…— dijo, mientras se alejaba.

— No es más que un raspón. He tenido peores, Wagner…—

En la cena con Van Helsing y Carl, el silencio se podía corta con un cuchillo. Anna, por su parte, no desviaba su mirada del plato.

Ya estoy llena. Me voy a dormir… — anunció y se levantó de la silla.

¡e acompañamos! — le dijo Carl, animado.

Carl se separó de ellos antes de llegar al camarote de Anna, alegando que tenía que buscar unos libros. Van Helsing, al ver que estaban solos, rodeo la cintura de la joven con los brazos y la besó. Anna intentó corresponderle, pero no pudo.

—Lo siento, no puedo…No, Van, detente— se quiso zafar de esos fuertes brazos, pero él la arrimó más a él.

—Solo te acostumbraras… — la besó más hondo, más profundo y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica. Le acaricio la espalda y Anna lloró durante todo el beso. ¿Si no le gustaba, por qué estaba dejando que la besará? Van Helsing comenzó a restregarse contra ella, en especial, contra sus senos.

Anna se zafó de él y entró en su camarote. Cerró la puerta con llave, y ya sola entre las mantas lloró. Lloró porque era una fulana que no podía enamorarse de Van. Lloro por haber pensado que los restos de su pasión emergerían de las cenizas como el ave fénix… solo habían cenizas. Ningún fénix resurgiría de ellas. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía del barco hasta su casa Solo le quedaba sacarse un boleto de regreso hasta Rijeka? ¿Y cómo le diría a Van que no lo amaba luego de las palabras que él le había dedicado? Y luego estaba el miedo de que volviera a ahorcarla…

Tenía miedo de Van Helsing, de eso no le cabían dudas. Pasó una hora en la ducha, como si las marcas de Van Helsing las pudieran quitar el agua y el jabón…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Falso amores

Vlad hojeaba la contratapa del volumen de Nuestra Señora de Paris, más de setecientas páginas.

—Un verdadero reto—dijo, una vez que Anna hubo acabado con el desayuno.

— ¿Y supongo que el premio será entonces mayor por este verdadero reto? — le pregunto ella.

— Supuestos razonables, señorita. ¿Desea leche en su té?

— Sí, por favor.

—Celebró que lo sea. La notó un poco incomoda hoy… ¿la he ofendido en algo? — preguntó Vlad, removiendo el azúcar en el café.

—No, señor Wagner, son solo preocupaciones —Se sirvió un poco más de té y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—Me tranquiliza que no sea yo el culpable de esas sonrisas falsas, mas eso no apaga mi preocupación por usted— le dijo el vampiro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Si puedo ofrecerle ayuda… — propuso él.

—No, está bien, señor Wagner, este es un problema que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

Comieron y bebieron en silencio, uno agradable y al que ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado; de aquellos que uno podía romper y sellar con palabras simples.

— ¿Comenzamos? —propuso Vlad.

Se acomodaron de la misma manera que con Orgullo y Prejuicio. Y se sumergieron juntos en un mundo parisino, con una hermosa gitana y con un joven jorobado hasta el almuerzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tal como era su costumbre, pasearon por la cubierta para estirar las piernas, y para relajar la vista.

— El personaje es fascinante— dijo Wagner, que caminaba, casi escoltándola, pero sin tocarla ni rozarla.

— ¿Quién? ¿Esmeralda? — preguntó ella.

— No, Cuasimodo. Vive escondido, pero anhela el amor y la aceptación.

— Sí, y secuestro a Esmeralda por órdenes de Frollo. Tal lealtad a su amo solo le costó la humillación pública y los azotes…— reflexiono la joven.

— La lealtad es un arma de doble filo. — Le admitió él, porque el vampiro sabía qué podía hacerle la lealtad a un hombre— Por otra parte, el personaje al que más detesto es a ese archidiácono, Frollo. Volviendo al tema de Cuasimodo, él es el hijo de una gitana. Frollo tiene una gran pasión y lujuria hacia Esmeralda, quien también lo es. Mi teoría es esta: ¿Qué tal si Frollo es el padre de Cuasimodo? ¿Por qué no esconder a un niño deforme, por qué quedárselo de otro modo si no es su bastardo?

Anna vio reflejado en el rostro de Wagner la ira y el asco.

—En todo caso— dijo él, relajándose un poco.

—Solo tendremos que esperar unas cien páginas más…— concluyó.

—Es increíble lo que usted afirma, señor. ¿Qué clase de religioso tendría hijos? ¿Por qué?

— En la Antigüedad, el poder de los sacerdotes era tal que superaba al de los nobles y, a veces, al de los reyes. Son los voceros de Dios. ¿Se le hace familiar? Las sacerdotisas de Apolo, los sacerdotes en los templos de Ra…tal poder les otorga libertades, por así llamarlas.

— No le encuentro similitud, señor Wagner. En el Vaticano hay buena gente que quiere ayudar a las personas.

— Sí, pero esa institución es tan poderosa que los reyes escuchan a sus mandatarios. Y con cortesía. ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

— No es un hombre de Dios, por lo que veo— dijo Anna.

— ¿Eso le molesta? — le preguntó Wagner, deteniendo su caminata en seco.

— No, pero es horrible no creer…

— Creo en Dios, pero me aburrió el practicar mi religión. Por ejemplo: "A la mujer que practica la magia negra no le perdones la vida". ¿Sabe cómo terminó aquello, no? Las masas ignorantes son tan fácilmente manipulables…

— La Inquisición, turbas y miles de muertos… pero señor, esos son solo rumores. …— argumentó ella.

— Esmeralda va a ser quemada y no es ninguna bruja, señorita Valerius.

— Sí, lo sé. Es una gitana como yo.

— ¿Usted es gitana? — le preguntó con asombro.

— Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso? — le preguntó la joven, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

— No, pero ¿podría responderme algunas dudas sobre su pueblo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el almuerzo Anna le contaba a Wagner, mientras este se servía vino tinto Wagner:

—No leo el futuro, no leo las cartas, ni el tarot, ni el té, ni el café. No preparo pociones de amor, y tampoco sé lanzar el Mal de Ojo.

—Sí, esas no eran mis preguntas, pero es un comienzo. ¿Habla romaní? — se interesó él.

—Un poco, sí. — admitió.

—Entonces, usted vive en un pueblo pequeño. ¿Debo suponer, entonces, que los gitanos se asientan?

—No es lo normal, por lo general somos nómades. Pero los Valerius estamos desde hace más de seiscientos años en Vaseria. A mi aldea la fundó mi antepasado, Valerius, el Más Viejo. Su madre era una rumana y su padre, un gitano. Algunos aún dicen que los padres de Valerius adquirieron las tierras por predecir el futuro de las guerras a un boyar de ese lugar; pero son solo cuentos de hadas. Los gitanos fueron viajeros desde sus comienzos y muchos creen que vienen que son egipcios que huían de la dominación de los romanos. Pero sí sabían leer las estrellas. El padre de Valerius el Más Viejo predijo un eclipse de luna roja…

— ¿El padre de Valerius el Más Viejo no tuvo más hijos? — inquirió Wagner, alcanzo un poco la voz.

—No, solo mi antepasado. Él también fue un caballero de la Orden del Dragón. Esa era orden militar católica de caballeros, generalmente integrada por nobles y príncipes. Esta estaba obligada a defender la Santa Cruz y a luchar contra los enemigos de la Iglesia católica…— le explicó Anna, sin inmutarse.

—Es de suponerlo. Grandes y crueles batallas se libraban por ese entonces…. —decía Vlad, como un zombi.

Vlad apretó el cuchillo con el que estaba untando las tostadas de mermelada. ¿Qué no había tenido más hijos? Su abuelo tuvo tres. Ileana, su primera hija y la madre del vampiro, y los gemelos Ricardo, llamado Él Más Joven Valerius, y Fred, Él Más Viejo Gemelo.

¿Y si Fred había borrado todo los rastros de su tío y de su madre? ¿No habría más retratos de ellos? Iba a hiperventilarse si los retratos de Ricardo habían sido destruidos. Vlad apenas si lo recordaba, el pelo castaño y rizado y ojos castaños café, como un café turco con leche.

—Así que usted desciende de un caballero de Dios. Ahora comprendo su postura ante mi escepticismo religioso. Perdone si la he ofendido— comentó el vampiro, para no alertar a la joven.

—No se preocupe, no me ofendido— aclaró Anna y aceptó con un "gracias" el trozo de pan que él le ofrecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mal trago que el vampiro había pasado no se fue, porque cuando terminaron el libro el final los impacto.

— No… — dijo ella.

— Puedo creerlo— terminó Vlad, mientras le servía el café.

Ya era la hora del té y el Sol se escondía poco a poco en el mar.

— El único con un final feliz es el estúpido del capitán Febo…— gruño él.

— Pobrecito Cuasimodo— dijo Anna.

— La muerte de Frollo me extasió; él hombre cayó de la misma manera que caen los poderosos. Fue quemado por las llamas y esa es una clara referencia a que se va a ir al infierno…— dijo Vlad, sonriendo.

— El libro es terriblemente realista… aunque sigo sin creer que un verdadero diacono haga esas propuestas a una jovencita…— reflexionó Anna.

— Este libro debería titularse "Las desventuras de Esmeralda". Pobrecita, ella tiene un amor no correspondido, pero fiel e imperecedero, que es el amor de Cuasimodo. Y es el objetivo de un lujurioso y pecador: Frollo.

— ¿A quién elegiría usted, en ese caso? —le preguntó Anna.

— Esmeralda era solo una niña. Con quince años no sabía nada del amor, debería haber aprendió que no existen los caballeros de dorada armadura. Al final de todo, el único amor verdadero que encuentra es el de su madre…. Esa parte me encantó. La envidió mucho por esa razón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna reflexiono sobre las palabras de Wagner. Esmeralda, dulce e ingenua sobre el amor. ¿Van Helsing se merecía que ella lo amará después de todo lo que él había hecho? Porque sí, él no era feo ni viejo como Frollo, pero ella no disfrutaba ya de sus besos, y nunca le gustó que él la tocara. Quizás con el tiempo, la pasión, la adrenalina el peligro que los había unido se había agotado y del fuego de la pasión solo quedaban cenizas. Ya estaba decidido, le diría que no iría con él a Roma y que volvería a Transilvania.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna se despidió de Wagner y, en las escaleras, se cruzó con Carl.

¡Hola, Anna! ¿Quieres ir a mi misa?

No lo sé, planeaba leer un poco…

Vamos, que Van Helsing no está…— el fraile bajo la voz y continuo— Tiene que hacerle un favor al guarda, porque el tipo lo dejo pasar sus armas y mis inventos. Así que necesito a alguien fuerte que me ayude a mover los bancos y las sillas.

Bien, te ayudaré… — aceptó la joven, al saber que el cazador no iba a estar allí. Eso le daría tiempo para prepararse y para recuperar los borradores que contenían lo que ella quería decirle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Van Helsing entró en el cuarto de Anna: le había pedido prestada la llave al guarda. Se repitió a si mismo que esto era por el bien de ambos: no era bueno tener secretos en un romance.

El camarote de Anna estaba perfectamente ordenado, como correspondía a su condición de mujer. Había un poco de su ropa tirada en el piso y la recogió. Aspiró el olor que emanaba de ellas. Anna se había bañado hacia poco. Ayer en la noche notó sus hermosos rizos húmedos. Abrió la puerta que daba a un baño pequeño. Se la imagino en la ducha y eso lo excitó más. Anna tenía un cuerpo precioso, las curvas en los lugares correctos….

Dejo de fantasear, tenía trabajo qué hacer.

Investigó en la cómoda de la chica y halló un libro rosado que decía "Mujercitas". Van Helsing sonrió al hojearlo. ¿Anna quería en verdad tantas hijas? Bueno, él se las daría con gusto…uno o dos hijos tampoco estarían mal. Pero una hoja entrepelada se la cayó.

Era una nota que comenzaba con un "Querido Van Helsing" o "Mi muy estimado amigo". Pero todas relataban lo mismo.

"Eres un hombre bueno, justo y guapo, y valiente. Siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho. Por eso, no pedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Encontraras a alguien que te merezca"

Van Helsing metía la hoja en su bolsillo con el libro, conteniendo el deseo de destruir las páginas ahora mismo. Anna ¿cómo podía ella hacerle esto?


	14. Chapter 14

Anna había movido los bancos de tal forma que la circulación de las personas que iban a la misa fuera más práctica y para que no se tropezaran entre ellos. Luego, se sentó en la primera. Carl hablaba de Dios y de cómo darle las gracias a Él por ese viaje hermoso y sin contratiempos.

"Mañana en el desayuno tendré que despedirme de Wagner y regresarle Mujercitas" se dijo Anna y se retiró del salón: la misa había acabado, pero una o dos personas habían abordado a Carl con preguntas, así que ella le avisó que se adelantaría para irse a dormir. Era extraño pensarlo ahora, pero ese viaje no había sido del todo malo: había hecho un buen conocido con quien hablar. Extrañaría a Wagner una vez que regresara a Vaseria. Quizás le daría su dirección postal para cartearse, mas no lo había decido todavía. Ir con Van Helsing había sido una decisión improvisada, pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de todos los pasajeros.

Lo que menos había esperado era ver al cazador charlando casi a los gritos con otros hombres, que habían formado un círculo entre ellos. Al verla, varios soltaron risitas y uno codeó el hombro de Van Helsing que al verla ensancho su sonrisa que la vio, se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia ella.

—Hola, Anna— la saludó con una abierta sonrisa.

—Hola. Estoy por irme a dormir, ya que mañana desembarcaremos — dio dos pasos para pasar al lado de él, con la intención de al camarote cerrar la puerta con llave, pero él la asió del brazo.

—Tenemos qué hablar… — le avisó y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el camarote.

—Suéltame por favor…—

Los hombres seguían allí y algunas mujeres se les habían unido, por lo que Anna les pidió ayuda a los gritos.

¡Por favor, ayúdenme! — decía, pero estos volvieron la vista no solo no hicieron nada, sino que le dieron la espalda y alguno que otro comenzó a reírse.

—Deja de gastar saliva Anna. Ellos saben que no deben meterse en las peleas de amantes…

¿Qué? ¡No somos nada! ¿Qué les has dicho? — le interrogó, y trató de golpearlo con el puño; él intercepto el golpe en el aire y tomó su puño en las manos, capturó sus muñecas y las apretó, al tal punto que Anna tenío que se las rompería.

La verdad, que tú eres solo una gitana que se acuesta con hombres sin estar casada con ellos, que muestra su figura con ropa ajustada para excitarlos...

Anna lo pateo en el vientre, esto logró confundirlo. Ella se zafó del agarre y dio dos pasos, solo para que los brazos del cazador la tomaran por detrás.

Deja de hacerte la víctima, Anna. Y no, no me vengas con que yo mate a Velkan. ¿Sabes?, hable con los hombres que habían acompañado a tu hermano y a ti en esa misión. Me dijeron que hubo un pequeño contratiempo, y que tú dificultaste todo. ¿En serio fuiste tan estúpida para ir contra un hombre lobo con una espada? Es natural que Velkan haya muerto por culpa de que tú actuaras de forma tan imprudente…

—Cállate…—ella se volvió para escupirle en la cara, pero Van Helsing fue más rápido. Le roció algo en la cara y todo fue oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despertó en su cama, vio a Carl al pie de esta e intentó moverse .Pero algo, aparte de las brumas en la vista, se lo impidió. Cadenas: estaba encadenada con esposas de pies y de manos. También tenía algo en la boca, una mordaza o algo parecido que le impedía hablar, pero que no le dificultaba, por fortuna, respirar. "No, no, no". Observó a Carl que la miraba con pena y simpatía. Enfocó la vista hasta encontrar a Van Helsing, que estaba haciendo una maleta, pero no la suya o la de Carl: esa era la maleta de ella. La suya y el cazador estaban poniendo un corsé dentro de ella. A los pies del hombre, paginas destrozadas de libros: los libros que les había prestado Wagner, rotos. Carl quitó la mordaza de la boca y el cazador habló.

—Carl me ha explicado que todavía estas bajo el control de Drácula. Es natural, él no te mordió, pero el control mental de los vampiros deja reminiscencias. No te preocupes, iremos al Vaticano y te exorcizaremos…

¡No estoy bajo ningún control mental! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Carl, por favor!

Anna, no gastes energías… — le aconsejó el fraile.

Voy a gritar por ayuda hasta quedarme afónica …

Carl, sujétala, necesita otra dosis. … — decía el otro, y tomó un maletín del suelo y extrajo de este una jeringa. El fraile le puso la mordaza y Anna trato de morderlo, cuando el cazador se le acerco: ella le escupió en la cara.

Te odio. Odio la forma en que me tocaste… odio la forma en que me miras…

Quería decirle todas sus verdades, pero pinchazo de la aguja contra su piel la envolvió, otra vez, en las tinieblas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad tenía muchas cualidades que había perfeccionado a través de los años: era bien educado, sabía cocinar y limpiar había estudiado con alquímicos, había descubierto la cura contra la licantropía extendida, y era un hombre paciente o eso quería creer. Anna no llegaba a su última reunión. Primero, no le dio mucha importancia: un retraso podía pasarle a cualquiera. Ordenó su desayuno y algo extra para ella. Pero cuando la leche con chocolate que tanto le gustaba a la joven se había enfriado, se impacientó. El salón había empezado a vaciarse, la gente retiraba y el vampiro no tuvo opción que hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué Anna no llegaba? ¿La había incomodado? Ella aún debía devolverle Mujercitas, pensó y esa era una excelente excusa para verla. La buscó por todo el barco y volvió a buscar en el comedor, con la esperanza de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida o algo similar.

Pero el almuerzo estaba a solo quince minutos e iban a desembarcar una hora después de eso, así que abordó a un camarero .Le preguntó si no había visto a una joven de pelo rizado y ropas de colores fuertes.

—Oh, sí… dicen que tuvo una pelea con su pareja y…

Vlad quería decirle que ella no tenía pareja, pero optó por preguntarle:

¿Qué le ha pasado? — e hizo contacto visual con él.

Aun no perfeccionaba esa técnica, pero el resultado fue que el joven larguirucho le dijo todo, con pelos y señales.

¿Me harías un favor? —inquirió Vlad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Carl, me voy a almorzar…

—Tráeme algo para mí… ¿Anna, tú que quieres? Ah, cierto, la mordaza…

Anna prefería estar tranquila y callada, a que la drogaran de nuevo. Ya le habían suministrado dos inyecciones más, para hacerla dormir durante todo el viaje al Vaticano. Le dolían las muñecas y los pies, pero no le daría excusas a Van Helsing ni a Carl para tocarla. Se habían tomado bastantes libertades al rozar sus caderas y sus pechos al acomodarle las cadenas.

No iba a llorar ni a rogar por libertad. No iba a hacerlo.

Van Helsing se fue y Carl comenzó a pasear por la pequeña habitación hasta que un toc toc en la puerta lo hizo parar.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Carl.

¿Sacerdote Carl? Lo estamos esperando, la última misa es hoy…

Lo siento, no puedo asistir… hay asuntos que debo atender.

A Anna le habían puesto una mordaza en la boca, por lo que no podía gritar y para colmo, tampoco tenía energía para moverse.

¡Le tenemos una sorpresa! Hemos recolectado algún dinero para el Vaticano…

Ahí le abro, hijo mío... —respondió él, y abrió la puerta de tal modo que no pudieran ver a la joven esposada en la cama.

El camarero le golpeo la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver a Anna, no perdió tiempo. La desató y ella escupió el pedazo de trapo. Tenía la boca entumecida y las extremidades cansadas.

Tranquila, señorita. La llevaré con mi maestro. Él sabrá que hacer…

Te he dicho que no me llamaras así… — dijo Wagner, desde la entrada de la puerta.

Sí, maestro… —

Anna no entendía nada.

¿Qué? — fue la única palabra que pudo articular, ya que se los mareos empeoraban más y más.

Wagner, por su parte, estaba recogiendo sus maletas, que Carl y Van Helsing se habían tomado la "cortesía "de preparar, y dijo:

—Nos vamos… rápido.

Van Helsing… —dijo Anna, articulando las palabras.

Estará ocupado. …. Ven, vamos… ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Sí…

Ven, será más fácil y más rápido si te cargo.

Anna pasó de los brazos del camarero a los fuertes brazos de Wagner.

Gracias…— dijo el hombre al joven.

Y olvida todo… — terminó. El otro se echó a correr del camarote como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿A dónde me llevas? — le preguntó Anna, ya en el pasillo.

Es casi hora de desembarcar. Vamos a bajar antes que todos y estaremos en público, así Gabriel no se atreverá a tocarte. De ahí, podrás comprarte un boleto e irte a casa… — explicó el hombre, mientras subían las escaleras.

Al llegar al comedor, la sentó en una silla próxima para hablar con otro mozo, que había llegado con más maletas.

Señor Wagner, aquí está su equipaje y el de la señorita …—

Gracias…— dijo él, mirando, como Anna, a todos lados, y le entregó un billete el hombre, que se marchó.

Hubo un grito y Anna no se dio cuenta del disparo hasta vio la sangre manando del abrigo de Wagner. Se dio la vuelta y reparó en Van Helsing que con los ojos enrojecidos y un arma en la mano.


	15. Chapter 15

Anna chilló. Wagner le devolvió la mirada, e con la sangre manchándole la camisa, lucía impasible. Carl incitaba a todos a marcharse, los mozos y los guardias incluidos, hacia la puerta principal.

La joven vio más de diez personas pasar delante de ella, circulando: una pareja con una niña pequeña en brazos, un par de ancianos aproximándose a la salida...

La joven avanzó dos pasos hacia la salida, más el cazador la apuntó con el arma. El rostro de Van Helsing estaba rojo y contraído pido, y le recordó tanto al de su padre que tembló.

Wagner, con los ojos azules ahora brillando como dos rubíes, se colocó detrás de ella, a modo de escudo.

Los pasajeros habían abandonado el salón y el fraile había cerrado la puerta detrás de él. Solo quedaban ellos tres.

De los labios delgados del hombre moreno ahora se dejaron ver dos colmillos y su atractivo rostro se contraía de tal forma, quitándole todo lo bello, todo lo humano que estaba segura de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Wagner era un depredador: un vampiro.

¡Anna, ven aquí! ¡Él es peligroso! —le decía Van Helsing, pero Anna no podía hablar, no podía moverse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Buenos días, Gabriel…— saludó Vlad al ángel caído.

Sabía que había algo raro en tu amante, Anna…— decía el otro, antes de cargar contra él.

Vlad empujó a la joven al otro lado de la habitación, quien se golpeó la cabeza, pero continuo consiente y se arrastró a un rincón. El vampiro burló el ataque del celestial, que le disparaba bala, tras bala. Pero, al notar que Gabriel iba a apuntar a Anna otra vez, uso su velocidad y lo cogió del cuello y lo oprimió, con todo el odio que había juntado durante cuatrocientos años. El agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte para que a un ser humano normal se le rompiera el cuello. Pero Gabriel era un arcángel e incluso sin sus alas, su resistencia era abismal y lo mordió en la mano.

El vampiro siseó, lo soltó, el celestial sacó una estaca de su chaqueta y se la clavó al no muerto en el corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna vio a Van Helsing santiguarse y pasar por encima del cuerpo de Wagner.

Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado, pero entendió. Era una carga para el vampiro, quien ahora estaba muerto.

—Ven, Anna, ahora estarás a salvo…— decía, con los brazos abiertos. Ella se levantó, como pudo y Van Helsing la atrajo a sí en un abrazo.

—Van… lo siento, fui una tonta…Te amo, él me controló… y… y…. — lloriqueó ella, escondiéndose en su pecho.

A continuación, lo acercó más y lo besó. Dejo que los besos del cazador llegaran a su escote. No se asustó ni dejo de lado su plan cuando él le rompió la blusa y acarició sus senos, aún ocultos debajo del corsé. Se restregó contra él para alcanzar el arma que el maldito portaba en el cinturón… Pero la mano de Van Helsing se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres hacer, prostituta? — le gritó y se separó de ella y la abofeteó. Una, dos veces. Al alzar la mano para golpearla una tercera vez, se detuvo, ya que algo había comenzado a salirle desde adentro del estómago. Anna, horrorizada apartó de él y ese "algo" era un palo de escoba.

Anna alargó la distancia entre ellos, mientras Van Helsing chillaba de dolor y le pedía ayuda, a la par que lo atravesaba otro palo de escoba, esta vez desde el ano hasta la cabeza.

Vlad impulsó el segundo palo de escoba más y más fuerte y más hondo y más hondo dentro del ano maldito ángel.

Al cesar los gritos de Gabriel fijo su atención en Anna. La tomó en brazos y la joven no se opuso en forma alguna. Cogió sus maletas, que no habían sido ni hurtadas ni dañadas durante la huida de los pasajeros. Le dio otra ojeada al cuerpo, por ahora sin vida, de Gabriel y abandonaron el comedor para desembarcar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos policías los detuvieron en cuanto bajaron las escaleras que daban al navío.

¿Está herido, señor? Nos dijeron que un loco entró con una pistola y que mató a alguien — le preguntó, en italiano.

Vlad les sonrió, todavía estaba recuperándose de la herida en el pecho y no podía utilizar control mental con ellos. Consideró la idea de alimentarse de esos hombres, pero descartó la idea. Dos cuerpos llamarían la atención y…

"¿Ahora piensas en mantener todo bajo control? Ah, pero con Gabriel no te contuviste" se reprochó. Ahora, con Van Helsing conocedor de su verdadera naturaleza, llegar al Vaticano y sacar a Liliht sería una empresa aún más difícil.

Pero al ver a Anna en sus brazos no le importó. Quizás era un rastrojo del Vínculo de la Creadora, quizás aún amaba a los Valerius, quizás le gustaba el sadomasoquismo.

Oh, por la Madre y el Padre, a Liliht no le iba a gustar nada esta sucesión de eventos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres días, tenía tres días hasta que Gabriel reviviera. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y dio más vueltas, girando en el pasillo del hotel. Al principio, el plan era hacerse el muerto y luego quitarle la cabeza al maldito arcángel. Pero al verlo besar a un miembro de su familia, al tocar a Anna sin consentimiento y luego golpearla, algo en él despertó. Un instinto que creyó haber abandonado para siempre, por eso aplicó ese castigo a Gabriel. Nadie tocaba a su familia, ellos habían sido suyos él y él suyo. Se habían pertenecido. Eso lo había dejado muy en claro con los turcos y con los miles que había torturado y empalado por ellos y por él.

Había llevado a la joven consigo al hotel que había previamente elegido. Le había dado su habitación y había elegido otra, más cara y más espaciosa para sí. También había llamado un médico para ella. De ese maldito fraile se ocuparía luego de constatar que la joven Valerius no había sufrido ningún daño considerable.

—Señor Wagner… — lo llamó el doctor desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Anna.

— ¿Cómo está?

Muy débil. La droga que le han dado es una especie de morfina combinada con algún somnífero casero. No fue forzada, pero los golpes en su cara están hinchados y está muy asustada. Dijo algo acerca de vampiros… Dios sabe lo que esos hombres le hicieron a esa pobre niña.

¿Puede viajar en barco o en tren?

No. Recomiendo que descanse un día y que pasee mucho. Que la joven se ejercite y que duerma bien. En estos casos, le daría una medicina para dormir, pero con las sustancias que le inyectaron, no me arriesgare a otra cosa que ha recomendarle aire libre, té y mucho descanso.

¿Cuándo podrá viajar? — insistió Vlad.

En dos días, mínimo , pero a veces el trauma es tal que …—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad entró a la habitación con una bandeja muy cargada de huevos revueltos, emparedados de carne y pollo y jugo de frutas, solo para ver a Anna hecha un ovillo en el piso.

Usaba la misma ropa, que estaba rasgada en la parte del pecho y había estado llorando, a juzgar por sus ojos rojos.

Eres un… Oh Dios… oh Dios…— decía ella al verlo. Lo veía con asco y con deje de odio Pero Vlad estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los Valerius.

Anna, tranquila…

Eres el único que trato de ayudarme y eres un maldito vampiro…— Anna se hizo pequeña en el piso y lloró.

Ella había acabado de ser fuerte por ese día. Vlad la atrajo a sí y la abrazó. Y la joven lo golpeó en el pecho, pero a él no le importó. La meció en sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé y la joven no se alejó, sino que acepto eso.

Te tienes que ir a Transilvania ya mismo. No mate a Van Helsing, solo lo detuve por tres días. En tres días volverá a la vida y te cazará.

Estoy sucia, deje que él me tocará…

Él es el culpable, tú solo intentaste salvarte…Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. No estás sucia, él es el sucio y el malo aquí…. —decía Vlad, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber traído el cuerpo de Van Helsing para torturarlo.

¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarla, a hacer sufrir a su familia? Anna continúo sollozando. Los mocos y las lágrimas mancharon la camisa del vampiro, pero él no se alejó de ella. Ya era la hora de cenar y él se lo informó por si ella tenía hambre.

Si no quieres salir, ordenare que te traigan la comida aquí. Está es tu habitación, yo estoy en otra, cinco puertas a la izquierda de la tuya.

La sostuvo contra sí hasta que ella se durmió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Por qué me ayudaste? — le preguntó Anna al despertar y al verle con una bandeja, con un muy cargado desayuno.

No era tonta, no tenía armas ni manera de defenderse de un vampiro que salía al Sol. Esta vez pensaría antes de atacar. No sabía que le dolía más. Que Wagner fuera un vampiro o que solo un vampiro hiciera algo contra Van Helsing, que solo un vampiro tratará de ayudarla.

Me preguntaba si tú querías comer…

¿En serio te llamas Wagner? —

No, pero me admiró su música, tanto la del padre como la del hijo.

Ella calculó sus pasos.

Dime tu verdadero nombre y bajo a desayunar contigo…

No.

Y te escribiré el final del cuento de la princesa que tanto te gustó .Solo para ti. Por favor….- le pidió.

Vlad ladeo la cabeza y la estudio con ojos azules y profundos.

Nací como Vlad Drácula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—No. Eso es imposible. Tú… el conde está muerto…

—Ese era Caín. El ladrón de cuerpos, el primer asesinos que es imposible de creer, pero ¿cómo eran sus ojos? Él no tenía alma, él no podía reflejarse en un espejo. Anna, yo sí puedo hacerlo. Si me dejas, te lo mostraré. Piénsalo, podría matado mucho antes. Podría violarte ahora mismo. Podría alimentarme de ti y convierte en vampiro. Podría no haber hecho nada contra Gabriel. .. — le ofreció su mano, a fin de ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

Ella lo golpeó y vociferó por ayuda, pero Vlad le tapó la boca con la mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

Anna pudo ver ella pudo ver un lujoso pasillo de hotel, con uno o dos espejos empotrados en las paredes. Él la guio hacia uno y ella observo a una joven con la cara magullada, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pálida y a su lado, a un hombre muy pálido y de ojos azules brillantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Él podía matarla aquí y ahora. Pero él no lo había hecho y no sabía si debía planear huir o quedarse hasta que averiguara el motivo del porque seguía con vida. Él era Drácula, pero no se asemejaba en nada a él, solo en los rasgos físicos y en la voz. Él era Vlad Drácula, pero no el Conde Vladislaus Drácula. La asustaba, pero a la vez, encendió su curiosidad. Si tan solo el fuera otro vampiro, pero no tenía que ser el Conde. ¿O no era el Conde? no había rastros de la infancia de Vlad Valerius, hasta se lo nombraba (las pocas veces que lo hacían) como Vlad, Conde de Valaquia, o Vlad Drácula o hijo del Dragón.

Quiero darme un baño. Bajare a desayunar contigo luego. — le avisó Anna.

Tomate tú tiempo. Tengo que encargarle la una mucama que compre tus pasajes... ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu camarote?

Deja de ser tan malditamente amable. ¿sí? Deja de fingir, no eres más que un monstruo, un maldito vampiro, seas Drácula o no…. —tan pronto como le salieron las palabras, se arrepintió, pero el hombre estrelló la bandeja contra la pared y aquello la hizo saltar de su lugar.

Hablas de fingir, pero admiras a un hombre que mató a su hermana, que ordeno que violaran a su sobrino, que vendió a sus hijos por la paz, que mató a bebés inocentes. Sí, así era tu adorado antepasado, mi querido tío Fred — dijo sarcástico.

No vuelvas a insultarme, porque yo no te he insultado. El baño está en la puerta a tu derecha. En la puerta a la izquierda está tu equipaje.

— ¡espera, lo sí!.. — decía ella pero él había salido, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Le dolía haberlo tratado así, pero el golpe fue demasiado. Él no era humano, y todas sus conversaciones, todo había sido una mentira. La persona que había llegado a considerar como un amigo no existía.

Hola. ¿Estás ahí? —

El pestillo sonó y la cara de Vlad se mostró detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar? — le preguntó.

—No puedo hacerlo, ella me lo dijo… Si quieres, pasa… —

Anna lo hizo y miró al vampiro con el pelo mojado: acaba de salir de la ducha. La habitación de Vlad apenas se diferenciaba de la suya: una cama doble y con dosel, colores suaves y diversos muebles de gran tamaño, que solo lograban que el cuarto se volviera aún más grande. Alguien había dejado flores recién cortadas, pero sus, con su inconfundible color azul, estaban hechas. De hecho, pareciera como si él no hubiera desempacado nada y tal vez, solo las había abierto de forma momentánea para cambiarse de ropa. Como si se fuera de viaje en pocas horas.

Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. Generalmente no quiero ser violento, pero…

Sí, no tenías derecho. Me asustaste. Pero yo te llame monstruo, te insulte primero ¿eso te molesta?

Las palabras duelen más que las espadas, señorita Valerius…

Nadie me llama señorita Valerius. es muy largo, puedes llamarme Anna, si quieres.

Bien, Anna.

¿Por qué me ayudaste, Vlad?

¿Por qué no corres asustada?

¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Incluso algo de lo que hablamos durante días en el viaje fue verdad? — le preguntó y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le corrieran por la cara.

El corazón del vampiro se contrajo al verla llorar por su culpa. Pensaba en como consolarla, como disculparse, pero las palabras le salían solas con esta joven:

¿Anna, hubieras aceptado los libros o mi compañía, si te hubiera dicho la verdad?

No.

Por eso mentí. Pero solo lo hice sobre mi nombre. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar…Pero todo lo te conté de mí, es verdad. Me gustan los cuentos de hadas. Shakespeare es mi escritor favorito y odio a los que se creen "enviados de Dios". Amo el café y té consideró una escritora con potencial.

A decir verdad, eres… medianamente decente, Vlad.

¿Medianamente decente, Anna? Estoy halagado — rió.

Y respecto a tu pregunta, de porque te ayude. La respuesta está en tu sangre. Tu sangre, tu línea de sangre, es la de mi madre. Mi madre era una Valerius. Se casó con un sacerdote griego, Dragos, un alto hechicero. Y sí, eran maestro y alumna, pero ella tenía casi cuarenta cuando me tuvo a mí y a mi hermana. Para esa época, habían brotes de peste negra, pequeños, pero devastadores. Mi madre lo contrajo, ya encinta. Mi padre, con sus artes místicas, la mantuvo viva hasta que pudo contactar a un amigo vampiro para que la transformara. No es muy común que dos niños Oscuros nazcan, generalmente no nacen, se hacen.

Dijiste niños…

Hay otra. Mi hermana, pero solo la vi una vez en mi vida mortal. Estaba feliz con su familia adoptiva, y por eso no volví a contactarla. Ni siquiera sabe de mí, ella era normal o lo suficiente para pasar por normal.

Dijiste que Van Helsing no está muerto… Pero te vi matarlo— dijo Anna, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Vlad le ofreció un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo y que guardaba para quitarse las manchas de sangre que inevitablemente quedaban luego de una cacería. Anna aceptó el pañuelo y se limpió las mejillas.

No, solo me viste empalar a un ángel. Cada vez que un ángel, revive al séptimo día .Así ha sido y así será…

¿Es un ángel en verdad? ¿La mano izquierda de Dios? — preguntó Anna, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sí, tiene un par de cicatrices en la espalda, donde solían estar sus alas. Nos las mostraba, orgulloso, a mí y otros compañeros de la Orden del Dragón, cuando éramos amigos.

Mencionaste que ella te advirtió que no podías comer. ¿Quién es ella?

Su nombre es Liliht…—

Oh por Dios…— jadeó ella y a continuación la relató la pesadilla de Gabriel.

Espera… ¿ella hablo desde una tumba egipcia?

Sí, pero…

Entonces puede que no esté aquí… Por la Madre…— maldijo Vlad.

Le ofreció su brazo, pero ella se negó, ahora sabía exactamente el por qué él se sentía tan frío. Pese a todo, aceptó su mano para que la ayudará a bajar las escaleras; ya que (fuera lo que fuera que le habían inyectado Carl y Van Helsing) aún seguía con mareos momentáneos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El hotel era precioso, con ventanas altas y grandes, colocadas en lugares estratégicos para que el Sol iluminará las estancias. En las paredes había espejos y rezaban en una pequeña inscripción "Hechos en Venecia". Ahora que los veía a mejor luz, tenían pequeños y delicados garabatos en ellos. Vlad y ella se tomaron un tiempo para admirarlos, pero luego continuaron su camino hacía el comedor.

Estamos en el tercer piso, en el segundo piso está el comedor y las cocinas. ¿Quieres desayunar en la terraza o en el patio?

En la terraza, si no te importa. Si me voy a ir tan rápido de Italia, quiero verla desde un buen ángulo…

Anna tomó la mano de Vlad, quien puso un brazo detrás de su espalda alta y bajaron lentamente las escaleras, con ella sosteniéndose del barandal, con la piel fría del vampiro enviándole toques eléctricos a su piel. Era…extrañamente agradable.

En el último escalón, Anna casi se resbaló en el piso de mármol. Vlad la cogió del brazo antes de que se cayese de bruces al suelo.

¿Estás bien? — preguntó, preocupado.

Sí...

Una mucama llegó desde un corredor.

Lo siento mucho, señorita, es que hemos acabado de encerar los pisos. A veces pasa, en mis primeros días, me he torcido un tobillo…. —

No es nada…

Ah, señor Wagner y señorita Valerius, aquí están sus pasajes. — explicó la mujer, sacando del bolsillo de su uniforme un sobre que entregó a Anna.

Gracias, Ginny…— dijo Vlad, dándole una propina, Anna abrió el sobre y verificó las fechas en que zarparía el barco.

Me tengo que ir mañana. — dijo la joven.

También pedí para ti una custodia policial. Se cerciorarán de que estés a salvo …

Tú te irás en unas dos semanas…

Sí, aún no he terminado aquí. La verdad, el mundo está cambiando a pasos agigantados. Antes no habían baños, ni este tipo de edificios….- comentó, anhelando el cambiar de tema. Aun no quería pensar en la ira de Liliht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al salir al balcón, divisaron mesas redondas con exquisitos manteles blancos, cada una de ellas con el nombre de los huéspedes escrito en un papel doblado y con una letra preciosa. Dieron con su mesa, que gozaba de una vista espectacular del mar a lo lejos y del puerto.

A los minutos de sentarse y de admirar el paisaje, un mozo llegó con un gran pedazo de pan en forma circular, con queso derretido arriba, que olía al Paraíso mismo.

Gracias — agradecieron ambos en italiano.

¿Qué es la comida? —preguntó Anna.

Pizza, señorita. Es costumbre deslumbrar a nuestros comensales con la comida de nuestro país. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algún vino?

Nunca bebo… vino— dijo Vlad, pero Anna solo pidió una limonada, ya que no creía que fuera bueno beber a esas horas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX La joven comía con ganas la pizza y él aprovecho para hacerle una pregunta.

¿Podría ir a tu casa?

Anna dejo de lado la pizza y lo miro, desconcertada.

No, absolutamente no — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No es para quedarme a vivir allí ni nada por el estilo ¿Sabes que Caín amasó una fortuna? Ese demonio sería el primer asesino, pero nadie le quita lo inteligente. Solo deseo tu permiso para visitar la tumba de mi tío Ricardo y de mi madre.

Otra vez, no sé nada de ellos. En los registros familiares mencionan a dos hermanos y nada más. Pero es cierto que el cementerio es muy, muy antiguo… Pero sí, te doy mi permiso... con condiciones. No puedes herir ni alimentarte de ninguna persona de mi pueblo. Esas son mis condiciones.

Me parecen justas …

Señor Wagner, disculpe, pero hay una mujer que necesita verlo… — avisó una mucama, que había salido de la ventana que daba al espacioso balcón.

Dile que esperé...

Hola, amado. Estás muy guapo

Vlad se congeló y se dio la vuelta. Y se desmayó .Porque allí, en la habitación de un hotel italiano, estaba la Madre de los Oscuros, la Oscuridad, la primera hija de Dios: Liliht.


	16. Chapter 16

Dimitri era miro a su viejo amigo caer. Vlad seguía igual que antes,toda una reina del drama. Él era un hombre lobo y quizás por eso nunca había entendido algunas cuestiones de los vampiros, quienes eran más complicados que las mujeres y muchos de ellos (como Vlad), actuaban como si estuvieran en sus días de sangre.

Le dio una mirada a la chica. Tal vez a Vlad le gustaban los Valerius porque todos eran guapos y con buen cuerpo. Dios, su amigo era muy extraño con eso del amor a su familia. Le decía amor, pero a los ojos de Dimitri aquello era lo más cercano que había al incesto y lo que más había lastimado a Vlad.

Hola, soy Dimitri. — se presentó a la chica de pelo rizado, quien dejó de lado sus alimentos y se tensó en la silla.

Y un viejo amigo de este chico, — señaló al vampiro con el dedo índice —Si lo lastimas, yo te arranco la cabeza, chica Valerius.

Dimitri, déjala y lleva a Vlad a ¿cuál era su habitación? — le pidió Liliht afablemente.

144 o eso te contó el recepcionista…— le informó a la Madre, y tomó en brazos a Vlad. — Uff, como pesa este hombre… —

Eres un hombre lobo, eres físicamente mucho más fuerte que un vampiro— señalo ella.

Eso nunca le ha quitado lo pesado…—

En cuanto el hombre rubio y de ojos grises se hubo retirado del balcón con un muy desmayado Drácula, la joven, Liliht, le sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes. Aparentaba tener quince, tal vez uno o dos años más, poseía un rostro aniñado y dos orificios que se le formaban en las mejillas al sonreír y que le hacían brillar los ojos verdes. Vestía con un traje de mucama, pero diferente al de las empleadas de allí. Él uniforme de trabajo rosado era de corte y de tela muy simple, pero esa mujer lo hacía lucir como un elegante traje de alguna nueva moda.

—Hola, soy Liliht. Tú debes ser una Valerius…— levantó los dedos, largos y delgados en el aire, frunció el ceño y su nariz se arrugó como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

—Eres de la novena generación de los Valerius, si no me equivocó. ¿Me das un poco de eso? — le preguntó, señalando la pizza y tomando asiento sin siquiera ser invitada; en el mismo lugar en el que había estado Vlad, momentos antes.

—Es que tengo hambre y Dimitri y yo nos detuvimos solo para conseguirme algo de ropa… ¿sabes que las túnicas son mal vistas hoy en día?

Anna aceptó con la cabeza.

—Humm. ¡Rico! ¿No hay más? — dijo Liliht, luego de arrebatarle a Anna su pedazo de pizza de la mano y morderlo con ganas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad despertó y miró a Dimitri, quien le había tirado agua en la cara.

Te dije mil veces que no me despertaras así… — se quejó y miró el desorden que había hecho el licántropo: tendría que llamar a la limpieza y, otra vez, cambiarse de ropa. Se levantó del piso de roble y fue envuelto en un abrazo que no dudo en devolver.

Te creí muerto y con loco en tu cuerpo, perdóname por querer rememorar viejos tiempos…— dijo, en su oído.

—Sobre eso…No te atrevas a decir te lo dije, Dimitri Alec Pretranov.

No, nunca lo haría. Repito te creía muerto, que ellos te habían matado.

Me mataron, al final …

Sí, ahora eres un vampiro completo. Yo…lo siento por lo de Mirena. Creí que serían felices y ella te delató con Gabriel.

Estaba asustada, era apenas una niña de dieciséis casada con un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, con una reputación que dejaba mucho que desear.

De igual forma, ella acabo muera. Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte, pero debes jurarme que no te vas a enojar o a ponerte celoso y que no vas a actuar como si tuvieras en tus días de sangre.

Prometo no hacerlo.

Fui al Vaticano en cuanto supe que él… Caín… había muerto. Liliht me contactó mentalmente, ya que yo estaba cerca de Italia. Vlad he estado en Inglaterra por siglos. Es un lugar hermoso, siempre cambiante. Y tantos museos y pensé : A Vlad le encantaría venir aquí …

Dimitri…

Bien. Hay más de nosotros, de los Oscuros, como Liliht te explicó. Pero no podíamos actuar con Caín y el maldito de Gabriel. Además, Caín hizo sus propios vampiros, de esos que solo piensan en sexo y en alimentarse…Y como la cura para la licantropía extendida es tu sangre, no pudimos frenar a esas excusas de licántropos. Fueron cuatrocientos años duros, Vlad. Al dormir el vejete, la voz chillona de Liliht me alertó de que se encontraba en las criptas del Vaticano. Me guio entre la oscuridad y entre un montón de tumbas. A la suya tuve que romperla en pesados. Le hacía compañía a un Papa, y creo que eso la molesto más que sus ropas estuvieran sucias. La liberé y salimos de allí como alma que corre el diablo.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo burlaste la seguridad del Vaticano? — le preguntó su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Un tal cardenal Jinette quería un amante joven y fuerte. Le di tan duro que durmió todo el día… Mendigo viejo asqueroso. Las cosas que hago por amor a la Madre…—

¿Recordarte cuidarte, no? — preguntó Vlad, horrorizado.

Sí, papá. — se burló Dimitri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Madre, le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

No sabes lo aburrida que es la moda de este lugar… me vieron tan feo en las calles — le comentó Liliht.

¿Usaste el hechizo del rastreo conmigo? — preguntó Vlad, antes de perderse en su toque, en la sensación de sentirse amado y cuidado…

Sí. Una vez que Gabriel muriera, yo tendría tres días para escapar de él… pero tú sabes la última vez, no tenía protectores. Soy fuerte, pero no invencible y una hija de Dios no puede matar a un ángel de su amado padre. Lo único bueno es que él no tiene memorias y no me buscará, al menos, no a mí. Este lugar es precioso…— dijo, al arrojarse al sillón blanco de la habitación.

La ropa es horrible, me gustan los escotes, pero…

No nos quedaremos en Italia…

Y yo que quería ir de compras… —se quejó ella, antes de posicionarse detrás de él y abrazarlo.

No, Gabriel la estará buscando a ella, tienes razón. Yo iré para cerciorarme de que esté bien y para visitar la tumba de mi familia. Luego, volveré a ti.

Liliht cayó en la cuenta que él estaba hablado de Anna Valerius.

¿Me dejas por esa?

"Esa" es Anna Valerius, es mi sangre. La acompañaré para cerciorarme de que esté bien y para honrar las tumbas de mi madre y de mi tío. Iba a dejarla viajar sola con unos guardias, pero ahora que tú estás aquí…— afirmó Vlad, y dando por terminada la conversación, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a hacer la maleta.

Liliht, su parte, circuló alrededor de él.

No puedo creerlo. Una vez que te tratan bien y ya eres un sumiso para los Valerius familia de nuevo. Por mi Padre, a veces creo que te gusta que te traten mal… ¿o se te ha dado por el incesto?

Vlad gruñó, pero ella continúo

Oye la ropa que la chica está usando no está nada mal… le pediré que me presté algo si no me llevas de compras…

Dio una risita y corrió para la habitación de Anna. Había dejado la puerta abierta, como si lo retara a seguirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liliht zarandeo a una dormida Anna, quien al mirarla lanzó un grito.

—Hola, soy yo Liliht. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Me prestas ropa? Es que Vlad ya se quiere volver y no me llevará de compras...

Anna musitó un sí y la hechicera le agradeció. A continuación, abrió la maleta de Anna, que estaba a los pies de la cama, eligió un conjunto y se quitó el traje de sirvienta, quedando desnuda.

Anna miró para otro lado, pero Vlad, al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él, observó el bello cuerpo curvilíneo y firme de la Madre.

Ella lo miro de mala forma y el vampiro se explicó.

—No es nada que no haya visto antes. Fuimos solo ella y yo por tanto tiempo ¿O acaso vez que ella siente pudor hacia mí?

—Él tiene toda la razón, chica Valerius. ¿Oye, Vlad, estrenamos tu nuevo control de cuerpo? — pidió Liliht, juguetona, al terminar de vestirse.

No se había puesto un corsé y el traje de montar de Anna le quedaba pequeño. La hechicera chasqueó los dedos y el traje se ajustó a su cuerpo y a sus curvas.

—Será otro día, Liliht. .Debemos abordar el barco mañana por la mañana.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ahora iba a viajar con un hombre lobo, un vampiro y una hechicera: aquel si sería un buen comienzo para un cuento de terror, pensó Anna. Solo que ese no era un cuento, esa era su vida.

Durmió como un tronco toda la noche y fue despertada por la voz de Vlad desde la puerta. Se habían trasladada en tren y al llegar al puerto. Ayudada por el vampiro con sus maletas, llegó a los camarotes de primera clase. Anna sabía que podía haber pagado uno así en el primer viaje, pero no le gustaba gastar tanto dinero en frivolidades.

Vlad le abrió la puerta y vio una habitación espaciosa y muy bonita, pintada de un blanco perlado, con dos espaciosos armarios y dos camas de una plaza, pero ambas con esponjosas almohadas, su propia mesita de luz y en medio de ellas, una chimenea. A los pies de esta, una caja de madera con leña recién cortada.

¿Yo pague esto, no? —

Sí, esperó que no te importe, pero… la compra de pasajes fue acelerada… — le explicaba él, al dejar las maletas en el piso.

Y no tuve tiempo de conseguirle un camarote a Liliht. ¿Te importaría compartir el cuarto con ella?

No, no me molestaría. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sí…

¿Por qué la llamas Madre? ¿Y de dónde conoces a ese Dimitri? ¿Por qué me trata con tanta frialdad?

Esas son muchas preguntas, Anna.

Lo sien…

Pero te las responderé. Quizás quieras sentarte. Es una historia larga.

Liliht no es la primera mujer, es la Oscuridad. Ella fue prometida con el primer hombre y como ya sabes cómo terminó…

Alegó que, ya que los hombres la habían herido, no volvería con ellos y escapó. En algún punto de la historia, con su odio creó El Mar Rojo. Allí, están las almas de todos los Oscuros que ella crearía siglos después. Pero ella estaba tan sola. Un día, conoció a un demonio, quien la enseño magia demoniaca .Pero Liliht reinventó todo lo que su Maestro le había enseñado y este le dijo que su misión era la de ser Madre de otra raza, de traer el equilibrio.

Ella regresó a su pueblo, asustada con la misión que se le había encargado. Allí conoció a Abel. Abel era el hijo de Adam y Eva, pero él… era curioso. Esa fue su muerte. Él quería conocerla y se… enamoraron. Fue el primer amor. Pero… Caín estaba celoso de que una mujer tuviera toda la atención de su hermano menor. Lo mató, sin querer. Por eso, Liliht lo maldijo a caminar por la Tierra, con su cuerpo pudriéndose. Pero con Abel… ella uso la magia para revivirlo. Creo el primer vampiro. Con el tiempo, Adam tomó otra esposa y tuvo a Seht, a quien Liliht crio como suyo. Luego, se dedicó a construir un imperio, que cayó con Roma.

Liliht me salvó de Caín, Anna. Detuvó mi alma en el Mar Rojo. ¿Sabes lo que es sentirse violado en el alma? Eso hacía Caín. Sacaba las almas de los cuerpos para poseerlos cuando el suyo se le pudría. Una y otra vez. Hasta ese momento,había probado con cuerpos de humanos y de hechiceros,de hombres lobo,pero descubrió que los cuerpos de los vampiros eran más durables…

A Dimitri lo conocí en Italia. Era un hombre lobo, pero sabía cómo esconderse, Un día, mordió a su amante y la infectó. La pobre tipo se volvió loca con las transformaciones, con el dolor. Quería volver a ser humana. Dimitri me pidió ayuda…yo había estado estudiando alquimia y trabajamos juntos… Mi sangre combinada con verbena, curó a la amante de Dimitri. Y respecto a el porque te trata mal…

Los Valerius fueron buenos conmigo… la gran parte de ellos. Pero Fred y bueno… — Vlad se rascó el brazo, nervioso.

—No tanto, pero solo Fred me hería físicamente. Dimitri lo vio una vez, abofeteándome por nada. Lo detuvo y lo insultó. Al irse él, Fred se volvió más violento. Creo que me quemó con brazas la piel de la espalda cuando dormía. O tal vez con hierro, porque tardó mucho en sanar. No se lo digas a Dimitri, él solo quería ayudarme, no sabía que empeoraría todo…

—Me disculpo por su comportamiento, a pesar de todo. Es un hombre lobo, y ellos son protectores a su manada, a quienes consideran su familia.

¿Por qué cree que voy a lastimarte? — le preguntó Anna.

Ha pasado antes…Como te dije, no solo los golpes pueden romperte. Si me disculpas, él me espera para que nos pongamos al día...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna no podía creerle a su mente. La joven de no más de dieciséis años, conocida como Liliht, estaba viendo la lujosa habitación del barco que ambas compartirían. Esta vez, Vlad había accedido a los ruegos de la hechicera a viajar en primera clase.

Liliht, aún con la ropa de Anna, saltaba en la cama, como una niña pequeña.

—No puedo creer que soy libre… tengo que agradecértelo supongo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Anna, sin entenderla.

—Hiciste que Vlad matará a Gabriel. No es que me queje, pero Vlad piensa mucho antes de actuar.

— ¿Por qué tú no le dijiste que matara a Gabriel directamente?

— Porque eso habría conllevado a resultados horribles. Gabriel podría matar a Vlad, como sucedió con Caín en el cuerpo de Vlad. ¿Te he dicho que ese tipo es molesto? Se robó mi reputación de reina de la Oscuridad y, encima, mató a mis clanes…

— ¿Por qué dejaste a Dios? ¿Por qué dejaste a Adam?

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumó y Anna pudo jurar que sus ojos verdes se volvían violetas.

—Escucha, niña, antes que nada, no abandone a mi padre. Él me separo de la Luz, de mi amante y me dejo con un bobo aburrido como Adán. ¿Sabes lo que es ser violada y que nadie te cree ni te ayude? ¿Qué traten de embarazarte por la fuerza? ¿Qué odies a tu hijo no nato y abortes, porque no puedes soportar llevar un pedazo de tu violador? Escape mientras todo el pueblo trataba de apedrearme por dejar a Adán. Yo soy una persona, no soy una pertenencia bonita, ni un objeto que abre las piernas para el placer de otros…. —dijo, cerniéndose sobre Anna.

Solo te he acompañado porque eres miembro de una de las familias de la Inquisión. La Santa y pura Inquisión, que aprovecho mi encierro para hacer arder mi imperio. Serás enjuiciada por sus crímenes. Por los niños, por mis Oscuros…

—Tú pagaras por lo que tu familia ha hecho. Y entonces sí desearás estar muerta…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad terminó de leer el cuento. La princesa mató al monstruo, pero murió. A pesar de esto las últimas líneas decían que: "E incluso con la muerte, la vida continuo. Y los rastros de la princesa, de su paso por la vida. Signos y rastros que uno puede ver, solo cuando alguien sabe cómo mirar".

— Me ha encantado… el final es hermoso.

— ¿No te ha molestado que ella haya acabado muerta? — le preguntó Anna.

Estaban en el salón del barco, cerca de las ventanas dobles que daban a la cubierta. Anna, que todavía no había tocado su desayuno, esperaba su crítica.

— No, la muerte logró que ella cumpliera su cometido. Me parece gracioso que la pequeña haya tomado veneno para envenenar al monstruo. ¿Reescribiste todo, no?

— Sí. También quiero reescribir todos los otros cuentos. Gracias por los dulces que encontré en la puerta…

— Pensé que te ayudarían a calmarte.

Anna dejo de lado el café turco que Vlad le había preparado. El hombre, vampiro, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo, sabía preparar un café turco como hecho en Turquía, había bajado a las cocinas del barco para ello.

— ¿No vas a envenenarte para matarme, no? Porque eso no funcionaría, sé cuándo un hombre o mujer está enfermo o con sustancias extrañas. — le avisó Vlad, con una sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su petaca, que contenía sangre. Anna decidió no pensar mucho de quien había sido la sangre en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

— Tu sangre dice mucho de ti.

—No, no voy a suicidarme. Me han contado tu historia, Vlad. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—Podría ser muy mala y con una trama usada hasta la saciedad, pero adelante.

—Eras hijo de Valerius, el Más Viejo. Pero vendiste tu alma al Diablo, que te dio vida eterna, a cambio de beber sangre de los vivos. Pero mi antepasado no podía matar a su propio hijo, por eso fue a Roma para pedir perdón a Dios, jurando que ninguno de los Valerius descansaría antes de desterrar a Drácula de sus tierras. Pero Valerius te hecho a un lugar muy, muy lejano— dijo Anna en tono de lectura de cuentos de hadas.

— Por eso el diablo te dio alas…

— De hecho, Liliht le dio a mi alma un… lugar donde descansar.

— Liliht me hablo de que…sería llevada a un juicio por los crímenes de mi familia. No lo entiendo, los Valerius no hemos hecho nada malo, que yo sepa…

Vlad dejó caer la taza de café turco que estaba oliendo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?- inquirió Vlad, había levantado la voz y toda su aparente calma se esfumó.

— No, ella me juró que… No, debiste haber entendido mal… Ven, ella está… — decía él y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó, solo para ser arrastrada por el comedor hacia los camarotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitri estaba con Liliht, tomando vino tinto con queso y pan en el camarote de la hechicera compartía con Anna. La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a Vlad y Anna. Liliht sonrió al vampiro y lo invitó

— Vlad, amado, ven a hacernos compañía.

— ¿Nos das unos minutos con ella, Dimitri? — preguntó Vlad, con voz templada.

— Bien. ¿Has hecho más café de esos turcos, supongo?

— Sí, puedes tomártelos todo…

Una vez que su amigo se hubo retirado, Vlad exigió:

— Repíteme lo que le has dicho a Anna.

— Ella será juzgada por los crímenes que su familia cometía con la Inquisión. La he visto Vlad. Vive en una maldita Mansión, pagada por la muerte de miles de vampiros y hombres lobos… a mis niños hechiceros. Y ni hablar de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes, de esos humanos. Ella será castigada por los pecados de su antepasado, por los de tu abuelo, por los de tu tipo tu madre, no. Ella, por lo menos, fue una digna madre para ti.

— No hables de ella, no hables de ellos, por favor. Anna es inocente, no tiene la culpa de nada… — le suplicó Vlad y Anna temió por él cuando Light alzó la mano como si fuera a golpearlo. Pero en su lugar, tomó el rostro del vampiro con las manos.

— Vlad, lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de dependiente de esa maldita familia…— miró hacía Anna,sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del vampiro:

—Serás juzgada,ya que tanto orgullo tienes de pertenecer a una familia de inquisidores, tanto orgullo tendrás en compartir su final.

— ¿Puedo tener una opinión en esto?- le preguntó Anna.

La hechicera se dio unos segundos para responder con un escueto:

— Sí.

— No he visto nada de pruebas, No me someteré a tu juicio sin…

— Mis hijos no tuvieron nadie quien los defendiera… —alegó la rubia.

— Yo actuaré , yo seré su defensor en el juicio. Por favor, ella es solo una niña… — le suplicó el vampiro.

— Vlad… — advirtió Liliht, como si fuera una madre retando a su hijo bebé.

— Tú sabes que lo haré. Tú sabes que sí y lo sabes. Si tanto me amas, dame la elección que tú tanto amas. Yo elijo defenderla en el juicio.


	17. Chapter 17

Vlad la había llevado a su camarote. También había ordenado mentalmente a un mozo que entrará al camarote de Anna y empacará todas sus pertenencias y que las trajera a su propio camarote.

La joven observó que el muchacho se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, casi sin pestañar y con los labios herméticamente cerrados el tiempo que había hecho las tareas que el vampiro le había encargado.

¿Qué le hiciste? — le preguntó, sentándose en una silla auxiliar.

Las palabras de Liliht todavía le hacía temblar, su mirada verde, que tanto le recordaba a los de Velkan, le caló en los huesos como un recordatorio de que ella iba a ser castigada.

Es una habilidad llamada control mental…

¿No pudiste pedirle solo que trajera mis maletas en lugar de jugar con su mente? —

Sí, lo habría hecho ,y luego él habría ido con el cuentito de que tú estás durmiendo con un tipo veinte años mayor que tú, sin importar lo que le pagáramos… — declaró Vlad y acto seguido, cerró la puerta y comenzó a reubicar los muebles.

Anna procedió a ayudarle y siguió sus instrucciones: una silla aquí, otra por allá, el espacioso sofá en una esquina…

¿En serio tienes 44 años? — le preguntó, cuando lo ayudaba a mover la cama de dos plazas hacia la esquina opuesta donde, ahora, estaba el sofá.

¿No morí a esa edad? … — se burló con amargura Vlad.

Pero luces tan… joven.

Mi madre ya estaba pasando por la transición a vampira y mi padre era un hechicero….Los magos son más longevos que los vampiros y los licántropos juntos. Que me encuentres joven es cuestión de perspectiva. Quédate en el sofá. Yo tomaré la cama si no te importa…

— ¿No confías en Liliht? Pensé que la adorabas… — le preguntó.

— Es peor, Anna. La amo. Como amo a Dimitri, pero… — Vlad se pasaron las manos por el cabello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— No sé lo que estoy haciendo…Desde que volví, creí que sería más fácil… ¿Estúpido de mi parte, no lo crees?

— No, lo mío fue más estúpido, irme con un hombre que apenas acaba de conocer… — le consoló ella.

— Sí, tienes razón…— se burló Vlad.

Otro toque llego desde la puerta, Vlad la abrió, reticente, solo para dejar ver al mozo con las maletas en mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaban cenando, bueno, Anna estaba intentado cenar y Vlad le hacía compañía. El salón comedor, atestado de vida y palabras, hacía un grotesco contraste con la atmosfera a la que ellos habían llegado: miedo, incertidumbre.

Anna no movió la vista de su sopa de cebollas durante toda la cena. En realidad, estaba jugando con ella, metía la cuchara en el líquido y la volvía a sacar. Luego, repetía todo el proceso.

Anna, tu sopa se enfría…Cómela rápido…— le pidió Vlad, que estaba intentando leer desde hace una hora, pero no había podido avanzar ni una sola línea: Liliht no estaba a la vista y Dimitri no había venido a verlo.

Ella levantó dijo:

— Sí, me hubiera gustado.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Vlad, sin comprenderla.

— Sí, me hubiera gustado tu presencia, aun cuando fueras un vampiro, ahora que lo que reflexionado mejor. ¿Puedo contarte una historia que ha pasado en la vida real? Trata de un hombre creado por la ciencia, con partes de cadáveres robados… — dijo, dejando de lado la sopa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad había oído la historia del monstruo de Frankenstein, Adán, completa, con pelos y señales.

—Soy una hipócrita. Me juré en esos momentos que no juzgaría a la gente a la primera impresión, pero lo hice contigo. Pero eres un vampiro, bebes sangre, matas gente. Desde niña me han dicho eso. No puedes esperar que haya cambiado mi percepción de la vida tan rápido; ellos, tampoco….- dijo Anna, mirándolo a los ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La primera vez que compartieron la habitación no tuvieron ningún problema ya que ambos tenían el sueño profundo. Pero en la tercera noche a bordo, Anna gritó en mitad de la noche.

Vlad salió de la cama y fue hasta ella. La abrazó por detrás hasta que los temblores que la sacudían cesarán.

— Otra vez la misma pesadilla…Perdóname si te he despertado. — ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, roja de la vergüenza.

— No importa…— le respondió él, meciéndola en sus brazos.

El corazón de Anna latía con fuerza y el sudor frío le empapaba la piel. Vlad quería proporcionarle calma y lo único que le vino a la mente fueron esos momentos con Liliht y sus vivencias pasadas .Esos momentos en donde solo eran ellos, esos momentos en los cuales él se sentía tan usado y débil, inservible.

— Había una vez una vez una niña muy, muy bella, llamada Liliht. Su nombre significa viento y era una niña muy alegre y muy sana. Al sangrar, la vendieron, como era costumbre, a un marido. Pero el marido, llamado Adán, la trataba mal, la obligaba a hacer cosas y la tachaba de inútil. Liliht, ahogada por el dolor de llevar al hijo de su violador en el vientre, mató a su hijo y escapó de Adán. Lejos, muy lejos, antes de que él rompiera su espíritu, ella prefería estar muerta…

Encontró a un demonio y a un ángel, quienes le enseñaron sus artes. Liliht era una aprendiz excelente y pronto los superó, pero no dejo de amarlos. Ellos volvieron a sus reinos, separados y unidos por el amor. Liliht regreso a su vieja aldea y conoció a un joven de nombre Abel, que era el hijo de su anterior marido con una mujer, Eva. Ella se enamoró de él y él de ella. Pero Caín, el hermano de Adán, estaba celoso de Liliht y de que ella tuviera a su hermano. Decía que una mujer no debía ser esto ni lo otro. Decía que no era natural que ella no envejeciera. Cuando Adán le dijo que iba a desposar a Liliht, Caín puso en práctica el consejo de su padre: "Si la persona que amas no está contigo, entonces que no esté con nadie". Mató a Abel, pero Liliht lo descubrió. Furiosa, lo maldijo: "Vagarás por la Tierra, con tu cuerpo pudriéndose y tu alma jamás tendrá ni descanso ni dolor. Estarás vacío por dentro. Pero la muerte no venció al amor ni a las artes de Liliht. Revivió a su amado… como el primer vampiro creado.

Anna se perdió pronto en la voz grave del vampiro, en ser mecida en sus brazos y en la historia de amor del primer vampiro y de la primera hechicera.

Al estar seguro de que la joven se había dormido otra vez, Vlad acarició su pelo otra vez y la arropó. Ahogó un bostezo y regresó a su cama. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien tenerla junto a él?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el cuarto día de viaje, habían decido recuperar su costumbre de leer libros juntos. Era como la primera vez que leyeron juntos, solo que está vez, estaban al corriente de que un juicio se aproximaba y estaban más callados.

La historia en la obra Carmilla era horrible, pero fascinante. Anna casi podía sentir el miedo de la joven ante la vampira que bebía su sangre cada noche, mediante dulces besos y palabras de amor y de lujuria.

— ¿Qué tanto de este libro es verdad? Es decir, ¿ha existido una vampira así?

Vlad se tomó su tiempo antes de responder

— Hubo una mujer anterior a mí, una verdadera empaladora, la condesa Isabel Bathory, una verdadera belleza, inteligente y de espíritu irrefrenable, incontrolable. Se dice de ella que, para permanecer por siempre joven y bella, se daba baños con las sangres de sus doncellas… A los once años fue prometida con su primo Ferenc Nádasdy, conde (anteriormente barón), de dieciséis años. A los doce años pasó a residir en el castillo de su prometido y nunca tuvo buena relación con su suegra, Úrsula.

"A diferencia de lo que era propio en la época, recibió una buena educación y su cultura sobrepasaba a la de la mayoría de los hombres de entonces. Era excepcionales casó con Ferenc Nádasdy. Fue Ferenc quien adoptó el apellido de soltera de su esposa, mucho más ilustre que el suyo. Se fueron a vivir al Castillo de Čachtice en compañía de su suegra Úrsula y de otros miembros de la casa. El joven conde no pasaba mucho tiempo por allí: la mayor parte del tiempo estaba combatiendo en alguna de las muchas guerras de la zona (empalando a sus enemigos), lo que le mereció el apodo de "Caballero Negro de Hungría".

— Y tú eres Vlad, El Empalador… ¿no te gusta que te llame así? —

— Me da igual. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Anna. Fue para mantener a Transilvania segura y lo haría una y más veces. Pero sigamos con Elizabeth. Ferenc murió de súbita enfermedad tras una de sus batallas y dejó viuda a Isabel que contaba con 44 años. Es aquí cuando comienzan, según sus acusadores, sus crímenes. Para empezar, despidió a su muy odiada suegra del castillo, junto con el resto de la parentela Nádasdy; las sirvientas a las que ésta había protegido hasta ese momento fueron llevadas a los sótanos y allí recibieron por fin los castigos que, en opinión de Isabel se merecían.

Esto dejó a Isabel en una situación peculiar. Señora feudal de un importante condado de Transilvania, metida en todas las intrigas políticas de aquellos tiempos convulsos, pero sin ejército con que proteger su poderío. Por la misma época, su primo Gábor I Báthory se convirtió en Príncipe de Transilvania, con el apoyo económico de la riquísima Erzsébet. Gábor se metió pronto en una guerra contra los alemanes por complejas razones políticas. Esto la ponía en peligro de ser acusada de traición por el rey Matías II de Hungría. Viuda como era, se vio más vulnerable y aislada que nunca. Es por esta época que empiezan a escucharse rumores de que algo muy siniestro ocurre en el castillo de Čachtice. A través de un pastor protestante local, llegan historias de que la condesa practica la brujería (explícitamente, la magia roja), y para ello utiliza la sangre de muchachas jóvenes, una acusación muy popular en la época, similar a las que se realizaban en contra de los judíos y disidentes. Matías ordena a un primo de Isabel, el conde palatino Jorge Thurzó (enemistado con ella) que tome el lugar con sus soldados y que realice una investigación en el castillo. Dado que la señora de Báthory carecía de fuerza militar propia, no hubo resistencia. En 1612 se inició un juicio Isabel se negó a declararse inocente o culpable, y no compareció, acogiéndose a sus derechos nobiliarios. Quienes sí lo hicieron, por la fuerza, fueron sus colaboradores. La acusación se concentró en los asesinatos de jóvenes nobles, pues los de las siervas carecían de importancia. En la sentencia todos fueron declarados culpables, algunos de brujería, otros de asesinato y los demás de cooperación. Todos los seguidores de Isabel, excepto las brujas, fueron decapitados y sus cadáveres quemados; Pero la ley impedía que Isabel, una noble, fuese procesada. Fue encerrada en su castillo. Tras introducirla en sus aposentos, los albañiles sellaron puertas y ventanas, dejando tan sólo un pequeño orificio para pasar la comida.

¿Ahora, Anna, tú qué opinas? ¿Ella era la culpable o solo buscaron quitarle el poder que tenía su familia, aprovechando que ella era una viuda vulnerable? — le preguntó Vlad.

Anna dejó una tostada a medio camino de su boca.

—No lo sé… Pero si es verdad…

—La historia la escriben los ganadores, cariño…— la voz de Liliht, que le llegó por detrás, la hizo temblar.

La hechicera había lucido el traje de montar con una elegancia de la que Anna jamás había sido capaz, pero ahora lo había transfigurado en un sencillo vestido verde.

Y me aseguraré de que todos cuenten el final de la tuya historia — le aseguró Liliht.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna estaba más silenciosa y taciturna que nunca y e incluso permitió que Liliht dijera comentarios tales como: "Señorita Valiente que caminará en el Valle de los Muertos".

Había aprovechado esos momentos libres de la vigilancia de los tres inmortales para practicar taquigrafía, con los folletos que Vlad le había regalado. Mojó la tinta en la pluma y parpadeó. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y dijo:

Sé que estás detrás de mí, Dimitri .Estamos en un comedor repleto de gente, pero aún te siento…

Hola, chica Valerius… ¿Puedo sentarme? Tenemos que hablar…

Ella recogió sus cosas pero el hombre lobo la tomó de los antebrazos y la obligó a quedarse allí, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Liliht va a matar a Vlad si declaró a tu favor. — le soltó él.

¿Qué? Pero si Vlad no había sido más que amable y atento con esa mujer…

No te creo— farfulló Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Crees que eres la única que va sufrir la ira de Liliht? No tienes planes para defenderte, solo estás escribiendo cuentos y logrando que Vlad se ponga como una mamá gallina si tú no estás a su vista. Por favor, en cuanto Liliht te declaré culpable, Vlad saldrá a defenderte y… será su fin, también… — el licántropo bajo los ojos, pero ella podía ver que estos estaban vidriosos.

¿Por qué me defendería? Apenas le conozco…

Él se siente culpable por lo que tu familia pasó… —afirmó Dimitri, y se pasó la manga de la camisa por los ojos.

Ya me quitaron a mi amigo una vez… por favor, no seas egoísta y piensa en él. Piensa en que él todavía puede vivir… Él los amaba tanto, a ustedes, humanos… miren como acabó…— le pidió el hombre lobo

Dejó la mesa y a Anna más asustada que nunca.Vlad, vampiro o no, estaba en peligro. Él ya había demostrado miedo y admiración con Liliht, como Dimitri, pero, sobre todo, anhelo y respeto. ¿Cómo podría ella lastimarlo? ¿Cómo, si Vlad la amaba?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad había dejado de analizar lo que podía decir para defender a Anna en el juicio. Los Valerius no habían sido ningunos santos, pero eran su familia y él los había amado. Pero un juicio requería pruebas y, para ser sinceros, no tenía ninguna. Ningún Oscuro actuaria a su favor, ningún hombre lobo, vampiro o hechicero… .

Su padre. ¿Seguiría en el Sueño Eterno? ¿Actuaría si él se lo pedía? ¿O, por lo menos, lo haría en la memoria de su madre, de Ileana Valerius? Pero conocer al hombre que lo abandonó jamás lo había entusiasmado mucho. Menos aún luego de saber toda la verdad de la boca de Liliht

Sin embargo, no había otra opción y se le estaban acabando las ideas. Dragos había sido un alto sacerdote y sirvió a Liliht desde la Antigua Grecia. A Vlad Drácula lo oirían, pero a Dragos Drácula lo escucharían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En su camarote, Liliht sostenía una copa de vino, mirando al vacío con expectación.

¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? — le preguntó a Vlad, antes de que este abriera la puerta, pero él, con su audición mejorada, pudo escuchar cada palabra, como un triste susurro echado al viento.

No, no creo en ese tipo de amor…El amor romántico es hermoso de leer y bello de soñar, mas es solo eso. Algo pasajero y fuerte, como una buena cerveza o un café turco en la mañana.

Yo sí me he enamorado, pero solo cuando fue correspondido. Hay tantos tipos de amor, Vlad. ¿Por qué restringirte tanto? — inquirió ella y alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y habló, mientras se aproximaba a él.

Podrías enamorarte, tener hijos… con el tiempo. Empezar de nuevo, olvidar este amor que te está hiriendo.

Ya no albergó esperanza que ellos me amen, Liliht. Solo quiero cerrar un ciclo en mi vida. Solo quiero irme a dormir sin pensar en _el si hubiera_…Por eso defenderé a Anna en el juicio.

Anna...amada por Dios. ¿Ese es el significado de su nombre, no?

Sí… hablando de eso. Vladislaus Drácula Valerius, El hijo del Dragón…

Odias ese apodo... — dijo Liliht, golpeándole el pecho de manera juguetona.

Sí, pero es el nombre que había elegido mi madre… y mi padre… ¿Dónde está él?— Vlad la besó en los labios, escondiendo un mechón de pelo rubio contra la oreja.

Dormido. No va a despertar en un futuro lejano. Sé lo que intentas, Vlad…

Ella lamió los labios del vampiro. Ambos lo necesitan, un poco de amor. Lo había hecho con Dimitri, pero ahora era Luna Llena y los hombres lobos no solían controlarse bien ( sobre todo en las actividades sexuales)en esas noche. Vampiro y bruja estaban famélicos de amor, no de deseo sexual. Solo que ellos no se amaban de esa manera, por lo tanto, esa noche se amaron de otra manera más…física.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCon las palabras de Dimitri frescas en su mente, había evitado cualquier contacto con Vlad más allá de los: "buenos días" y" buenas noches " en esos últimos días en el barco. Habían llegado al puerto Rijeka y habían viajado en tren y en coches de alquiler.

Lo que planeaba hacer era hacer era un prácticamente un suicidio. Pero al menos, Vlad estaría bien.

Al vislumbrar la villa, Anna fue la primera en bajarse del carro. Los aldeanos se encontraban muy silenciosos y muchos estaban santiguándose al notarla.

Vlad , que se habia bajado del carruaje, observó todo y comentó.

Pensé que las aldeas habrían cambiado durante cuatrocientos años.

Vlad, este lugar es una miseria por mala administración — dijo Dimitri, burlón.

Anna intentó defender a su familia, más el licántropo estaba lo cierto. No habían hecho nada por la villa, que parecía congelada en el tiempo en la época medieval y cuya única construcción estable y bien cuidada era iglesia.

—No pudimos hacer nada, no gastamos casi nada aquí, todo se fue en las armas. Ellos se cuidan bien, pero también podríamos haber cambiado la villa a un lugar más alejado de esto.

Anna abrió la puerta y, ya que nadie había ido a recibirla, los condujo al salón principal. Sorprendentemente allí estaba Greta con mujer hermosa, muy pálida y con el pelo oscuro.

¡Morgana!—gritó Liliht, con alegría. Fue trotando hasta la mujer, casi tirando a Vlad en el camino, y la envolvió en un abrazo.

He pasado mucho tiempo esperándote mi amor… —le decía, pero Anna sabía que la chica estaba tan asustada de la hechicera como ella.

¿Quién eres tú?

Liliht soltó una amarga risa y dijo:

Soy la Madre a la que tú amas Tú lo sientes y me amas, soy tú, tú eres yo. Estamos conectadas. Soy tu madre y tú mi hija. Vlad, no hay necesidad de que defiendas a esta…— y señaló a la joven Valerius con un dedo.

mira Vlad,…— continuó, tomo la mano de la joven, que ahora temblaba, como si la rubia fuera hielo y se la ofreció a Vlad.

—Esta es la hermana que dejaste ir.

Vlad y Morgana se miraron. Greta, por su parte, cogió a Anna del brazo, con fuerza, diciéndole algo de una sorpresa.

Greta,yo…¿La sorpresa no puede esperar?

No,no puede…—


End file.
